The Pain of Loneliness
by Ozzy
Summary: V/P. Pan goes to Capsule Corporation for two weeks while her parents are on vacation. What will become of her when an accident threatens to change her life for the worst? *Complete*
1. I Hate Pop Music!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball/Z/GT. Although if I did it would be a romantic drama.   
  
*...*= Thoughts   
  
Vegeta had just finished training in the GR in 2400 times Earth's normal gravity   
and was exhausted from straining his powerful body to it's very limits in training so intense it nearly drove him insane.   
  
He felt his stomach growl and decided to get Bulma to cook him something. As made his way to the house he could smell lunch in the pan. *At least that baka can do something without being told.* His keen Saiya-jin hearing could hear Bulma singing along to a song that Vegeta both knew and resented.   
  
It's gonna--be--me   
Oooh, yeah   
  
Vegeta painstakingly made his way inside to see Bulma singing and dancing along. *N*sync* Vegeta shuddered.   
  
Justin:   
You might've been hurt, babe   
That ain't no lie   
You've seen them all come and go, oh..   
I remember you told me   
That it made you believe in   
No man, no cry   
Maybe that's why   
  
Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you   
You don't wanna lose it again   
But I'm not like them   
Baby, when you finally,   
Get to love somebody   
Guess what,   
It's gonna be me..   
  
Love. It made Vegeta sick that people could be so ignorant to pain.   
  
JC:   
You've got no choice, babe   
But to move on, and you know   
There ain't no time to waste   
You're just too blind (too blind), too see   
But in the end, ya know it's gonna be me   
You can't deny   
So just tell me why   
  
Every little thing I do   
Never seems enough for you   
You don't wanna lose it again   
But I'm not like them   
Baby, when you finally   
Get to love somebody (somebody)   
Guess what (guess what)   
It's gonna be me   
  
Vegeta made his presence known by knocking on the wall. Bulma hastily put the music off when she felt the walls move. 'Sorry Vegeta,' she mumbled. Vegeta eyed her for a moment before asking how long until lunch would be ready. 'It's ready now,' Bulma stated cheerfully. Vegeta just huffed and sat down to eat. Bulma ate with him. The whole time she was humming the tune to the song that she had been listening to. Vegeta tried to ignore it. After a few more minutes he was scowling deeply and a vein was growing on his forehead. Bulma saw this and hummed even louder. Vegeta was not amused. Silently he got up and went back to train. Thats odd, Bulma thought. Normally when I annoy him he insults me. She sighed. She hardly ever saw him any more and missed him. Maybe it was just her. The only one among her family and friends he even showed the slightest bit of care for was Bra. He showed no signs of love for her and he openly hated his son. She suspected that he only liked Saiya-jins, and ones who weren't close to his power level. Bra had not become a super Saiya-jin and he liked her but he didn't like Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, Pan or even her. She thought about it for a moment and realised that he had never really expressed any kind of negative feelings for Pan whenever she was with Bra. *I'll just leave it for now..*   
  
She sighed and cleaned up.   
  
-----------   
  
Vegeta had been training for the last eight hours and a rate of +1 times gravity per minute so the gravity was now 2880 times Earth's norm. He even had to go Super Saiya-jin just to stay standing. He couldn't get that song out of his head and he was going nuts because of it. He had been shooting ki blasts at the robots and dodging as they were sent back most of the time. He was suffering the effects of the gravity as well and decided he had to call quits. He had learned that if he went up the room was like a vacuum, and if he went down he couldn't breathe either because the air was so dense, so he stayed about 5 feet up. He turned off the GR and thought it would be best to eat and go to sleep.   
  
As he entered the house he could hear music coming from Trunks' room. He growled and went to the fridge. He ate the five sandwiches Bulma had left for him and went upstairs.   
  
The distant sound of music was growing as he neared his sons room. As he passed it he pressed his eye to the key hole and suppressed his ki. To his horror he saw Trunks singing and dancing to something he deemed music. It was "Moron" Rouge by Lady Marmalade. Vegeta's eye twitched. *My son is a fruit!* Vegeta thought angrily. *And he has purple hair!* He stomped off to his room to get some much needed shut eye as he could feel fatigue quickly swallowing on his heels.   
  
He entered the room to find Bulma in her nightie, sitting up and reading a magazine. She turned to meet him. 'Hey Vegeta,' she said indifferently.   
  
'Onna,' he said back.   
  
He climbed in and lay down.   
  
'Oh, and Vegeta?'   
  
'What now onna? I'm trying to get to sleep.' He put heavy emphasis of 'Trying'.   
  
'Gohan called and said that he and Videl were going on a two week holiday to where they had their honeymoon and needed us to take care of Pan, so she'll be here tomorrow. K?' Bulam added off-handedly.   
  
'Oh'   
  
Vegeta did a double take. 'WHAT!?' He yelled while he shot up.   
  
'Pan is coming here for'   
  
'I heard you woman! Can't she look after herself? Or go to someone else's place?' asked Vegeta disbelievingly.   
  
'She's only 16 Vegeta; not old enough to be left alone for that long, and we were the last people he asked because he knows you don't like any kind of the "spawn of Kakarot". I'm ashamed he's afraid to ask me favours because of your attitude," Bulma got out in one breath which surprised her. 'And even so, you DO know how hard it is to keep a refrigerator full with Saiya-jins around, don't you?' she added when Vegeta opened his mouth again.   
  
The food part was the only bit that he accepted as a genuine reason.   
  
There was a silence. 'Fine. But she had better not get in my way. Or play any music. Or get too close to my son. I'll not have any spawn of Kakarot, no matter how many generations down the line, mixing with mine. On Vegeta-sei it was high treason for royalty to mix with any thing short of first class blood. If it ever happened the offender on the royal side would be disowned, and the 2nd or 3rd class baka who was fool enough to mix with royal blood, and any descents of theirs would be put to death,' he informed irritably.   
  
Bulma just stared ahead blankly. 'Uhh...Vegeta, I don't think Pan likes Trunks and vice-versa.'   
  
Vegeta just huffed and sank back down. *I have been alone ever since I was 6..* That was his last thought before he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.   
  
----------------   
Meanwhile...   
  
Pan was packing her things into a big suitcase. She wasn't happy about having to spend two weeks at CC. Sure, she'd get to see Bra and eat Mrs. Briefs' cooking, but to be forced to spend so long with Vegeta was gonna drive her nuts. It wasn't that she was afraid of him. Quite the opposite. She'd wanted to spar with him for as long as she could remember, but the only time she'd asked he just stared at her. That's what it was. His eyes. She was unnerved by the way he'd just stare at you as if he was searching your soul. She felt a shiver go down her spine just thinking about it.   
  
*Well enough about "my prince" for now. What to pack, what to pack, what to pack.......* She settled on long and short sleeved T-shirts, her calf-high "licking flame" boots, a few pairs of socks, under clothes, her clip-on bicycle chain, her black jeans, her fighting gloves and night clothes as her stuff to wear.   
  
The other reason that she didn't want to go was that she'd most likely miss this concert she's been invited to. It was going to be at a blast. Some of (what she considered to be) the best bands in the world would be there. She also wanted at least some of them to sign something for her. Her guitar maybe? *Not like I'll be able to go*   
  
Then she got on to luxuries. CDs were really all her luxuries, but she had a lot of them. About 30. She just grabbed most of them and zipped up the case.   
  
*Thats about it. Wait a sec, can't forget my electric guitar.* She chuckled to herself as she reached into a nearby closet and pulled out an incredible guitar in a case and laid it next to her stuff. She brought it all down stairs then went back up and went to sleep.   
  
*********************  
  
That was it. First chapter UP. And if you are a small minded person who can't take anything that isn't B/V or T/P AND didn't heed the warning in the summary then your a bit fucked up in the head for subjecting yourself to this kind of stuff. Also I mean no offence to people who like the kind of music Vegeta hates, but your gonna hear a bit more pop bashing and a lot more metal songs and themes as the fic goes on. R/R!! 


	2. Loneliness

Loneliness. It had been all that he had ever known. Ever since he was a small boy. Being beaten to within an inch of his life by Freeza, Zarbon or Dodoria in "sparring sessions".   
  
--------   
  
Loneliness. She had had hardly any friends her own age right up until she was 13 just because she dressed and acted differently from other girls.   
  
--------   
  
Loneliness. Always having only himself to rely on. Knowing that if he failed it would be over.   
  
--------   
  
Loneliness. Being teased and made fun of. Being called names and having things thrown at you because you were stronger that the boys 4 grades ahead of you.   
  
--------   
  
Vegeta shot up from his sleep in a fighting stance. He looked around and relaxed a little before glancing out the window to see the rising sun. He got up and went downstairs to where Mrs. Briefs was cooking a very large breakfast.   
  
--------   
  
Pan awoke slowly. She opened her eyes fearing that she'd be back in a 2nd grade classroom with everyone taunting her. When she saw that she was not she uncurled from her fetal position and sat up. She released a shaky sigh and got dressed. She showered and went downstairs. Videl was cooking breakfast. 'Hi, Pan. Ready to go to CC?' asked Videl.  
  
'As ready as I'll ever be,' replied Pan with a sigh.   
  
Gohan walked in and sat down and ate. 'Pan, honey,' he said to get her attention.   
  
'Yes dad?'   
  
'There are some things you should be careful about saying around Vegeta. He gets agitated easily...'He paused. 'First, never mention your grandpa Goku's name, and NEVER correct him when he calls him Kakarot.' He paused for a long while. 'Now that I think of it, as long as you do that you should be ok,' he chuckled while scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed way.   
Pan put on a face that said "What do you take me for?" and rolled her eyes. 'To be honest if someone put me in front of Grandpa Goku, only I'd never seen him before and they asked "What name do you think suits him better, Goku or Kakarot?" I would have said Kakarot.'   
  
Gohan stared at his daughter in shock before grinning. 'You're more Saiya-jin than either me or Goku. In fact, after Vegeta I say you're the most Saiya-jin I know.'   
  
'I'll take that as a compliment, but if I'm so Saiya-jin why doesn't my tail grow back like yours did?' Pan asked.   
  
Gohan studied her for a few moments. 'I don't know. You were born with one, so were Trunks and Bra and Goten, but they were all removed and haven't grown back. Mine stopped growing back too after the Saiya-jins arrived all those years ago and I don't know why.' He thought of a way to get her to stop bugging him. *What genius!* 'Go ask Vegeta,' he finished.   
  
Pan understood but also felt like Gohan wanted to get rid of her with the 'Go ask Vegeta.' He'd told her to ask her mother about where babies came from when she'd asked, but when she went to her mother she said to ask her father. It pissed her off. 'Fine!' She grunted. *Couldn't you think of a better way to show you're pissed?* *Shut up! Stupid brain.* She grumbled to herself like this the whole way through breakfast. Soon the time came when she had to leave for CC. She went upstairs, got her guitar and suitcase and got into the black convertible.   
  
The ride there was uneventful, except for her dad rambling on about being a good guest to her and her mom talking about how romantic their vacation would be. She could feel Trunks' and Vegeta's ki drawing nearer and nearer and was certain that they knew where she was as well. The car soon pulled up to the main entrance. It was a warm sunny day, but if you were in the immediate area, you wouldn't know that because the thick black smoke rising from the now destroyed gravity room where Vegeta had been training was blocking out the sun.   
  
Gohan and Pan leapt out of the car leaving Videl behind and ran over to the smoking wreckage to see if anyone (Vegeta) had been hurt. Bra came running out of the house with fear written all over her face. The rubble was blazing with fires hot enough to create an inferno in the space that was once a small building. It was far worse that the last time this had happened and there was no way anyone unprepared could have made it. Everyone just stared in shock at the scene. And even more shocked when Vegeta came running out of the house yelling at the top of his lungs.   
  
'WOMAN!!!!!! Get your ass down here NOW!!!'   
  
A few seconds later Bulma came out of the house. 'What now Vegeta-ouji?' She said sarcastically before seeing (and feeling) the fire from the GR.   
  
'Your blasted contraption broke, AGAIN!!' He was furious. But not as furious as Bulma.   
  
'You mean that you broke it!!!'   
  
'How could I!? I was inside on a break! But if I had been inside I'd be totally FUCKED OVER by now!!' he seethed. 'It's to bad that you're not smart enough to make a GR that won't EXPLODE and KILL whoever's using it! Not even Kakarot could survive that!'   
  
Bulma clenched her jaw and made fists. She was shaking with rage. 'I've seen both you and Goku take things much worse that this so don't start with me or tell me how to do my work!!'   
  
'There is a very big difference between ki blasts and fiery EXPLOSIONS! And even the smallest ki blast could kill someone unless they could put up a defence! Also, keep in mind that your GR did almost nothing to help me achieve Super Saiya-jin status. I became a Super Saiya-jin on a faraway planet without the help of that piece of crap!' he shouted while pointing to the wreckage over his shoulder.   
  
Bulma looked like she was about to explode. 'I'll show you Vegeta! I'll build a GR so good you'll be BEGGING me to make version 2.0!!!' She finished, panting hard.   
  
Vegeta smirked while everyone else look on amazed. 'Onna, Kakarot's brat and his brat are here,' he said offhandedly before walking inside.   
  
Bulma was extremely embarrassed that Gohan and Pan had to see that little episode, but went over to greet them anyway. 'Hi, Gohan!' she said.   
  
'Hey, Bulma!' He replied a bit nervously. 'What's up?' Stupid question.   
  
'Well Vegeta-"ouji" is being princely as usual,' Bulma said with a scowl. Nothing like a Vegeta scowl, but a very good one nonetheless.   
  
Pan spoke up. 'Well, he says he didn't do it. I believe him.' She really did believe him and thought that Bulma was being a bit unfair. 'What are you two staring at?' she asked, rather annoyed at the looks that both Bulma and Gohan were giving her. They immediately stopped and started talking to each other.   
  
Pan was a bit zoned out and missed everything that they said. She didn't even notice that her father was already making his way back to the car.   
  
'Bye, Pan! Be back in two weeks!' Gohan called to Pan as he got into his car with Videl and drove to the airport.   
  
'Bye,' said Pan absentmindedly. 'BYE!? WAIT, DAD!!' she called at the top of her lungs as she ran to the curb. 'DAD!! YOU'VE STILL GOT MY THINGS!!' she yelled urgently hoping that he'd hear her. Kami, what would she do without her things? 'WOAH!' She cried as she tripped over a pile of trash that some baka had just dumped on the front lawn. Wait a minute, thought Pan. That's not trash! That's 'My stuff...' She said quietly to herself. She felt her anger rise quickly. 'IF MY GUITAR IS BROKEN YOU'RE REIMBURSING ME FOR IT, MOM!!!' she screamed after her mother while waving her fist in the vain hope that she'd be heard.   
  
'News flash. Pan angry at bitchy mom promises "The mother of all fist wavings". Nearby royal family member amused, but not impressed,' Vegeta said coolly from his place in the front doorframe.   
  
Pan released an aggravated sigh. 'What do you want, Vegeta?' asked Pan without even turning to meet him.   
  
'Kakarot's death at my hands. And a cheese burger,' he said grinning like a Vegeta should.   
  
Pan rolled her eyes, picked up her stuff and tried to push past Vegeta, but wherever she walked he just blocked that part of the doorway.   
  
She sighed again. 'I'm not in the mood for your games, Vegeta. Lemme through,' she demanded. 'Don't make me hurt you,' she threatened when he wouldn't relent. *Right, like I could hurt HIM.*   
  
Vegeta was staring at her guitar case. 'What's that?' he asked pointing to it.   
  
'What, this?' she asked as she lifted the case up a bit to signal what she was referring to. He nodded. 'It's a guitar.'   
  
'What does it do?' He asked genuinely interested.   
  
'Umm...It plays music. That is to say, I play it and it makes music.'   
  
'Can I hear it?'   
  
'I'd need to set it up first. I assume you have a good stereo, right? I'd need to plug it in. I'll play later if you want, but I need to get upstairs and put this stuff away. Okay?'   
  
He stood there for a few seconds before nodding. He went off to another part of the house and she went upstairs.   
  
-----------   
  
An hour later Pan had put everything away either in drawers or the closet, and checked out the private bathroom next door (which EVERY DBZ fic absolutely must have), tidied herself up and rested for a while. She was already bored and decided to attend to the first matter of business: finding a way to play her music. *I may as well ask Trunks. He IS next door after all.*   
  
She casually walked out her door and walked across the hall and knocked on the door. After a few seconds it was opened by Trunks, and a blast of loud music was released. It was so loud that Pan almost jumped back from surprise. 'Hey Panny! Just lemme turn it down!' He called over the music. He went over to what looked like a very expensive stereo and turned the music way down to about a 7(it had been on 25). He returned. "Sup? I was just listening to some pop.'   
  
Pan was dumbfounded. 'How did you-'   
  
'Soundproof room,' he interrupted.   
  
'Oh. Trunks, do you have another stereo somewhere?' she asked.   
  
'Umm...................I THINK there's the brand new one in my mom's lab. It came in yesterday and hasn't been opened yet, but ask Mom first if you wanna use it, okay?'   
  
'Thanks, Trunks. I was gonna use it to play my music on and use the amp for my guitar.'   
  
'You have a guitar? Can I see it?' pleaded Trunks.   
  
'In a while,' she promised quickly before waving and going to the lab leaving Trunks to watch her walk away before he shrugged and went back inside.   
  
*********************  
  
Well, that's chapter two. I've been sitting here for *looks a fake watch* 18 seconds thinking *should I stop, or should I go on*. My choice is rather obvious. Next time, Pan gets her stereo and Vegeta gets a taste of heavy metal. What does Trunks think of it? Bulma a Super Saiya-jin?! Which three of the last four things said will actually happen? Read the next chapter then, and don't forget to review! 


	3. What are tails for?!?

Thanks to my proof reader for making the fic easy to read. *glares at Hikumi*   
  
Bulma had just settled into a project that she had been working on for ages. She had spent the last Dende knows how many hours ordering fire crews and repair men about over the now formerly retired GR. She sighed. She was rather exhausted of the whole thing. Mou! she thought. Now I'm gonna have to put all other work on hold while I build a new GR!. She slumped into her chair and almost leapt up when she heard a knock on the door. 'Who is it?' She called.   
  
'Pan,' came the reply.   
  
'Come in, Pan.'   
  
Pan opened and closed the door and walked over to Bulma.   
  
'What do you need, Pan?' asked Bulma with a weak smile.   
  
'Are you OK, Bulma?' asked Pan with a hint of concern.   
  
'Just exhausted from dealing with the explosion,' answered Bulma warily. 'What can I do for you?'   
  
'Trunks said that you had a stereo down here. I need one. I don't suppose I could have it while I'm here?'   
  
'Of course you can, Pan. But you'll have to lug it upstairs. It's over there,' said Bulma as she pointed to a box in the corner. Pan was relieved that it was still in its box.   
  
'Thank you Bulma,' said Pan before walking over to the box and with some difficulty hoisted it up and rested it on her shoulder. It weighed well over 200 pounds, *but that's where being even 1/4 Saiya-jin helps* she thought proudly. Proud to be part Saiya-jin. She knew herself that with the exception of a certain pain in the ass, she acted more Saiya-jin than all the others on the planet combined. *Except for eating* she thought wryly remembering her uncle Goten and Grandpa Goku's lust for food.   
  
She thanked Bulma again, then went back to her room. She went past Vegeta eating and went up the stairs....And tripped on the last stair. She threw the box safely to the top of the stairs before she fell backwards. She went tumbling backwards in circles, banging her head along the way. 'Oww! Umm! AHH!! CARPET BURN!!!' she shrieked as she fell before finally coming to rest upside down at the bottom. She slowly opened her tightly shut eyes to she none other than a highly amused Prince standing over her. 'Uhh....hi?' she said defeatedly. Vegeta burst out laughing. Pan was not amused. 'HEY! Carpet burn really hurts!' She declared. This only cause Vegeta to laugh harder than before. She gave up, crossed her arms over her chest and put on a pouty face. It was meant to help reduce the blush that had crept onto her face. It looked quite humorous with her hair splayed out on the ground beyond her head. If her hair stayed like that when she got up it would look almost like Vegeta's. She gasped to herself in mock horror. *What if Gohan ISN'T my real father?* She tried to contain her laughter but failed. It erupted from her mouth like a volcano shooting out ash. Her mirth only grew at the fact that she had tripped and fallen down the stairs. Their laughter died down and an uncomfortable silence fell upon the hall. Pan tried to get up after a few seconds, but found, much to her annoyance that she could not. 'A little help?' she pleaded to Vegeta as the held her arm out to him gesturing for him to pull her up. He eyed it for a second before grabbing it and pulling her up roughly. She was unprepared for the force that he used and fell into his arms using him for balance.   
  
'It is things like balance that tails are also used for. You wouldn't have need me to catch you if you still had yours,' informed Vegeta. It was at this comment that she first became conscious of her proximity to him. She immediately blushed. Her heart beat faster and she had a funny feeling that Vegeta knew this. He suddenly hoisted her onto her feet, brushed himself off and went outside. She stood there numbly for about a minute before she remembered something that she had been meaning to ask him.   
  
She walked outside and saw Vegeta leaning up against a tree. 'Vegeta!' called Pan. He turned his head to see Pan running over to him. *What does she want now?* he thought. She came up to him. 'Can you tell me something?' she asked a bit timidly.   
  
'No.'   
  
'Why did Dad's tail grow back when he was small, but not anymore? Why doesn't mine grow back?' She wondered why she had wanted her tail back recently. She had felt as if something were missing, even though she had only seen her tail once about 8 years ago. It had been the middle of the night and she had awoken to see a furry tail waving about her. Being an 8 year old she was terrified and screamed. Her dad had come in and she frantically begged him to get rid of the thing. He had done so and it hadn't grown back since.   
  
He looked at her a bit surprised with the question, but he masked it with his cold exterior. 'Do you really want to know, brat?' he asked with a raised eyebrow. She nodded vigorously. 'Very well then, I shall tell you. The Saiya-jin evolved to be in sync with Vegeta-sei's only moon. The moon did much more than enable us to become giant apes. Oh yes. It set our very cells alight with a mad power. It made us many times stronger than we would normally be. It also made us crave sexual release. Once every eight earth years our moon became full, and every eight years a Saiya-jin whose missing a tail is gifted with a new one,' he explained. His voice sounded pained, but proud too.   
  
Pan digested this new information. 'It increased your sex drive?' she asked quizzically.   
  
Vegeta smirked. 'Ever wonder why Trunks and Bra are eight years apart?'   
  
Pans eyes bugged out in shock. 'But Gohan and Goten...'   
  
'As I understand it, Kakarot's mate wouldn't let him near her unless she wanted it.'   
  
'Oh.' Pan was a little confused at the new information. 'But then why hasn't my dads' grown back? I don't think he'd lie to me,' she inquired. 'Or uncle Goten's. Or Grandpa Goku's? Or Bra's? Trunks'? Yours?'   
  
Vegeta couldn't help but feel proud of her ancestry. Nobody else cared. Not even his own children. She was the only one aside from himself that took pride in being what they were. When he spoke his voice was laced with both sadness and disappointment. 'Bra removed hers both times it grew back. She says she doesn't want a "monkey tail" because she'll look like a freak. Everyone else's?' His voice picked up strength and reverted to his usual cocky one. 'Going Super Saiya-jin causes a temporary DNA mutation. It stops the growth of the tail until the next full moon. I have managed to refrain from going Super Saiya-jin more than once since the last moon, so mine, unlike everybody else's will soon grow back. Yours will too,' he finished.   
  
Pan had certainly gained a new respect for both Vegeta and the Saiya-jin race. She did a double take. 'How soon?'   
  
Vegeta smirked and counted off something on his fingers. 'This Saturday,' he informed lightly. 'As long as you or I don't go Super Saiya-jin.'   
  
'THIS SATURDAY!!!??' She yelled. Vegeta winced at the high pitched shriek bombarding his sensitive ears. He knew she got it from her mother and grandmother.   
  
'That's what I said.'   
  
Pan was shocked, but also very happy that she would finally have a piece of her heritage returned to her. 'Why? Are you not thrilled to have it back?' he mocked.   
  
'Delighted!' She proclaimed merrily. 'I've been kicking myself for what I did to my tail eight years ago since I was 14.' She quieted down. 'I was afraid that it would never grow back,' she finished.   
  
'Did you really think that the Saiya-jin couldn't over come the handicap of missing a limb?' He scoffed. 'We'd never be that weak.'   
  
*This guy is on a serious ego trip* thought Pan. 'Thank you for telling me all that stuff. I'm gonna go upstairs and fix that stereo up to play my stuff. Bye Vegeta!' She said before turning around and leaving.   
  
'Wait!' ordered Vegeta just as she was about to go upstairs. He walked over to her.   
  
'What is it Vegeta?'   
  
'Show me this "guitar" thing of yours. I want to see you play it,' said Vegeta.   
  
Pan looked at him oddly. 'Oh. Okay, Vegeta. Trunks wanted to see me play it too. I guess I'll play for both of you at the same time. 'K?'   
  
Vegeta nodded. The two Saiya-jin made their way upstairs to find the box with the stereo right where Pan had left it...or rather thrown it. She hoisted it back onto her shoulder and made her way to the guest room with Vegeta in tow. When she reached the room she tried to push the door open but to no avail. She sighed and was about to put the box down when Vegeta opened the door for her. 'Umm...Thanks,' she said, a bit dumbfounded. She could almost feel the slightest hint of a blush upon her cheeks for Vegeta's move, but only almost. She followed Vegeta into the room, set the box down and opened it. She removed the stereo and the Styrofoam from the box and laid it out on the floor. Vegeta sat down on her bed and saw an album on her pillow. He looked it over with a mild interest. Meanwhile she was setting up the stereo. It was a very powerful one that made her shake with the excitement of turning it up to full blast. She hoped that her room was soundproofed also, otherwise the people down the street would be rather put off. She smirked. After about five minutes of messing around with the thing, and a few grunts, snorts and insults from Vegeta, the thing was set up. Pan wiped the sweat from her brow. 'Whew. There, all done!' She exclaimed. She turned around to Vegeta. 'Would you go and get Trunks?'   
  
He looked at her as if she had gone insane. 'You go get the brat, brat. I certainly don't care if he's here or not,' proclaimed Vegeta with a chuckle.   
  
Pan just rolled her eyes and went across the way and knocked on Trunks' door. He opened it and, much to Pan's relief, there was no loud music coming from inside. 'Hey, Panny. What can I do for ya?' He asked innocently.   
  
'I'm gonna play my guitar now. Do you still wanna see?' She asked. She smiled when he nodded his head quickly. She being loved praised (hint hint) for things she could do. He followed her into her room, not even bothering to close his door behind him, and joined his father on her bed. Pan walked over to the corner where her guitar rested and slung it around her shoulder using the strap. She plugged it in and went through the CD's that she had left on her bed. 'What should I play...' she murmured to herself. Trunks leaned over and sifted through the pile of CD cases.   
  
'Pan, who are these guys? I've never heard of any of them,' said Trunks with a bit of confusion. Pan just smiled at him.   
  
'I didn't think you would have,' she replied. After a few minutes of sifting through Vegeta spoke up.   
  
'You're going to play this one. I am quite intrigued by the title,' he said with a smirk. He handed Pan a case of which was all white save for some golden crucifixes arranged in a North-east-south-west pattern. Pan also smirked. It was a very good one. Trunks got a glimpse of the title.   
  
'God hates us all?' He asked a bit offended. 'But Dende is our friend.'   
  
Pan giggled and Vegeta rolled his eyes. 'Boy, it's called that so that they'll sell more copies, not to insult someone who they don't think exists. They are in fact insulting people who DO believe. Like you,' answered Vegeta. Trunks had been offended. They were, after all insulting one of his friends.   
  
'I'll just put it on. I'll play along with them. I'm thinking song number 9. Bloodline? It's one of the best,' she asked. Trunks said nothing and Vegeta grunted. 'Right. Nine it is.' She put it on and the song began to play.   
  
The first guitar started then Pan started with the second then the drums then it got under way.   
  
Eternal the kiss I breathe   
Sucked in your blood to me   
Feel my wounds of your God   
Forever reign immortality   
  
Pans hands worked like magic as she plucked the strings in just the right order.   
  
I smell of death   
I reek of hate   
I will live forever   
  
Lost child, pain of death   
Bleeding screams of silence   
In my veins your eternity   
  
I`ll kill you and your dreams tonight   
Begin new life   
Bleed your death upon me   
Let your Bloodline feed my youth   
  
Pan guitar was of course louder that the music on the CD so it was clear what she was and wasn't playing.   
  
First breath `fore I come alive Learn to kill   
Blood thirst the ways you feed your hunger   
Dark shy has no rival test your faith in blood   
Nightime as hunting packs of feeding frenzy   
  
I`ll kill you and your dreams tonight   
Begin new life   
Bleed your death upon me   
Let your Bloodline feed my youth   
  
Pan had a solo bit here. Both Trunks and Vegeta were more than impressed by her talent, but Vegeta was mesmerised by the way her hair was being sent in all directions as she swayed her head to the music.   
  
I am the first after last   
Commune by a single kiss   
Betray eternaly   
I`ll rip inside your soul   
Contaminating the world   
Dividing Godless sun   
Black art to face your death   
There will be a hit for me   
  
The next solo was not done by her, but hers was still in the foreground because of the volume.   
  
Take the flesh of life itself   
Prepare to reign a thousand years   
  
I`ll kill you and your dreams tonight   
Begin new life   
Bleed your death upon me   
Let your Bloodline feed my youth   
  
Bleed your death upon me   
Bleed your death upon me   
Bleed your death upon me   
Let your Bloodline feed my youth   
  
The song stopped and Pan put the guitar down, held out her arms and bowed. 'So what did ya think?' She asked with a son grin.   
  
Trunks clapped politely and Vegeta stared ahead. Her grin fell at the lack of enthusiasm. 'I think you have a lot of talent Pan, but it's just not my kind of music.' said Trunks as he rose from his seated position and left, leaving a mildly unhappy Pan and a majorly zoned out prince of Saiya-jin. She noticed this and bent down in front of Vegeta. A rare look of awe was plastered onto his face like a grin to Goku's. *How weird* she thought as she looked into his eyes. *I wonder, if I go to bed, will he still be like that in the morning?* She chuckled at that thought.   
  
Vegeta snapped out of his trance to see the grand-daughter of his rival giggling in front of him.   
  
____________   
  
That's it. Chapter 3. And right in a moment such as that! Hehe...But there IS a reason I stopped here. What should I do now? I can A: Go along the lines of "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!!!" OR...B: "As Vegeta stared into her eyes he felt something stir inside of him. A desire for the young woman in front of him." Or a mix of both. It's has much your fic as it is mine. Vote!   
  
---------   
I'd also like to say thank you for the kind reviews. To address a few:   
  
Princess of Darkness: Every DBZ fic must have a private bathroom if it is in the CC complex. Every B/V or T/P or B/G has one, right? I just thought I'd point that out. The hearing through the soundproof room was an error that I made, so I'm gonna have to bend the laws of physics to make it work. Another mess up was that in chapter one I said something about heeding the warning in the summary? I forgot to put the warning in the summary. It's only my second fic!   
  
Romance Freak: I meant it not so much as weird. More as 'unusual'.   
  
Rae George: *Grins and nods*   
  
Penchy-chan: *ignores threats* Funny you should say that. I was talking with my proof reader about the possibility of a lemon only hours ago. Err...Maybe. We'll see how many people want one. *sighs, knowing that lemon is inevitable*   
  
Hana: Bulma is not gonna die in this fic. Don't worry, I've got it all planned out, there is gonna be little heartache for anyone. Because Bulma's not a Saiya-jin, a bond was impossible.   
------   
  
Also, no matter how *cough* extreme the music becomes, lemon is the only thing that will change the rating.   
  
Finally, I can be talked to with Yahoo Messenger under 'xenophoberox'. I'm almost always on during Friday and Saturday nights 11:00 PM-4:AM Greenwich time. That means The British isles (Ireland).I'm never in during the week though (Boarding school).   
(Hikumi: If ya wanna IM me, I'll pass on messages to him during the week...Yahoo is serebii_lugia and AIM is Hikumi3l33t :) 


	4. The bloody screech of the lycan throat

Vegeta snapped out of his trance to see the grand-daughter of his rival giggling in front of him. He was unsure of what to do next. Part of him wanted to yell at her, but another part wanted to lean forward and take her in a kiss. He knew that it was just crazy urges induced by the coming of the full moon of Vegeta-sei, but he was barely able to control himself as the urge was far stronger towards Saiya-jins that towards any other species. Were he talking he'd be stuttering. He eventually got his bearings and knew what he had to do.   
'What the hell are you laughing at?' He inquired softly, but firmly. He had meant to say it harshly, but something inside of him couldn't bring himself to shout at her without reason.   
  
Pan's giggling gently died down. 'Gomen Vegeta. It's just that you were zoned out for a few minutes. It was a sight to behold,' answered Pan with a grin.   
  
'How long? The last thing I remember was...when the song got really loud in the middle,' he said weakly. He hated it. He didn't like being confused like this. Or being off guard. He scowled.   
  
'It doesn't matter.' Pan rose from her squatting position. 'So, did you like the music? Or did you drift off because it was boring?' Asked Pan with a hint reluctance.   
  
Vegeta stood up. 'I think it's possibly some of the...' He paused just to prolong her anticipation. Pan had a look o hurt plastered on her face from what she was sure would be an insult. '...Best earth music I've even heard,' he complimented with a smirk. She looked up at him to see if he meant it. She saw the glint in his coal black eyes and felt overjoyed. For one of Goku's descendants to receive such a compliment was really saying something. Her face lit up and she felt like hugging him, but she restrained herself. Barely. So she instead leapt into the air fist first and proceeded to humorously run around the room. A small sweatdrop made it's way down the side of Vegeta's face. 'Why are you acting like some kind of moron, brat?' demanded Vegeta.   
  
Pan stopped. 'Uhh....'   
  
'That's what I thought. Tell me, is all of you music similar to that?' Asked Vegeta.   
  
'Um....Yeah. Some is heavier, some is lighter, different themes, instruments...stuff like that?' Said Pan a bit uncertainly.   
  
'What do you mean by that? I don't care, just so long as it is not the same garbage my brat and the onna listen to,' answered Vegeta.   
  
'Well...it can be fast, slow, lively, dark, simple, sophisticated...The instruments can range from guitar, electric guitar, bass, guitar to keyboard, drums, air guitar and a Dj station,' informed Pan. She decided to get to the point when sew saw Vegeta, who was nodding at everything she said, try to pretend he understood all of what she was saying. 'The names of the bands sometimes give a very broad picture of what to expect. So do the cases,' she finished. Vegeta nodded and walked to her bed and studied the mound of CD's that lay by her pillow. One by one her picked them up and looked at them. Some of them were DVD's with the music videos on them, he noted.   
  
'This one,' he said handing one out to Pan that had caught his interest. Pan took it and almost felt like cackling. Midian by Cradle of Filth. Pan put it, turned up the volume to 15, went to song 8 and hit play.   
  
'Why did you pick this one?' Asked Pan in the interlude to the part where the song began at 18 seconds in.   
  
'The picture on the back,' he answered with an evil grin.   
  
'Okay,' she said. 'But they're method of singing is...unique,' she added with a grin of her own.   
  
Her Ghost In The Fog by Cradle of Filth   
  
"The Moon, she hangs like a cruel portrait   
soft winds whisper the bidding of trees   
as this tragedy starts with a shattered glass heart   
and the Midnightmare trampling of dreams   
But oh, no tears please   
Fear and pain may accompany Death   
But it is desire that shepherds it's certainty   
as We shall see..."   
  
She was divinity's creature   
That kissed in cold mirrors   
A Queen of Snow   
Far beyond compare   
Lips attuned to symmetry   
Sought Her everywhere   
Dark liquored eyes   
An Arabian nightmare...   
  
She shone on watercolours   
Of my pondlife as pearl   
  
'Yeah right!' Exclaimed Vegeta. 'There is no way in hell that that is a real voice!' Pan just grinned.   
  
Until those who couldn't have Her   
Cut Her free of this World   
  
That fateful Eve when...   
The trees stank of sunset and camphor   
Their lanterns chased phantoms and threw   
An inquisitive glance, like the shadows they cast   
On my love picking rue by the light of the moon   
  
The series of roars and screams and everything in between shocked Vegeta. Of course he couldn't understand a word of what they were saying.   
  
Putting reason to flight   
Or to death as their way   
They crept through woods mesmerised   
By the taffeta Ley   
Of Her hips that held sway   
Over all they surveyed   
Save a mist on the rise   
(A deadly blessing to hide)   
Her ghost in the fog   
  
'Come on!' Shouted Vegeta with an uncertain grin. He doubted that it was a real voice. But if it was, he had never dreamed that anybody could do that.   
  
They raped and left...   
(Five men of God)   
...Her ghost in the fog   
  
Dawn discovered Her there   
Beneath the Cedar's stare   
Silk dress torn, Her raven hair   
Flown to gown Her beauty bared   
Was starred with frost, I knew Her lost   
I wept 'til tears crept back to prayer   
  
She'd sworn Me vows in fragrant blood   
"Never to part   
Lest jealous Heaven stole our hearts"   
  
Then this I screamed:   
"Come back to Me   
I was born in love with thee   
So why should fate stand in between?"   
  
And as I drowned Her gentle curves   
With dreams unsaid and final words   
I espied a gleam trodden to earth   
The Church bell tower key...   
  
The village mourned her by the by   
For She'd been a witch   
their Men had longed to try   
And I broke under Christ seeking guilty signs   
My tortured soul on ice   
  
A Queen of snow   
Far beyond compare   
Lips attuned to symmetry   
Sought Her everywhere   
Trappistine eyes   
An Arabian nightmare...   
  
She was Erzulie possessed   
Of a milky white skin   
My porcelain Yin   
A graceful Angel of Sin   
  
And so for Her...   
The breeze stank of sunset and camphor   
My lantern chased Her phantom and blew   
Their Chapel ablaze and all locked in to a pain   
Best reserved for judgement that their bible construed...   
  
Putting reason to flight   
Or to flame unashamed   
I swept form cries   
Mesmerised   
By the taffeta Ley   
Or Her hips that held sway   
Over all those at bay   
Save a mist on the rise   
A final blessing to hide   
Her ghost in the fog   
  
And I embraced   
Where lovers rot...   
Her ghost in the fog   
  
Her ghost in the fog   
  
It ended with a tortured scream that compared to some of his past victims' just before they me their end at his hands. He stared wide eyed at the speakers before a superior smirk once again graced his lips. 'Brilliant,' he said simply while looking at Pan.   
  
Pan smiled and flashed the peace sign for good measure. A knock came from the door and Trunks peered in. 'Hi guys! Grandma says that it's dinner in a few minutes,' he told them. Pan nodded and Vegeta grunted. Trunks nodded and left, shutting the door behind him.   
  
'Well that was nice. Wanna go get some food? I'm starving!' Vegeta was about to decline when his stomach growled audibly. 'The noises your stomach is making tells me it wants food,' said Pan in a lively tone. Vegeta lightly grunted in agreement. 'And then later maybe we could....' She trailed off so that he would pick up on her.   
  
'We could what? Spit it out girl!' He demanded.   
  
'We could spar?' She asked uncertainly. He raised an eyebrow. 'It's just that I've always wanted to spar with you, but the only time I ever asked you turned me down,' she babbled.   
  
'Okay. I'll "spar" with you.' He chuckled at the word not taking it seriously. 'We'll train in 450 times gravity,' he added just when her face lit up even further.   
  
'WHAT!!?! I can't take that kind of gravity Vegeta!' Yelled Pan.   
  
He chuckled darkly. 'I train in 24 hundred times earth's normal gravity, but just for you I'll wower it to tweehundwred,' he offered as if her were talking to a baby. This angered Pan. She was now more determined than ever and was not afraid to spar in 300 times earths norm. This of course was Vegeta's plan all along, but he'd leave it for now. He wanted to eat. He motioned to the door with a tilt of his head and left with Pan close behind.   
  
Dinner went by normally. Trunks, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, Bra, Bulma, Vegeta and Pan sat around to circular table chatting away. Pan was talking to Bra, Mr. Briefs to his wife, Bulma to Trunks and Vegeta was listening in on the conversations.   
  
'I think something interesting is going to happen between Vegeta and Pan,' whispered Mrs. Briefs excitedly to her husbands ear.   
  
'Come now! You and your imagination!' He whispered back. Pan missed it, but Vegeta did not. He thought it a bit odd that she was thinking that. *Ha! I'd never mate to Kakarott's brat's brat, and I'm offended that she presumes such things.*   
  
'Vegeta?' Called Bulma cheerfully.   
  
'What is it onna?' He replied with hint of agitation. Bulma didn't notice.   
  
'The new GR should be ready tomorrow.'   
  
He was surprised that it was done so quickly, but he didn't show it. 'Good,' was all he said.   
  
Dinner went smoothly after that. Vegeta got up and put his dishes in the sink and went upstairs. Mr. Briefs and Bulma went into the lab, Pan and Bra went their separate ways, Trunks went off someplace and Mrs. Briefs began to clean up.   
  
Pan walked up the stairs and slipped again. She was more prepared this time and stopped in midair. 'Woah...I should complain about that stair,' grumbled Pan. She made her way to her room and nearly jump through the roof when she saw Vegeta standing over her bed looking at her CD's. 'VEGETA!!' She shouted. 'What are ya trying to do? Give me a heart attack!?' she questioned.   
  
'Actually, I was curious about you music. Is it all as good as the songs I just heard?' Inquired Vegeta.   
  
'Well, no, not all of it, but it's still good. Why? Do you want to listen to one? Because I'm going to bed,' she said tiredly.   
  
'As a matter of fact I would like one. Something...calm-ish,' told Vegeta.   
  
'Hmm...' Pan walked over to the pile and routed through. She eventually pulled out a Nirvana album and handed it to him. He looked it over a few times before going downstairs to put it on. Pan stripped and clamoured into the double bed falling into a deep slumber.   
  
---------------------   
  
That's the end of Day 1 of 14 at the briefs'. I know it's a bit short AND not much happened in it, but that's gonna change in the next few chapters.   
  
Also, I decided that I should point this out; Pan: almost 17 Bra: 18 Trunks: 26 Vegeta: who knows? In this fic a Saiya-jins life-span is about 200 years.   
  
*Glares at Hikumi for eating when I had something to ask him but then forgot, and at PD for no reason in particular.* Thanks Hikumi for proofing this fic.   
  
I'm available to chat on Yahoo IM xenophoberox during the weekends.   
  
Next time: I haven't decided yet. Pan and Vegeta spar and what's this? Pan winning? 


	5. Vegeta under pressure

Pan awoke with the morning sun in her eyes. She had had a good sleep. She got up, went out to the mini-balcony and stretched. The air was fresh and dew could be seen in the grass. The sun was just peeking it's head over the hills in the distance. She yawned and noticed that something was different. She looked over the place and spotted a new, modern looking GR on the lawn where there was none last night. 'Cool,' she said to herself. She couldn't wait to get inside of it and try it out. *I'll try later* she thought when she heard her ever-hungry stomach growl. She showered, and went over what she thought she should ware. *I can't ware my boots. They're too heavy to train in, but then again, I don't have anything else...* she thought. She was gonna ask Vegeta to spar, so she'd need light clothing, but she had to put the boots on anyway. They added at least an extra 3 inches if height to her petite figure so that she was at eye level with most other people. She put on her baggy black jeans, fighting gloves and a black long sleeve with 'Back off: I'm a bitch' on the back and 'Stop staring at my chest' on the front and headed down stairs. Strangely, Vegeta was the only one there. He was clad in his training armour. 'Hey, Vegeta,' she said tiredly. 'You wanna spar in the new GR after we eat?' she added with a bit more liveliness in her voice.   
  
'I've already eaten. I'll meet you outside the GR in 10 minutes. The onna has to tell me how to use the new one. It's meant to have a lot more functions,' said Vegeta, who was a bit bored.   
  
'Oh...okay, Vegeta,' replied Pan before moving over to the fridge. She and Vegeta had awakened before everybody else, so she had to make her own food. She just made some simple sandwiches, about 8, and wolfed them down before going outside where she saw Vegeta reading. Pan guessed it to be an instruction booklet for the GR. He was scowling at it as if to make it easier to read. Pan got a good look at it and nearly fell to her knees laughing.   
  
He glared at her mightily. 'What is it!?' He demanded   
  
'Vegeta...you...you're..' She couldn't finish before she started laughing harder.   
  
'WHAT IS IT BRAT!?!' roared Vegeta as loud as he could, scaring some birds out of the nearby tree.   
  
'You were holding the book upside down,' Pan managed to struggle out. His face would have gone red with embarrassment at his folly had he not had the necessary self-control to prevent it. He threw the book at her.   
  
'FINE! You figure it out!'   
  
On a plane far away, Gohan was thinking about his daughter. *Why do I get the funny feeling that she is doing the exact opposite with Vegeta from what I told her? *sigh*  
  
Pan and Vegeta had managed to get into the GR. It was much bigger than the old one and had one very new feature that stood out from the rest. 'It's capable of creating up to 8 different gravity fields at once each with radically different pressures!' exclaimed Pan as she read aloud from the book for Vegeta to hear.   
  
'In English (Japanese?) please?' remarked Vegeta sarcastically.   
  
'Gladly. You and I could spar, you under 2400 times earths norm, and me, right in front of you, in 300 times earths norm, and then Bulma could be on the other side of the room with no change, and five other people could be in different places, each with their own gravity setting,' she finished in a rather perky voice. She walked over to the controls and turned the GR on. The small computer screen said that there were two people in the room. 'Okay...Vegeta's gravity...2400...mine...300..' Pan mumbled to herself. The moment she hit the start button she felt the gravity suddenly increase to 300. Both she and Vegeta had a hard time standing, but for Pan it was too much. She had to turn hers down to 200 before she fell to the ground.   
  
'What's the matter? Can't take three hundred times gravity?' Vegeta sneered.   
  
'Of course I can! I just can't fight in it...Are we gonna fight, or just talk?' She barely had time to finish the sentence before she was punched in the face. She reeled back and hit the wall. She saw the next one coming and blocked or evaded the flurry of punches and kicks that Vegeta unleashed upon her. 'How....the....hell can you....move so....fast!?!' Pan managed to say while fending them all off.   
  
'I'm not moving fast, brat. You're just slow!' taunted Vegeta. Pan just huffed and concentrated on the fight.   
  
It raged on for hours. Occasionally Pan would get the upper hand, but in general Vegeta was in control. They both were taking a rest when Bulma came in. Were it the old gravity room she would have been crushed, but the new one was designed so that any new entrants started in regular gravity. 'Hi, guys!' greeted Bulma. Pan and Vegeta were too exhausted to reply. Mostly because of the gravity. 'I take it you like the new GR?' asked Bulma.   
  
'It's great, Bulma...' Pan managed to get out. 'Could you turn off the GR now? I'm too weak to do it and Vegeta doesn't know how,' said Pan with a weak grin. Vegeta glared at her.   
  
'Sure,' said Bulma as she walked over to turn it off. She did and both the Saiya-jin felt much stronger. Pan leapt up from her seated position on the floor with a newfound energy. She sniffed the air and her features lit up when she smelt food. Bulma laughed. 'Come on you two. Lunch is ready,' Bulma said cheerfully.   
  
Pan raced out of the gravity chamber and ran straight to the kitchen where the rest of the household was eating. Vegeta was eagerly awaiting the food, but showed much more restraint by calmly walking to where Pan had dashed only seconds before.   
  
The whole family had once again gathered again around the circular table that sat peacefully in the middle of the kitchen. There were numerous topics of discussion flying around as the family interacted. 'Vegeta?' Pan got the attention of Vegeta. He looked at her. 'We're gonna keep sparring, right? It'd be a shame if Bulma's new GR wasn't used as much as it's made for,' she coaxed, knowing that Vegeta would agree. He grunted in approval. 'I checked out the booklet and I think it said that there's a built in audio system, so I'm gonna put on some music while we train. 'K?' she said in a chirpy voice.   
  
'Why are you always so damn perky?' questioned Vegeta.   
  
'I just am. Why? You got a problem with the way I talk and act?' retaliated Pan. Vegeta was silent. Pan grinned and went back to her meal. Within 20 minutes enough food had been eaten (mostly by the four Saiya-jin) to supply a banquet for a night. Pan pushed her chair away from the table and went upstairs to fetch a CD. When she came back down the household had dispersed and Vegeta was standing at the door waiting for Pan.   
  
'What took you so long? If I waited any longer I'd grow old,' he stated gruffly.   
  
'I thought you were old? You're older than my grandpa,' she teased.   
  
'65 is not old!!!' He roared. 'Not for a Saiya-jin anyway. I'm still a young adult. We age at roughly one third the rate that humans do. I don't know how hybrid spawn such as yourself age, but expect to live for at least 100 more years,' he said cockily.. 'So Kakarot may as well be 20 and myself not too far ahead,' he finished.   
  
'Really? Cool,' Pan replied absent mindedly with a drag on cool. Vegeta motioned to the nearby gravity room with a shake of his head and the two made their way over to it. Once inside Pan walked over to the controls and put the CD into the slot and turned the volume up to 20. Vegeta sent a questioning glance to Pan. 'It's called Down to Earth, by Ozzy Osbourne,' she said in answer to his silent question. The music came on loudly. Pan turned up Vegeta's gravity up to 2400. She was about to turn hers up, but a thought entered her head. She grinned evilly and didn't put her gravity up. Vegeta didn't notice. Pan flew at Vegeta and punched him in the nose. Then kicked him in the side. Hard.   
He flinched. She then continued with a barrage of unrelenting attacks.   
  
Vegeta was having a very hard time with her. He was struggling just to remain in the fight. He saw many holes in her defence, but he couldn't move fast enough in the gravity to take advantage of them.   
  
NO EASY WAY OUT BY OZZY OSBOURNE   
  
LOOKING TO THE MIRROR FROM THE OTHER SIDE   
SEEING YOUR REFLECTION, AND A GHOST OF MINE   
TRYING TO DENY IT, BUT THE DAMAGE IS DONE   
UNDER SERGEANTS ORDERS   
BUT THE RACE IS RUN   
  
Vegeta got a good hit on Pan which sent her sailing across the room. She barely caught herself before slamming into one of the metallic walls. Vegeta used this time to power up.   
  
YOU'VE GOT TO TELL ME IT'S OVER IT NOW   
I'M TRAPPED INSIDE OF A DREAM   
THE CRUSHING WEIGHT ON MY SHOULDERS NOW   
IS BEARING DOWN AND IT SEEMS   
THERE'S JUST NO EASY WAY OUT   
NO EASY WAY OUT   
  
Pan also powered up and rushed Vegeta, sending him roughly into a nearby wall. Vegeta was more than frustrated that he was unable to beat her. He had realised that she had no handicap soon after the fight started, but despite the frustration he was enjoying the challenge. He powered up to his maximum power without going Super Saiya-jin and disappeared to reappear behind her, delivering an elbow to her lower back.   
  
READ YOUR DAILY FICTION   
SUPERMAN IS DEAD   
CRUSHING POUNDS OF SILVER   
IMITATING LEAD   
THEN IF HE WILL FIX IT   
CHILDREN OF THE PAST   
I GUESS IT ISN'T WELCOME   
DOESN'T TIME MOVE FAST?   
  
She cried out in pain before spinning around to deliver a punch to the gut...and hit thin air. She quickly spun around again and threw a punch to Vegeta's awaiting face. He caught her hand. She threw up her other hand and boxed him in the ear. He released her. 'Not bad, but not good enough. Power up,' instructed Vegeta. She used this opportunity to power up to full. She launched into a flurry of punches and kicks. They were evenly matched now. She was nowhere even close to Vegeta's power, but his handicap gave Pan a fighting chance.   
  
YOU'VE GOT TO TELL ME IT'S OVER IT NOW   
I'M TRAPPED INSIDE OF A DREAM   
THE CRUSHING WEIGHT ON MY SHOULDERS NOW   
IS BEARING DOWN AND IT SEEMS   
THERE'S JUST NO EASY WAY OUT   
NO EASY WAY OUT   
  
The music was forever blaring from the hidden speakers that had been placed through out the gravity room. It reminded Vegeta of what could have been. Never a day passed when he did not wish that he would wake up from the worst nightmare of his life to find himself in his own bed in the royal palace on Vegeta-sei, his home.   
  
NIGHT AND THE SHADOW OF MAN   
THIS IS THE DAWN OF THE DEAD   
DON'T LET IT LIVE IN YOUR HEAD   
AND THEN NOW AS THE SABBATH BEGINS   
IT WAKES YOUR NIGHTMARE AGAIN,   
SO RUN AWAY IF YOU CAN, SO JUST RUN, RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN   
  
He stopped thinking about that. He had a fight to concentrate on. Vegeta once again disappeared and reappeared behind Pan and elbowed her in the lower spine. Pan spun around and connected with nothingness. She spun around again and punched, only to have her hand captured by Vegeta. She used her other one. He caught it too.   
  
YOU'VE GOT TO TELL ME IT'S OVER IT NOW   
I'M TRAPPED INSIDE OF A DREAM   
THE CRUSHING WEIGHT ON MY SHOULDERS NOW   
IS BEARING DOWN AND IT SEEMS   
THERE'S JUST NO EASY WAY OUT   
TOO LATE TO TELL ME ITS OVER NOW   
FALLING APART AT THE SEAMS   
NO ANGEL SITS ON MY SHOULDER NOW   
I HOLD MY HEAD AND IT SCREAMS   
THERE'S JUST NO EASY WAY OUT   
NO EASY WAY OUT   
  
The music ended. Vegeta and Pan locked hands and began to wrestle. They looked into each other's eyes. Vegeta used his superior strength to push her to the wall, pinning her. They never broke eye contact the whole time. They remained still for several seconds. Pan heart began to beat faster in her chest. She began to feel very anxious. *Why is he staring at me like that?* she thought anxiously. Her breathing rate quickened. *What is he doing? He couldn't be? No way! He...he* her train of thought came to an end as Vegeta's lips gently brushed off of her's before he broke off. Pan was breathless. 'What was that?' she asked, shock present in her tone.   
  
Vegeta had a look of thought plastered onto his face and then jumped back. Pan barely dodged the ki blast that Vegeta had sent her, only to have it ricochet off the wall and hit her from behind. 'Ouch!' she cried out. 'You bastard! You're gonna pay for that, Vegeta! This is one of my best shirts!' she threatened playfully with a grin. The near-kiss soon forgotten, Pan and Vegeta sparred for the rest of the day right up until dinner time.   
  
The dinner table was as always, but with one exception: Pan would occasionally steal a glance at Vegeta, then look away blushing when he noticed that she was staring at him. Now with training over for the day she had been hit hard with the knowledge that she had almost kissed Vegeta. Or did Vegeta almost kiss her? She didn't really care. All she knew was that she enjoyed it. *What am I thinking!? It was an accident. Plain and simple. A mistake. A bad, impossible, warm, sexy mistake. Kuso!! Why is my subconscious self betraying my logical self?* she thought to herself.   
  
As the food began to disappear so did the people. Pan went up to her soundproof room (Bulma told her during dinner, even though she was a bit secluded) and plugged her guitar in and turned the volume up to 35. She practised for about an hour before having a shower and getting into bed. She lay there thinking about what had happened in the GR that day. Her thoughts eventually drifted to Vegeta and music. She was amazed that he actually LIKED her music. He had said so himself and she knew he wasn't the type of person to lie. With those as her last thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.   
  
'Maybe...maybe he'll go to the concert wif me...' murmured Pan in her sleep as she dreamt about what might happen if he did.   
  
-------------   
  
The fic is picking up speed, ne? This is the most successful fic I've ever written. I had never planned on so many reviews!! Keep'em coming, or else I may need to enforce the blackmail option '10 reviews per chapter'. Hopefully it'll never come to that.   
  
If you have any one-shot questions, ask in a review and if I feel that they need answering I'll reply. Wanna ask about something complex, then get me at weekends under the yahoo ID 'xenophoberox'. Plz!!!?? I get so lonely and Hikumi likes to eat rather than talk to his friends *sniffs*.   
Hikumi: *glares* I...won't even respond to that. Anyway, I'm proofing these fics! Isn't that enough?!? *sighs* 


	6. Pan under pressure

On the last chapter:   
  
'Maybe...maybe he'll go to the concert wif me...' murmured Pan in her sleep as she dreamt about what might happen if he did.   
  
----------   
  
Six days had passed since the day in the gravity room when Vegeta had come so close to kissing Pan. Ever since then she felt a strange feeling inside her whenever he was around that she couldn't quite understand. At first she had tried to distance herself from Vegeta, but after he came looking for her she mostly got over the incident. Not that she minded his company. Quite the opposite, she enjoyed it immensely. She was amazed at how much interest he took in her music. His favourite type was black metal, but he really liked most of what she had to offer him. She had even convinced him to try her guitar out. He, of course, couldn't play it, and nearly ended up smashing it in a rage. As hard as it was to believe, she considered Vegeta as friend. She often wondered if he felt the same way. She had the impression that Vegeta had never had any real friends. She had managed to get bits and pieces of his past that he dropped while they were talking. He wasn't always mopey though. He joked with Pan about Trunks sometimes. It was more like taking the piss out of him and his natural hair colour. Mostly. And of course how weak he was. Actually, that was Vegeta bragging about his own strength.   
  
Now, Pan lay sprawled out on the floor of the gravity room. Since she came to CC she had gotten much stronger. She was panting heavily from her intense workout in 300 times gravity. She was drained of her energy, and could have easily fallen asleep had the scent of breakfast not excited her. Unfortunately, she was so drained of strength she couldn't lift herself up. She tried again, harder this time. She called out for help. She would have been heard if the room was not soundproof like many other rooms in the house. After about five minutes of calling out for help and struggling to get up, she accepted the fact that she wasn't going to get out of there until someone came looking for her. She sighed, then fell asleep.   
  
Vegeta had been eating breakfast while Pan had been struggling to get up. He felt her ki try to up on several occasions, only to have it dipped lower than before. It was, however, rising again. He assumed she had fallen asleep as she had stopped moving. He finished, then went out to the gravity room.   
  
When he opened the door the first thing he noticed was her scent. It was very strong. Stronger than his own. *Most likely because she uses this place more than I do.* He stopped to think about what he had just been thinking about and chuckled. He looked around and spotted Pan. She was lying asleep on the floor, her hair silky black hair matted to her face. He stood there staring at her for longer than he cared to know. After an eternity she began to stir. Pan opened her eyes and met coal black ones staring right back. She remained locked with his gaze for a few seconds before looking away, blushing. Vegeta smirked. Just as she was about to get up she fell back down again. She looked over at Vegeta, who was now fiddling with the gravity controls. 'What do you think you're doing, Vegeta!?!' demanded Pan.   
  
He looked over at her. 'Increasing your gravity to 350?' he answered innocently.   
  
'WHAT!?' She roared. She got up unsteadily and began the short, hard journey to the controls.   
  
'I don't think so,' he said. Before she could get any further the gravity went up to 500. She had been completely rejuvenated during her nap, but was no match for 500 times gravity. She was using all of her power just to keep from being crushed. She fell painfully to her hands and knees. She raised her head with difficulty and glared at the smirking Vegeta.   
  
'Why?' she asked. 'Revenge,' he said smugly. Pan knew he wasn't going to let her up until he felt like it, so she crawled over to a wall and sat against it.   
  
He turned the gravity down to 400 and walked over to her and sat down beside her. He forced her into a conversation. She was not pleased with how he was treating her. She still couldn't move. *At least I'm not struggling to stay alive* she thought. After an hour of her being pissed off, Vegeta turned the gravity down to 1. Pan got up, walked over to Vegeta and punched him in the stomach as hard as she could. Vegeta barely felt it.   
  
'Vegeta, I want you to know that if you ever do that again,' was all Pan got out before Vegeta leaned forward and kissed her. Not like last time. This was a real kiss. His lips ravaged hers hungrily. Pan reveled in the soft warmth of the embrace. He broke it off as abruptly as he had started it. Pan stared at Vegeta in shock.   
  
'What were you saying?' asked Vegeta as if nothing had happened.   
  
It took Pan a second to acknowledge what he had said. 'Vegeta, I was wondering, do you want to go to a heavy metal concert with me tomorrow night?' she said quickly. *That not what I wanted to say! Kami! I just asked him out! HE just kissed me! Was it a mistake? No. No way that that was a mistake! Should I be angry? I don't want to be angry. Happy? No. I can't be happy about that! But...I...I...*   
  
'Yes. I think that I would enjoy that. I assume it's at the stadium in town. Correct?' he said. She nodded numbly. 'Good.' Pan stared at his back as he walked away. She traced her lips with her thumb, as if trying to recapture the moment.   
  
*But I am happy...*   
  
-------------   
  
Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but if I did anything else I'd just be babbling. The next chapter will document the concert, Tattoo the Planet. That was a real concert that I was going to go to, but they changed the date on very short notice so I missed it! And it was Static-X, Pantera, Cradle of Filth and Slayer! Oh well...In the fic it's pretty much a really big concert with all the greatest faces in metal. Review!!   
  
I know your probably all thinking 'Vegeta is OOC', right? This factors in later, so don't worry.   
  
Last: My Grandmother has been dying for the last 2 years from a terminal illness, and it looks like she's not gonna be around much longer. What this means to you is the fic may go on hiatus with no notice in the near future (I'd be going to her house in the U.S for a few weeks and she has no computer!! O_O;;;).   
Hikumi: However, I'm still here! *waits* So...nobody cares, then? I give up...v.v 


	7. Tattoo the Planet

H Title: Tattoo the Planet   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Mega Deth, Metallica, Marilyn Manson, Slayer, Cradle of Filth, Pantera ect...   
  
Sorry this took so long to get out. My grandmother is still alive and there is gonna be an very large amount of swearing and messed people in this chapter. There is also a bit of bloodshed in the next chapter, So remember: Teenagers and up! No young kids. This is just how my friends and I act (retarded). In fact, I am featured in this chapter! Minor Mary sue alert! (don't worry, It's no regular self-insertation. I'm just an extra.)   
Hikumi: Hmm...*reads* Lotta extras here...this should keep everyone guessing...  
  
Also, Vegeta is a bit out of character in this chapter for no reason other than to fit into the picture. (he's making an effort)   
  
  
  
  
  
Pan woke up in her bed at CC. She was calm for a moment, but then she remembered what had transpired between her and Vegeta in the gravity room only yesterday. *Kuso!* she thought. *I asked him to the concert! And he said yes! He'll end up killing somebody. With the number of assholes there he's sure to become pissed off... Okay. I'll just bring him, find a familiar face and keep him talking. Talking? This is Vegeta!* She was interrupted when Vegeta walked into the room. 'Ahh!! Vegeta, I'm in bed! What if I wasn't wearing anything!?' roared a blushing Pan to Vegeta. Vegeta stared at her, smirking.   
  
'What if you weren't wearing anything?' he retorted slyly. Pan inhaled sharply and flushed deeper. 'You slept in late,' he continued, 'so I brought up breakfast for you. Here,' he finished as he handed a tray full of things like bacon, pudding, toast and eggs. Pan looked at the tray with a stupefied expression on her face. She slowly reached out and took it from Vegeta and set it on her lap while sitting up.   
  
They sat in silence as Pan gulped her food down. When she finished she got out of bed and got dressed. 'Did you like it?' inquired Vegeta. Pan looked up at Vegeta, a bit surprised.   
  
'Yeah. Why? You know I like Mrs. Briefs' cooking.' Vegeta frowned.   
  
'That buffoon didn't cook your meal.'   
  
'Then who did? Bulma?'   
  
'I did.'   
  
Pan laughed. 'Sure you did. Now come on, who made it? Bra? Trunks? Dr. Briefs?' A slightly hurt expression crossed Vegeta's face as she laughed at him. He growled and then left without a word. Pan stopped laughing when she realised that she had rejected the idea of him doing something for her. *Oh no. He really did make that, didn't he? And I laughed at him. The first act of kindness on his part and I throw it back in his face. Way to hurt a friend. I've gotta go find him!* she thought before leaping out of bed and running after him.   
  
==========   
  
Vegeta stomped angrily away from Pan's room. *Why did she not believe me? Does she not trust me? But I thought we were friends. Aren't friends meant to trust each other?* He paused for a second after that thought. *Friends? Are we really friends? Yes. Yes, we are friends........I've never had any friends before. But I spent 2 hours preparing that food, and when I tell her that, she laughs in my face! Friends don't do that. Do they?....But what if it was a good natured laugh? It seemed that way...Kami, I've gotta go back!*   
  
Vegeta turned around to head for Pan's room and crashed into none other than Pan. She was about to fall back, but Vegeta caught her by the shoulders. They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. 'Pan, I-'   
  
Pan cut Vegeta off. 'Vegeta, I'm sorry that I laughed at you and that I didn't believe you. It's just that...well...what you did for me was very out of character, so it was hard for me to believe. And the meal was wonderful,' said Pan.   
  
'Thank you,' Vegeta said with some difficulty. He couldn't remember the last time he had said that without malice to someone. The hall fell into a comfortable silence that lasted a few minutes.   
  
'Vegeta, you're my friend, right?' asked Pan uncertainly. She abhorred the thought that he might not care anything for her. He looked into her eyes as if examining her thoughts.   
  
'Yes. And you're mine.' When he said that Pan was overjoyed. So overjoyed that she leapt at Vegeta and hugged him. She released him after a few seconds. She looked at him and blushed. She began to fiddle with her shirt. 'What was that for?' asked Vegeta, who was very surprised.   
  
'For being my friend. I've only ever had a few friends and every one of them counts.'   
  
'You've only had a few people who you would call a friend? But I don't see why anybody wouldn't enjoy your company,' said Vegeta.   
  
'People my age always made fun of me when I was in primary school. They ignored me in middle school. It's only this year that I've made any real friends in high school. And even now not that many. I've been trying to suppress my instincts, but the more I do the more I feel the need to act upon them. Before last year, Bra was my only friend. So you see, making a new friend is a big deal for me. That's why I'm so happy,' told Pan. Vegeta thought about what she had said and was overjoyed that he brought so much happiness to her. He didn't know why he cared. He had never really cared for someone in this way for a very long time. *Ever since her...* He debated whether or not to tell her about what he was thinking. He wanted to, but he was afraid that she would laugh at him. Or pretend that she didn't care. *But why would she care? This person died long before her father was born...* He looked at her more intensely and made up his mind.   
  
'You're only the second friend I've ever had. I had one friend when I was much younger. A female friend. I loved her. I wanted to mate with her, but I knew that if I did, Freeza would have killed her, so we had to keep our relationship a secret. Freeza found out anyway and he took her away from me. He publicly aborted our baby and then killed her, but not before letting Zarbon, Dodoria and the Ginyu force have their way with her. There was nothing I could do. I was so weak. Had I been a thousand times stronger I couldn't have stopped it. I made two vows that day. One was to kill Freeza and all his men. The other...' He trailed off. Pan was bombarded with many emotions. First she was surprised that Vegeta was telling her this, then saddened for his loss, then angry at Freeza, then guilty that she couldn't have stopped it.   
  
'Vegeta...I never knew...' said Pan sadly.   
  
'It's not your fault. It's mine. If only I could have bonded to her...If I had I'm sure that I could have become a Super Saiya-jin and killed Freeza. Bonded Saiya-jins are more powerful than non-bonded ones. I couldn't bond to her because she was not Saiya-jin. I came so close to going super that day. It was just like when I did become super, only my will had been shattered. If only I had pushed a little further...' Vegeta trailed off. He let go of her. 'Enough about my past. Is there some kind of clothing that I need to wear tonight?' he asked. The sudden change in subject hinted to Pan that he was uncomfortable with what they had been talking about. She decided to go along with it.   
  
'Wellll......that depends. What are you willing to wear?' inquired Pan.   
  
'It must not be silly. Or colourful. Or stupid. Or-'   
  
'I think you should go in your old armor,' interrupted Pan. 'You know, the one with the flaps on the side and the shoulder thingies? If you painted that red and black it would look great! I'll help you. Come on!' Pan then proceeded to drag Vegeta down the hall to his room where she assumed he kept his clothes and armor. They soon arrived at Bulma and Vegeta's room. 'Where do you keep it?' asked Pan. Vegeta pointed over to a mahogany closet on the the messy side of the room. Pan trotted over to it and opened it. The inside was very plain. It was dusty. 'It probably hasn't been cleaned since Vegeta moved in,' she mused.   
Vegeta glared at her, but she just smiled back.   
  
'My older stuff is at the back.'   
  
Pan searched through his stuff amazed at what she found. Ray guns, armor, both old and new, a scouter, what Pan assumed to be intergalactic star maps. 'Vegeta, where did you get this stuff? I was told that you had nothing with you when you were wished to Earth from Namek,' asked a very curious Pan.   
  
'After I was wished back I went in search of Kakarot. I picked up this stuff along the way. Now get the armour and lets get out of here. It will take time for the paint to dry,' said Vegeta impatiently. Pan emerged from the closet with not one, but two sets of armor. They were blue and goldish-orange. They both had large shoulder guards and flaps that came down to guard the thighs.   
  
'Let's go to my friends house to paint these.' Vegeta was shaking his head "no". 'He's the one who invited me, so we have to go anyway if you want to get in,' said a smirking Pan. Vegeta sighed.   
  
'Fine. We leave right now,' said Vegeta firmly.   
  
'So you won't be wearing your pink badman shirt?' asked Pan, who feigned disappointment. Vegeta face-faulted.   
  
'NO!! How dare you insult me like that!!' roared Vegeta. Pan just laughed.   
  
'C'mon Veggie-chan, follow me!' shouted Pan as she jumped off the balcony outside the window and flew off. Vegeta growled, but followed her anyway.   
  
-------   
  
Ozzy was sitting in his room watching MTV2 when he heard the doorbell ring. He went downstairs and opened the door. Much to his surprise, Pan and a scary-looking man were there. 'Uhh...Hey Pan! What's up?' he said while looking nervously at Vegeta.   
  
'Hey Ozzy. I made it for the concert! I brought a new friend too. This is Vegeta. Vegeta, this is David Osborn. Just call him Ozzy,' said Pan cheerfully as she introduced her friends to one another.   
  
Ozzy waved. 'Hello Vegeta. If your a 'friend' of Pan's, your a friend of mine,' he said slyly, waggling his black eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner.   
  
'I assure you, we are JUST friends,' stated Pan firmly after she slapped him upside the head, messing up his long, black hair. Vegeta raised one eyebrow.   
  
'What?' he replied innocently. 'Why don't you two come in? I was watching MTV2. Getting ready for the concert, which doesn't start for...' He looked down at his wrist, reading his imaginary watch. 'six hours.'   
  
  
Pan and Vegeta walked in. Vegeta looked up at Ozzy, who would have been a good 8 inches taller than him if his hair didn't spike up like a flame. 'Nice hair, Vegeta,' commented Ozzy.   
  
'Bitch,' said Vegeta calmly.   
  
'Ass,' retaliated Ozzy.   
  
'Bakayaro.'   
  
'Shit-head.'   
  
'Weakling.'   
  
'Was that a challenge?' asked Ozzy ludicrously.   
  
'Like you could beat me.'   
  
Ozzy then pulled back and punched Vegeta right in the nose. 'AHH!!!!!' roared Ozzy as he brought back his hand and put his knuckles in his mouth. 'That hurt like fuck!! I give!' Vegeta smirked. 'What do you have behind that face? A brick wall?'   
  
'It doesn't matter, Ozzy,' said Pan. 'We need these painted red and black. Can you help?' she asked as she held up the armor in her hand.   
  
Still swearing and muttering under his breath, Ozzy took the two items from Pan and looked them over. 'These are really cool, Pan. Will you be wearing them tonight?'   
  
She nodded. 'Vegeta too.'   
  
'Let's go to my mom's room. She likes to paint and has a bunch of shit we could use,' said Ozzy.   
  
The three went upstairs and entered his mom's room. There was a double bed by the wall, and a canvas and a bunch of paint stuff on the floor. Ozzy laid the two sets of armor on the bed and opened the red and black paint.   
  
The three worked on them for hours. Vegeta really amazed Pan when he announced that he would be painting as well. She wondered why everyone said that he was so cold. She certainly didn't think so. He had never been maliciously cruel to her. They joked around and insulted each other, but it had never been serious. *Who ever would have thought! Vegeta, my friend. Dad always acted like he was the devil, but...he's not. He's really cool AND he'd kick my dad's ass, and his son's ass, put together times ten!* Pan grinned. *And someday I'm gonna be strong enough to kick his ass...I hope....I wish...whatever.*   
  
'I have finished,' stated Vegeta. Pan looked at his armour. Little bits of red outlined the pitch black mass of the armour. It looked so cool she was jealous. She had finished some time before him because she used only black; not as kick-ass-looking as red and black.   
  
'Yep,' said Ozzy with disinterest even though he was very impressed.   
  
'That is so cool, Vegeta. We are so gonna rock tonight,' said Pan honestly.   
  
'What about...ME!!' yelled Ozzy in a voice that reminded Pan of her fathers Saiyaman voice. Pan and Vegeta both stayed silent for the sheer purpose of creating a "Who the hell is that" atmosphere. 'Fine! But I'm still gonna rock,' moped Ozzy after a few seconds.   
  
'So Vegeta, what's up?' With that Ozzy sighed and left to change. Vegeta looked at Pan and laughed. He had figured out that Pan was trying to make Ozzy feel like a sad loner. Vegeta didn't say anything after he had stopped laughing.   
  
'We should be going to the concert. It starts in an hour.' Vegeta nodded. He put his armour on and adjusted it. Pan marveled at him for a few seconds before she found Vegeta helping her into her armor. He pulled it over her head and stood back to admire her. 'So how do I look? And be honest, Vegeta,' asked Pan firmly.   
  
'You look...' Vegeta had trouble getting the words out. He wanted to say it, but was afraid that if he did he would jeopardise their new-found friendship.   
  
'I look...?' Vegeta didn't say anything. 'Come on! Tell me!' demanded Pan.   
  
'You look...beautiful,' he managed to choke out.   
  
Pan raised an eyebrow. 'In battle armor? Cool.' She grinned to herself. She then realised that he had meant it in a different way to how she took it. She blushed and looked away from him. He smiled. Ozzy chose that moment to reappear dressed in black jeans, calf high boots, and Mega Deth shirt, complete with a leather jacket with numerous sewn on patches.   
  
'Lets go. Pan, because we're late you'll have to fly us there,' said Ozzy. Vegeta looked mildly surprised that he knew about flying.   
  
'I can fly myself,' said Vegeta.   
  
'You can? I wish I could!' Ozzy whined.   
  
'Vegeta,' called Pan. 'I forgot my guitar at your place. I want to try and have a few people sign it, so I gotta go get it. Take Oz to the concert, will ya?' said Pan. She was already heading for the window.   
  
'Oh I get now. Hehe...Pan's fuckin' Vegeta!!' teased Ozzy. Pan turned red with embarrassment.   
  
'No I'm not. Fuck you, you jackasshole!' insulted Pan as she flew out the window on her way to CC.   
  
Ozzy ran to the window. 'YO MA!!' He watched her go before turning to Vegeta. 'She is such a dick. So anyway, Vegeta. How's it goin'? Would you like some tips on how to act?' Vegeta snorted and picked Ozzy up and flew out the window.   
  
The flare of ki dried the paint on his armor, so Ozzy didn't smudge it on the way. Also on the way, Ozzy told Vegeta how to act accordingly, much to Vegeta's displeasure.   
  
'And if somebody says 'yo ma was great last night', you say-'   
  
'If you don't shut the fuck up right now I'll kill you. Friend of Pan or not,' threatened Vegeta.   
  
'....Slaughter in the name of Christ? Cool...'   
  
'You are very stupid, aren't you?'   
  
'Why, if by stupid you mean stupid, then no. I am above average intelligence.'   
  
'Funny. I could have sworn that Earth has not gotten universally stupider in the last 20 years.' Ozzy laughed out loud. Vegeta then became aware of Pan's rapidly approaching ki. He turned his head and saw her coming. He slowed down to her speed and leveled with her. Sure enough, she had her guitar case slung over her back.   
  
'And,' Ozzy began, but got no further because Vegeta threw him to Pan, who caught him. 'Vegeta! You are such a dickhead! What if Pan didn't want to save me?'   
  
'Then you would have fallen about 6 feet onto the ground. We're here.'   
  
'So we are.'   
  
They had landed in an alley way. Vegeta motioned for the other two to go round the corner to The Point: The really, really big public events building where concerts, fairs, shows and track racing took place. They walked across the street and over to the bouncer who stood outside the double doors which led inside. He was checking that each person had a ticket, and turned away those who didn't. 'Hey, Chris!' called Pan. He looked over at her and smiled.   
  
'Hey Panny! I didn't think you could make it, what with living with a billion heir and stuff. Wow! That outfit looks so cool it's unreal. Hey Ozzy. Who's this?' Chris asked motioning to Vegeta. 'He's even cooler looking than you, Pan.'   
  
'That's Vegeta. They're fucking,' said Ozzy with a grin. Pan smacked him over the head. Hard. So hard that he crashed right through the doors and came to a halt about 10 feet inside.   
  
'He is such a wanker. We're not even going out, Chris, so don't get any ideas,' said Pan irritably.   
  
'Too late,' said Chris with a grin. Ozzy had recovered and returned.   
  
'Bitch.' Pan just smiled sweetly at Ozzy.   
  
'That hurt..'   
  
'See ya inside when your done here, Chris. Bye,' said Pan as she, Ozzy and Vegeta went inside.   
  
Inside was a mass of people, flashing lights, and background music. The smell of alcohol and smoke was overwhelming. To a Saiya-jin anyway. Ozzy didn't seem to notice. *Most likely because he is brain-dead..* thought Vegeta.   
  
'I'm gonna go and look for the guys. Wanna come?' Ozzy asked Pan and Vegeta. They both nodded and went off in search of Pan's friends.   
  
Soon after they began searching, the concert started. A band got up on stage. Ozzy and Pan knew them as Metallica. The singer began to talk.   
  
'Hello, people of wherever the fuck we are right now.' The crowed cheered. 'First of all, I'd like to thank you for paying tonight.' The crowed booed. 'Whoops. I mean, coming tonight. I've been asked to read the list of bands that will be playing to night. Each band will be on at different times and each are allowed to play only two songs of their choice. The bands tonight in no particular order will be as follows:   
  
Mega Deth   
Metallica   
Marilyn Manson   
Slayer   
Pantera   
Soil   
  
  
(A/N I'm not gonna put 12 songs into the fic, so expect a max of only 1)   
  
Did I forget to say Metallica?' he finished. Less than a second later the band started.   
  
Until It Sleeps   
  
Where do I take this pain of mine   
I run, but it stays right my side   
So tear me open, pour me out   
There's things inside that scream and shout   
And the pain still hates me   
So hold me, until it sleeps   
  
Vegeta, Pan and Ozzy continued to look for their friends. Ozzy was swinging his hair around as he walked, but Vegeta and Pan could relate to the song. They had both had painful lives and only in recent years had they gotten better. It didn't make the pain go away though. It was always there, like a scar. It would fade, but it would never vanish.   
  
Just like the curse, just like the stray   
You feed it once, and now it stays   
So tear me open, but beware   
There's things inside without a care   
And the dirt still stains me   
So wash me, until I'm clean   
  
It grips you, so hold me   
It stains you, so hold me   
It hates you, so hold me   
It holds you, so hold me   
  
Until it sleeps   
  
So tell me why you've chosen me   
Don't want your grip, don't want your greed   
I'll tear me open, make you gone   
No more can you hurt anyone   
And the fear still shakes me   
So hold me, until it sleeps   
  
Vegeta was very much reminded of his past self. The murdering, uncaring monster that Freeza had moulded him to be. He knew exactly what 'it' was, and it scared him. He was scared that 'it' would wake up again and make him hurt Pan. 'It' was the ability to transform into a Super Saiya-jin. That was when he was not in control.   
  
It grips you, so hold me   
It stains you, so hold me   
It hates you, so hold me   
It holds you, so hold me   
  
Until it sleeps   
  
He didn't have the control that Kakarot had. Kakarot could go for weeks as a Super Saiya-jin and still have a smile on his face. It drove Vegeta mad with power. He unconsciously took Pan's hand in his own as they walked. Pan didn't notice.   
  
I don't want it   
So tear me open, but beware   
The things inside without a care   
And the dirt still stains me   
So wash me, 'till I'm clean...   
I'll tear me open, make you gone   
No longer will you hurt anyone   
And the fear still shapes me   
So hold me, until it sleeps...   
  
Until it sleeps...   
  
The song ended. Ozzy then spotted a gang of teenagers in their own little corner. Skateboards, bottles of drink and numerous other items littered the ground. 'There they are!' he yelled and ran over to them, Pan and Vegeta, hand in hand in tow.   
  
'Did ya miss me?' said Ozzy to the group. There were 5 of them. They were all dressed in black. All in hoodies. They looked up at him and greeted him. They then looked at Pan and Vegeta.   
  
'Hi Pan. I love you and your boyfriends' outfits,' said one of them.   
  
'We're not together! Why does everybody say that?' mused an annoyed Pan.   
  
'Maybe because you two fuckers're holding hands?' piped up another one. Vegeta and Pan shot a look at their interlocked hands and jumped back from each other.   
  
'How the FUCK did that happen?!? I don't even remember that!' ranted Pan.   
  
'Who the fuck cares?' said Vegeta. 'It was an accident.'   
  
'Err...lemme introduce you guys,' offered Ozzy. 'Guys, this is Vegeta. He's fucking Pan no matter what either says.' He received a finger from Pan and a death glare from Vegeta. 'Vegeta, this is Knobbs,' he motioned to a guy with a Blink 182 hoodie. '...John...' He pointed to a 24 year old man with a plain black hoodie. '...Carl' He pointed to a 14 year old with blond spiky hair and a Linkin Park hoodie. 'Philip A.K.A. Simon' He pointed to the one that had spoke up first. 'And De Nero.' He pointed the the dark looking guy in the corner. They were all around 5'9 and all wore baggy denim trousers with multiple chains and runners, except De Nero, who had knee high boots.   
  
'Hi..' each one of them said. Carl walked over to Vegeta. 'Nice hair, man. Can I have some?' Without waiting for an answer he pulled on Vegeta's hair. He wasn't able to get any out though. After a few minutes he gave up. 'That's really strong stuff, Vegeta.' That said, he walked over to Ozzy and grabbed a fistful of his hair. 'Here's a lesson about Ozzy. His hair comes out...' He pulled out about 50 strands. 'Easily!' He showed the hair to Vegeta ,who looked at it with distaste, before shoving it down his trousers. Vegeta looked at him oddly.   
  
De Nero walked over and greeted Vegeta. 'Don't mind him, Vegeta. He hit his head as a boy.'   
  
'So, Vegeta,' continued De Nero. 'Tell us about yourself. What's your favourite band? How old are you? What up with you and Pan? How long have you been into metal?' asked De Nero calmly.   
  
'My...my age is not important. I don't have a favourite band. My deal with Pan is that we're friends. She is staying at my house because her parents are away on vacation. She brought over her music CDs and I found them interesting. My son's music drove me crazy. He's the teeniest tenniebopper I've ever seen. And he has purple hair,' Vegeta added as an afterthought. The group laughed.   
  
'Cool,' Said John as he grinned and nodded his head. 'Pan's fucking a married man. Hehehe...' He looked up to see Pan holding a ki blast the size of a basketball.   
  
'Shut up, shithead, or else I'll shove this thing so far up your ass you'll choke on it. Understand?' she said with a serious grin.   
  
'Whatever,' he said. The whole gang knew of her powers. They knew everything about her except her bloodline. They assumed she got it from her grandfather on her mother's side and from her mother. 'Let's just pay attention to the concert.'   
  
At that moment in time Marilyn Manson was on stage. 'Come on, you lot. Make some fucking noise!' The crowd cheered. 'What a fucking crap way to spend a weekend.' Someone threw a blow-up sex doll onto the stage and yelled something. Manson laughed. 'I don't think so. It looks to me like your fucking Mrs. I-hope-it's-better-in-bed too. This next song is entitled 'Tainted Love'!'   
  
'He is so stupid,' stated De Nero.   
  
'GET OFF THE STAGE YOU FUCKING CUNT!!!' shouted Knobbs.   
  
The concert went on this way for hours on end. Band after band would go up, play, then fuck off somewhere. Towards the end of the concert Pan and Vegeta, who were next to the stage, standing away from the group, began to feel weird. It felt like their bodies were being rearranged. Vegeta knew what was happening. His tail was growing back. It soon began to hurt. A lot. The pain for both Pan and Vegeta became extreme. Vegeta began to sweat. He dropped to his knees and gritted his teeth hoping that it would help. It felt like his tail was being pulled, and on fire at the same time, even though it wasn't there yet. He cried out. The muffled cry soon became an agonising scream. He had had no idea that it was going to hurt at all, let alone cause this kind of agony. He struggled to look over at Pan. What he saw almost killed him on the inside.   
Pan, in a fit of unbearable agony and panic had shot a ki blast into the air and it had crashed into the steel structure of the stage, which was now falling down. The crowd scattered and ran in all directions. The band on stage abandoned their instruments and fled. Vegeta caught the sight of a huge chunk of steel falling right on Pan. His heart leapt into his throat. Ignoring the spine-splitting pain in his body, or the risk of losing his tail, he went Super Saiya-jin 2 and sped over the pile of steel and concrete. He punched the huge masses of steel and concrete out of the way. He dug deeper and deeper, yet he could not find Pan. He searched for her ki. *Thank Kami! It's still there!* It was low. Very low. Lower than he had ever felt any ki. He caught a glimpse of her hair. In half a flash he was over to her. He pulled a few slabs of concrete off of her.   
  
He took one look at her and knew that she was dying.   
  
  
  
---------------   
  
Hehe...What a cliffhanger. What will happen to Pan in the Next chapter? Between Senzu beans, Dende's healing powers and the Dragon Balls, surely Vegeta can do something to save her. Right?   
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed!   
  
....   
....   
I could swear I'm forgetting something........Oh! And uhh...thanks to Hikumi for beta-ing.   
  
Hikumi: Oh gods, THANKS...you're SO appreciative! And I'm only after coming out of a hospital thanks to KP's odd don't-try-this-at-home recipes! Well, whoever's more appreciative than him, I'll proof read any and all fics you want. *goes all businesslike* For only $0.00! Get it now, while the offer stands! *meekly* Please? 


	8. Vegeta's sacrifice

A/N: Warning. This bit is extremely angsty   
A/N2: Hikumi and I have had a...*glances uneasily at Hikumi* talk. He has been bugging me to add a G/B to this fic, or as a sequel. That's Goten/Bulma @_@;;;. What do you guys think? I don't think it's ever been done before. *whispers to readers* I think Hikumi has gone crazy. (Hikumi: Can't you just FEEL the appreciation here?)  
A/N3: This is not the last chapter so don't worry!! I'm on a roll! Chapter 9 is in the making at the moment, but I'm not posting it unless I get 110 reviews! *cackles maniacally for ages until he sees that everyone has gone on to read the stuff below*   
---------   
  
He took one look at her and knew that she was dying.   
  
---------   
  
He pulled the last chunk of concrete off her broken body. She was now lying in a cradled position. Her armor was missing very large pieces of it. It had saved her life. He knew that she would have died for sure if she didn't have it, and he thanked the gods for it. But he also knew that she might not survive anyway, and it scared him more than anything. Her once beautiful face was now covered in dirt and blood. It ran freely from an open wound that went from her forehead, through her right eye and down her cheek. Whenever she breathed, bubbles came from her chest where another huge gash ran from the top of her breast, left and down to her abdomen. There were many other small cuts across her body. He felt her torso to discover she had at least 8 broken ribs. She had a pained look on her now bloody face. He needed to get her a senzu bean. He gently took her into her arms.   
  
'V...Vegeta?' She was awake. She coughed up some blood. 'Please, Vegeta...I...I don't want to die. Help me,' she begged. She buried her injured head into Vegeta's chest plate.   
  
It tore Vegeta apart from the inside. 'Don't worry Pan. We're going to Korin's tower to get a senzu. You'll be fine.' Though he sounded confident, he doubted that she would survive. He knew he would sacrifice himself to save her if he could. He suddenly wished that it was he who was dying in Pan's place. Vegeta took off and headed towards Korin's tower at high speed through the cloudless, starry night. He vaguely noted that the pain in his body had subsided and that both he and Pan had their tails. Hers was hanging limply. This worried Vegeta. Even in a state of near-death a Saiya-jin's tail should be moving. He nudged her tail with his, but got no reaction. He tried several more times, but got nothing. He eventually gave up trying to get it to move and wrapped his own tail gently around her damaged waist.   
  
Half way through the journey Pan began to shake. 'What's wrong, Pan?' asked Vegeta worriedly.   
  
'Cold....It's very cold.'   
  
Vegeta flared his ki to heat the air around them. 'I'm going to die, amn't I?' asked a weakened Pan. She began to cry.   
  
'No. You're not going to die. I won't let you,' whispered Vegeta to her. What she said next shocked Vegeta.   
  
'Please don't let me die, Vegeta. I don't want to die. I love you, Vegeta. I want to be with you always, but if I die I can't do that.' She began sobbing into his armor.   
  
He cradled her small form closer to his body. This served to smear Vegeta's obsidian armor a metallic red. He began to recite a song that he had learned to try and sooth her.   
  
NO TIME TO CRY written by Sisters Of Mercy.   
'It's just a feeling   
I get sometimes   
A feeling sometimes   
And i get frightened   
Just like you   
I get frightened too   
But it's   
No time for heartache   
No time to run and hide   
No time for breaking down   
No time to cry   
  
Sometimes in the world as is you've   
Got to shake the hand that feeds you   
It's just like Adam says, it's   
Not so hard to understand, it's   
Just like always coming down on   
Just like Jesus never came and   
What did you expect to find, it's   
Just like always here again, it's   
No time for heartache   
No time to run and hide   
No time for breaking down   
No time to cry   
  
Everything will be alright   
Everything will turn out fine   
Some nights I still can't sleep and the   
Voices pass with time and i keep   
(Everything will be alright)   
(Everything will turn out fine)   
(Some nights i still can sleep and the)   
(Voices pass with time and i keep)   
No times for tears   
No time to run and hide   
No time to be afraid of fear and i   
Keep no time to cry, it's   
No time for heartache   
No time to run and hide   
No time for breaking down   
No time to cry'   
  
Vegeta finished, and Pan managed a very weak smile before she passed out. Vegeta thought it was from blood loss because her face was going a sickly shade of grey. He soon arrived at the tower. He burst onto the balcony and spotted Korin and Yajirobe playing poker.   
  
'YOU THERE!! I NEED A SENZU BEAN RIGHT NOW!!' roared Vegeta at the top of his lungs.   
  
'I'm sorry, but I can't give you any,' said Korin without even looking at him.   
  
'IF YOU DON'T GIMME ONE THIS SECOND I'LL BLAST YOU!!!' Vegeta had never been more desperate for anything in his life.   
  
Korin looked at Vegeta and when he saw his passenger he put his hand down and rushed over to him. 'I'm sorry Vegeta, but there are none. I gave them all to you because you get hurt so much in your training. So unless you have some...' Korin trailed off. The thought of Pan dying because of him crushed Vegeta. What if she died because he ate the last senzu bean on trivial injuries? He'd never forgive himself.   
  
'Then what can I do?' begged Vegeta. 'Dende is visiting New Namek so he can't heal her. The dragon balls are gone. This is it! If she dies now she's not coming back!! Please...Save her,' he pleaded.   
  
Korin thought for a time. After too long he shook his head sadly. 'There's nothing. I'm sorry, Vegeta.'   
  
Vegeta felt numb. There was nothing he could do. She wasn't going to make it. He cared for her more than he wanted to admit. Did he love her? He thought he did. No. He knew he did. He loved her more than life itself, and he decided to prove it. He didn't want to cause her further pain, but if she couldn't survive he would rather join her in death than live without her. Without another thought he bit into her neck and lapped at the blood there. There was a frighting lack of it too. He felt a mystical power encompass Pan and himself. It was as if he had gone to heaven with Pan. Despite Pan's impending death, he felt elated. Elated that he was now one with her, even if it was one sided. The bond was complete. Complete on his part, anyway. The roaring power of the bond calmed and he came back down to earth. He opened his eyes to see Pan in his arms. Bleeding and broken. He gently set her down on the ground and came to his knees next to her. 'I'm sorry, Pan. Sorry that you cannot be with me in this life. We shall meet in the next,' he said mournfully.   
  
'Uhh...Mr. Vegeta sir? I think I may know a way to save Pan,' said Yajirobe timidly, his fear of the Saiya-jin ouji rather obvious. Not a second later the obese warrior was four feet in the air, dangling as the ouji held him by the collar.  
  
'WHAT IS IT!?! TELL ME NOW!!' bllowed Vegeta. He succeeded in scaring the lesser man shitless.   
  
'W...well Sir Mr. Vegeta Sir...Years ago, back when we were training for your arrival, Kami taught Goku how to sacrifice one's life energy to boost another's.'  
  
'How is it done?!? It can't be just a normal energy transference, can it!?!'   
  
'No. It's not a transference of ki. It's a transference of life-energy. In ki terms, it's 1:10,000,000. What that means is that if someone as strong Super Saiya-jin 4 Gogeta gave ALL his life-energy to someone, it would be the ki equivalent of Goku before Raditz showed up. It's also very hard to quickly regenerate this energy. Goku never used it because it wouldn't have been effective enough to save anyone, and if he tried he could have died. Again,' explained Yajirobe.   
  
'One to ten million!??!? I can't go past level 2 without that stupid device, and Pan is far stronger than Raditz was!!' Vegeta released Yajirobe, who fell to the ground with a thump. 'But if it will keep Pan alive, then I will do it. Besides, now that I am bonded I am stronger than before. What must I do?' sid Vegeta gravely.   
  
'I'm not sure because I've never done it myself, but this is what Goku told me.' He drew in a breath. 'First, try to feel past your ki. Feel beyond your energy, and into your spirit. Then, draw upon that energy and pass it onto the thing you wish to preserve. In this case, Pan. Oh, and you might want to power up first.'   
  
Vegeta knelt down next to Pan's dying form. He powered up to level two. His hair and tail went golden, and his eyes turquoise. He felt for this spirit thing that was meant to be able to save his love. He pushed past all boundaries, and eventually found it. It was pitifully small compared to his ki. He reached for it and locked onto it. He pressed a palm to Pan's chest, where a pool of blood had collected. It was so deep that his hand disappeared beneath it. He transferred his spirit energy to Pan. He could vaguely feel her ki slowly rise, but he was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't acknowledge it. A blue aura surrounded them both. He suddenly knew somehow that he didn't have enough power. Even with his newfound power, given to him through the bond he made with the dying woman whose very life he was trying to save, it was not enough. He pushed as hard as he could. He pushed with all of his will and more. He could feel a new power not far off. A dam of unbelievable strength. He was almost there. He could feel it. It broke. It took every ounce of physical, mental and emotional strength he had, but he had done it. His hair and tail turned a metallic silver, the same colour as mercury, and his power exploded. His spirit energy expanded. A silver aura of hyper energy erupted around them. He transferred almost all of it to Pan. The whole tower began to shake. Both Korin and Yajirobe were thrown off the edge of the tower as it began to crumble. The tower strained to remain standing under the extreme force of Vegeta's power. Pan's ki rose considerably. Vegeta's dropped violently. His hair went from silver to gold to black as he passed out. His once rigid body collapsed in a heap next to Pan's like dead meat. His last action was to form a ki shield around him and Pan to save them as the home of the Senzu beans collapsed. The once mighty tower fell into itself and a massive cloud of dust flew away in all directions, blanketing the entire area in a think cloud of ash. It had all happened to fast that any of the Z-fighters who were still awake thought that the astronomical spike in Vegeta's power was no more than their imagination.   
  
--------------------   
  
Pan awoke to see a fading darkness over her. She felt alone and vulnerable.   
  
GIMME SHELTER also by The Sisters of Mercy   
  
Oh, see the storm is threatening   
My very life today   
If i don't get some shelter   
Yeah, I'm gonna fade away   
  
She looked to her side and saw that it was almost dawn. She also saw that there was rubble from Korin's tower all around her. *Where am I?* thought Pan. She looked around to her other side, while ignoring the pain that racked her body. She suddenly noticed that her vision was different from before. She realised that only one of her eyes was working. She struggled to look down at her body. She saw that her armor was no more. What was left of it was worthless. How had it gotten like this? *Oh yeah... The concert. Am I still here?* She moved her hand down to her body, terrified of what she might find. She felt blood. She felt a closed wound that spanned most of her torso. Her breathing was ragged. She tried to move, only to find that she was paralyzed from the waist down. She suddenly felt very scared. 'Vegeta? Vegeta? V...Vegeta!?' she called, but to no avail.   
  
War, children   
It's just a kiss away   
It's just a kiss away   
War, children   
It's just a kiss away   
It's just a kiss away   
  
Yeah   
  
She used her badly bruised arms to get herself into a sitting position. She looked around and saw something beside her. In the dark she could just make out Vegeta. She pulled herself over to him. 'Vegeta?' She nudged him with her hand. 'Vegeta!' She turned him over. He was seemingly unharmed, but something was wrong. She could feel it. 'Wake up, Vegeta!' she ordered Vegeta. He did not. She felt for his ki. She gasped. It felt...empty. Very, very weak, but...empty. Like an inner part of it was missing.   
  
Oh, see the fire is sweeping   
Down through the streets today   
Burning like a bright red carpet   
A fool who lost the way   
  
She knew what he had done. Grandpa Goku had told her of the spirit transference. She began to tear up. 'Dammit Vegeta! Don't die on me you fucking prick!' She frantically thought of a way to save him. She knew she didn't have much time. He had used too much of his spirit energy and would surely die. *If only you were here, Grandpa! You'd know what to do!*   
  
Rape. Murder   
It's just a kiss away   
It's just a kiss away   
Rape. Murder   
It's just a kiss away   
It's just a kiss away   
  
Yeah   
  
*Bite his neck.* A voice echoed in Pan's head. 'What? Grandpa? Is that you?' she asked bewildered.   
  
*Yes, Pan. It's me. If you want to save Vegeta you must bond to him. He bonded to you. That is what gave him the power to save you. He has surpassed me. He reached Super Saiya-jin level 5, and it's all because of you.*   
  
'Be...because of me?' questioned Pan uncertainly.   
  
*Yes. Now go! Bond to him! It's the right thing to do! Goodbye, Panny. I love you.* With that, Goku's voice left her head.   
  
Pan stared at Vegeta for a few minutes as if deciding what to do. She barely noticed that Goku left. She pulled him close and brushed the spot on his neck where she intended to mark him. She slowly bit into him and drank his blood. She felt a mystical power encompass Vegeta and herself. The same pale blue aura surrounded them both. For Pan it was bliss. She broke the contact reluctantly and held Vegeta up.   
  
Oh, see the storm is threatening   
My very life today   
Gimme, yeah Gimme shelter   
Yeah, I'm gonna fade away   
  
Vegeta began to stir. His eyes fluttered open. As his eyes slowly focused he saw his love above him. 'Pan?' he asked uncertainly. He gingerly reached a hand out to touch her cheek, afraid that she might disappear at any time.   
  
'Vegeta!!' yelled Pan as she threw herself on Vegeta and began to cry. Not tears of sorrow, but tears of happiness. Vegeta sat up and held Pan as he stroked her hair. 'You bastard!' she cried. 'I thought you were going to die.' She weakly thumped him in anger and in happiness. 'Bastard.'   
  
Vegeta just held Pan firm. 'I'm sorry that I frightened you Pan, but I am fine. Are you?' He looked her over. She needed some desperate medical treatment. She would have a few scars. He knew she'd probably be permanently blind in one eye, but he didn't care. Just as long as she was alive.   
  
'I can't move anything below my waist. I think I'm paralysed. My tail isn't moving. You said that tails should always be moving right up until death,' said a distressed Pan.   
  
'Shh...Don't worry Pan. We'll go to CC and put you in a regeneration tank. Now, however, I have a question I would like to ask. How did you save me?'   
  
'I bonded to you. Goku somehow talked to me and told me what to do. He said that you saved me by bonding. Why did you do it?'   
  
Vegeta remained silent for some time before looking into her uninjured eye. 'Because Pan, I love you more than life itself. I bonded to you so that I could join you in death, as when one bonded Saiya-jin dies, the one who is on the other side of the bond dies also, but it ultimately resulted in life,' he said earnestly. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed back. They kissed passionately for a long time. The sun peaked over the horizon. They broke the kiss and looked at the glorious birth of a new day.   
  
Love, sisters   
It's just a shot away   
It's just a shot away   
Love, sisters   
It's just a shot away   
Shot away   
Shot away   
It's just a shot away   
Shot away   
Shot away   
Shot away....   
  
'I love you too, Vegeta.' 


	9. The truth revealed

A/N Angst....Long chapter...it was originally 2 separate chapters, but I decided that they worked better as one. I also had to do some major refurbishment to this chapter, meaning that I totally rearranged/rewrote it. TWICE. (Hikumi: *growls* Yes, he did. And drove me crazy in the process.)  
  
I know 1:10,000,000 seems like a lot (it is). I did this to demonstrate the power of Vegeta. If SSJ4 Gogeta can only heal the equivalent of Pre-Radditz Goku, and Vegeta can heal Pan half way, who is stronger than Vegeta ever was before becoming Super, then imagine his power now. Just keeping my options open. Who knows? I might stick an evil being of unimaginable power and doom in there somewhere.   
  
Enjoy.   
  
  
------------   
  
'I love you too, Vegeta.'   
  
------------   
  
A greatly weakened Vegeta cruised through the sky with a sleeping Pan in his arms. She was still bloody and battered, and as a result, fell asleep, but she was no longer on the brink of death. Vegeta felt weak, but he wasn't in pain. He looked down at her scared face. Dried blood was still splattered all over her. And all over him. He felt very protective over her. He felt sick knowing that she was in pain every waking moment because of her injuries. He was worried that she might never walk again. He knew that it would crush her spirit. But he vowed to stay with her and help her through those hard times. He would go through another lifetime of slavery under Freeza for her if he had to. He smiled softly as he watched her hair billow in the wind. He looked ahead and saw CC getting closer. He landed at the front porch, just on the grass. Bulma, Trunks and Bra were waiting for him.   
  
'Vegeta! Is Pan alive!?' screamed Bulma as she ran over to Vegeta and looked Pan up and down. 'Ozzy called us up and told us what happened at the concert and that you and Pan never came out! Kami let Pan be safe!' Bulma was frantic.   
  
'Calm down, onna. She's alive. Put her in the regen tank and she'll be fine.'   
  
By this time Bra and Trunks were looking her over too. Bra was on the verge of tears and Trunks just stared. 'Dad? When did you and Panny have those?' asked Trunks as he pointed to the newly mated couples' tails. Bra and Bulma looked down at them with wide eyes.   
  
'What, these?' mocked Vegeta with a sly grin as he swished his tail around Pan's limp one. 'TRUE Saiya-jin have tails. As you can see, those who consider themselves Saiya-jin are gifted with one. Now is Pan going to be healed, or do you wish her to die?'   
  
Bulma got over the shock first and pushed Vegeta all the way to her lab where the regeneration tank was stored. She shooed Bra and Trunks out and closed the door. 'Whew,' she said as she wiped her brow. 'Vegeta, strip her out of that armor, put her into that tank over there and push the green button.' He did so as gently as he could and put her in the tank. He fixed the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth, closed the door and pressed the big green button. The tank began to fill with a familiar purple liquid.   
  
'Vegeta, what happened to Korin and Yajirobe?'   
  
*Oh shit. They fell. They're most likely dead...* 'I guess they're fine,' he said innocently. *That tower isn't *THAT* high or heavy. Is it?*   
  
'I hope. I want you to go check on them and invite them over to stay. You did destroy their home after all,' ordered Bulma sternly. Vegeta left begrudgingly, as he felt that he was breaking his new vow to Pan by leaving her to check on two people who he thought were worthless. *I could swear that there's something going on between those two...* Vegeta shuddered.   
  
-----------   
  
*Ring Ring*   
  
Gohan was lying in bed, Videl resting on his chest. He'd been having...fun the night before. The night before he'd been called by Bulma to report that Pan was missing and presumed hurt. He had wanted to come home, but Bulma had insisted that Pan was alright. He reluctantly remained, and turned to his wife to take his mind off it. He had a gut feeling that Bulma was calling back with news. He leaned over and picked up the old styled phone. 'Hello? Gohan here,' he said into the microphone.   
  
'Gohan? It's Bulma.'   
  
Gohan leapt up from his previous position. Videl looked at him. He mouthed 'Bulma' to her, and she promptly moved next the phone to listen in on what Bulma had to say.   
  
'Go on, Bulma. Is there any word from Pan yet?' he asked hopefully.   
  
'Yes. She's here in a regen tank. She's got some pretty bad injuries that might leave her disabled. I think you should come over right now. She'll be out shortly and will need your support.'   
  
Gohan was already on his way. The moment Bulma finished he hung up, he and Videl got quickly dressed, and then without even bothering to pack, sped out the window. He felt ready to hurt someone.   
  
-------   
  
Back at CC, Bulma, Bra, Trunks, Goten and Chi-Chi were awaiting Pan to get out of the tank. They were all waiting in a silence broken only by the occasional whisper. They sat in a room just outside the tank room, except for Bulma who was inside. They had all been surprised when they heard that both Vegeta and Pan had tails, Bulma explained that Vegeta was the only one who knew exactly what had happened, and to ask him when he got back.   
  
*Ding*   
  
The fluid inside the tank was replaced with water, which cleaned the ooze from her body. The water drained and she was quickly dried. She was awake, and saw Bulma through the circular window. The door opened with a hiss and Pan literally fell out. Bulma caught her is her arms and held her.   
  
'Vegeta?' She said groggily. 'Where am I?'   
  
Bulma steadied her on her feet. 'You're in CC. You just came out of a regeneration tank. Most of your injuries have been healed. You will have some scars, but you'll be fine. Can you walk?' She still had a long, slender scar across her face, but Bulma noticed that her eye seemed to be healed. The one on her chest was big, but nowhere near as big as she thought it would be.   
  
Pan tried. 'N...no. I still can't feel my legs.' Fear gripped her. no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get a reaction. 'Where's Vegeta?' she asked. She felt very afraid without him nearby. Bulma wondered why she would ask for Vegeta instead of someone else.   
  
'Here, Pan,' said Bulma as she handed Pan some plain looking clothes. Blue jeans and red top. Blue socks and some old sneakers. 'I'll help you put them on.' For the next minute Bulma dressed Pan. When she was done Pan looked much like she did when she was 14. 'Pan, you're going to have to go the hospital so that they can have a look at why you can't walk.' Pan nodded numbly.   
  
'Fine. But only if Vegeta can come with me. Get him, please?' Asked Pan.   
  
'I'm sorry Pan, but he's not here. I asked him to make sure that Korin and Yajirobe were safe. Why do you want him to be with you?' she asked suspiciously.   
  
Pan gasped and looked at Bulma for the first time since she had come out. She felt shame and guilt as she looked at her. Bulma looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'Because...he's my friend,' answered Pan uneasily.   
  
'Well...That WOULD explain why you to spend so much time together. I was really surprised when he told me that he was going with you to a concert. I thought he was joking.'   
  
'Come on Pan, the others are waiting for you,' continued Bulma. She got a wheelchair for Pan and together went out into the waiting room.   
  
'Oh kami, Pan, honey! You've got a scar on your face. And on your neck!' cried Chi-Chi when she saw her. 'I'm so glad you're ok!' Pan chuckled uneasily. Bulma looked at the scar on her neck and gasped. *No.* She reassured herself. *She probably just hurt herself there somehow.*   
  
'Hi guys. I just want you to know that I'm fine except for one thing: I can't walk. Bulma's taking me to the hospital to get my spine checked out,' said Pan reassuringly.   
  
'You're pa...pa...paralyzed!?' screeched Chi-Chi. Everyone started murmuring and wishing Pan's health back.   
  
'Well...not entirely. I think I could use my ki to float in a way so that it looks like I'm walking, but I would much rather be able to walk under my own steam.' Chi-Chi felt a bit better. Goten walked over.   
  
'Do you want me to take you, Panny?' Pan looked at him and nodded sadly. She didn't want Goten. She wanted Vegeta. After a few goodbyes were said they left for the nearest hospital. Bulma, Bra, Chi-Chi, Goten and Trunks followed, Trunks carrying his mother, and Bra carried Chi-Chi (I think Bra can fly. I've seen pics of her in the air).   
==========   
  
Pan was staring at Goten as they flew through the sky. She was afraid that he would find her ugly with the scars she now bore. 'Goten?' she asked.   
  
'Yes?' he replied as he looked down at her.   
  
'Do you think that I'm ugly?' she asked gingerly. Goten looked at her earnestly.   
  
'No, of course not. Pan, you are very beautiful. Why would you think otherwise? Is it because of those scars?' She nodded. 'Your not ugly, Panny, so don't worry.' It didn't help though: She was still worried. She felt a sense of dread looming over her. She was afraid of the thought that she didn't think of death as a bad thing at that moment.   
  
They approached the tall, spiffy looking hospital and landed. The others landed shortly afterwards. Bulma motioned for them to follow her in. The lobby had white floor tiles and a few green benches. Goten walked over to the reception desk. 'Hello. Welcome to Satan City general hospital. How can I help you?' asked the blond receptionist flatly.   
  
Goten looked over his shoulder to see everyone else was sitting on the far side of the room. He turned back to the receptionist. 'My niece here is paralysed below her waist. Can you help her?' he asked fearfully. She looked at Pan briefly and picked up the phone and pressed a button.   
  
'Hello? Yes. This is reception. We need a doctor to take a girl to X-ray to check for possible paralyzation. Thanks.' She hung up. 'There will be a doctor with a wheelchair down in a minute.' Sure enough, a minute later a doctor with a wheelchair entered the pristine lobby. Goten walked over to the young doctor.   
  
'Are you the one who needs the X-rays?' he asked Pan. The doctor motioned for her to climb in. She nodded, then reluctantly slipped from Goten and plopped herself down onto the wheelchair. Now she felt even more unwanted and alone.   
  
'I'm Dr. Knee Dell. What is your name young lady?'   
  
'Pan,' she answered quietly.   
  
'Ok, Pan. I understand that you can't move or feel anything below you waist. Correct?' She nodded. 'I'm going to ask you some questions, ok?' She nodded again. 'When and how did this happen?'   
  
'It was last night at Tattoo the Planet, the concert in the Point. I...was enjoying the show, when suddenly a steel beam came crashing down on me. When I woke up I couldn't move,' she half-lied.   
  
'I see...It's a wonder you're still alive. There were quite a few people in here last night because of that accident. They all made it though...Well let's get going anyway. This way,' said the Doctor. Bulma pushed Pan's wheelchair after the doctor. The rest stayed behind.   
  
As Pan was wheeled towards the X-ray Bulma and Dr. Dell talked. Bulma explained to him that she could make it worth his while if he forgot that Pan had a tail. Pan felt like shit the whole time. She had lied when she said she couldn't feel anything below the waist. She could feel a steady, throbbing pain. It was not unbearable, but it was very noticeable. It felt like the pain that's there a few seconds after being punched in the leg, only all over. She took this as a good sign, that her spinal cords were not severed, only damaged. She was suddenly wheeled into a room with X-ray equipment.   
  
'Ok, Miss Pan, I'm gonna help you onto the X-ray bed, and we're gonna check you out,' said the doctor comfortingly.   
  
(A/N I know in real X-rays you can't wear clothes, but I didn't feel it needed to be done here)   
  
He and Bulma helped Pan onto the bed and laid her down. Pan let out an unhappy sigh as the doctor positioned the X-ray that hung above her. Bulma stood next to Pan and comforted her while the doctor went to the little glass room where the X-ray was controlled and took the pictures. She couldn't keep her glance averted from those two scars on her neck.() She knew that small one wouldn't be like those that should have been healed. She wanted to demand how she had gotten them, but managed to restrain herself.() The X-ray moved up and down Pan's body using the rollers that granted it movement. The doctor came out and said that it would take a day or so to properly analyze the damage. Bulma took Pan back to the lobby where the others were waiting. Bulma told them that it would take some time to find the problem and that they should all go home. Pan suddenly felt warm. She didn't know why. She looked about her to see if there was some kind of heating or warm breeze. When she looked outside was when she saw that which made her feel good. Vegeta had just touched down outside and was making his way to her slowly. 'Vegeta...' she said to herself quietly while smiling softly for the first time that day. He very quickly flashed a smile to her that no one saw before putting back his mask on. He reached her.   
  
'How are you?' he asked in a hard voice, but with a soft foundation meant only for Pan's ears. Bulma managed to catch a trace of it though.   
  
'I'm fine now,' she said as she looked up at him with a peaceful look on her now cheerful face. It was the truth. The pain she had felt before was gone. The cold atmosphere had suddenly become sunny and warm, and it was all because of him.   
  
'Can you see through your eye?' She nodded happily. He smiled down at her. 'Good.' She wanted to jump up and hug him. She would have too were it not for her immobility and the presence of the others. 'I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there when you woke up. Bulma made me go the make sure that those two bakas at the tower were alive.' Pan felt a bit disheartened that Vegeta couldn't have been there because of something so trivial.   
  
'Are they ok?' asked Bulma as she tried to find a mark on Vegeta's neck which matched Pan's.   
  
'Ahh....' His eyes were looking up and to the side as if trying to think of something to say. 'I...couldn't find them.' Pan snorted in amusement.   
  
'What do you mean 'you couldn't find them'!?! They could be dead! If they are you'll be sorry, Vegeta!' Vegeta took a very slight step back. Pan was snickering.   
  
'Coward,' she said to Vegeta. Vegeta looked at her like she had said something funny.   
  
'Are you calling ME, the Prince of all Saiya-jin, a coward? Hahaha!!!' He laughed as if it was the stupidest thing in the world. He stood over her, his armor from the night before shining in the sun which was gleaming through the doors, and poked her in the chest while he kept laughing. Bulma then saw it. An identical bite mark on his neck. She couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that Vegeta had betrayed her for the granddaughter of someone she had known since her teen years. She didn't now what to feel. Remorse? Anger? Hate? She opted on both anger and hate. She was about to do something when Vegeta's insane laughter was cut short by a ki blast sending him spiraling into a wall.   
  
There was Gohan, standing at the entrance to the hospital in SSJ2 mode. Vegeta barely had enough time to power up to SSJ1 when he was rushed by Gohan. He tried to ascend higher, but was still drained of strength. He fought Gohan with all of his strength, oblivious to the cries of protest from family members. 'Dad, stop!!' yelled Pan. He didn't acknowledge her. Vegeta was very quickly losing. He didn't have the power he needed to win. He had finally achieved the power to surpass everyone else on the planet put together, but was so exhausted from getting there that he couldn't use it. It was very frustrating. 'Dad!' Vegeta crashed into a wall. He didn't get up.   
  
'I'll show you to never hurt my daughter again, you scum!' roared Gohan as he prepared a killing ki attack. He released the golden globe of energy. 'DAD, NO!!' Right before it hit Vegeta it exploded when it made contact with the person in front of him: Pan. She had leapt in the path of the blast. It was a good thing she was powered up to max, or else she would have been killed. She now lay in a painful heap on the ground struggling to get up. In a flash Gohan was over to her to help her up. She angrily batted away his hands as he tried to help her. Goten also was rejected when he tried to help. She slowly and painfully made her way back to her wheelchair and climbed in.   
  
'What the fuck are you doing to Vegeta?! Huh?!!' Gohan stared at her before starting.   
  
'He hurt you.'   
  
'No, he didn't. He saved me.'   
  
'But...he's covered in your blood. I could smell it from outside!! I could see it all over his hands! He was threatening you and laughing like a maniac when I came in!! You call that SAVING you?!'   
  
'He wasn't threatening me, dad! We were laughing at something, and he's covered in my blood because he carried me from the Point to Korin's tower, and made sure I was safe. Not because he gutted me or something!' Gohan looked like he had the weight of the world dropped on his shoulders.   
  
'I'm...sorry Pan. But it looked like he had hurt you from where I stood.'   
  
'Maybe you should access the next situation with more care, you baka!' Pan wheeled herself painfully to where Vegeta had come to rest. She bent over to get a better look at him. He was in a sitting position up against the wall in an unconscious state. She pulled herself out of the chair and using her hands, rearranged her legs so that she could sit on them. Vegeta wasn't bloody or broken. Just terribly drained of energy. She gently shook him by the shoulders, but he didn't respond. She knew he was alive, and that he would survive, even without help, but she began to feel alone again. She tried to swallow the lump in her throat. 'Bulma?' she said shakily. She came over. 'Put him in a tank, please,' she asked with a hint of urgency. Bulma did nothing. She was shaking. During the brief skirmish she had changed from hate and anger, to remorse.   
  
'Pan. Why are you and Vegeta bonded to each other?' asked Bulma shakily, barely stopping herself from braking down then and there. Pan blood went cold. She turned around slowly and looked at Bulma's form.   
  
'What did you say?' she gasped out.   
  
'I said "Why are you and Vegeta bonded to each other?" I can see the marks on both of your necks.' She felt herself getting angry again. 'That means that there is something going on between to two. Right?!' She began to breath heavily. 'Are you two fucking?! Or are you using him!?'   
  
'What are you talking about, Bulma!?' demanded Gohan.   
  
'I'm talking about the fact that they're bonded. It's a Saiya-jin equivalent of marriage, and both Pan and Vegeta carry the bonding marks on each other's necks!! They've been spending all week together too!' She turned to Pan. 'I assume that every time you two came out of the GR all sweaty and exhausted you were doing things other than training!! Right!!!?' Bulma by now was hyperventilating. Pan was on the verge of tears.   
  
'Why are you accusing Pan of doing those kind of things!? We both know she'd never do that! Right, Pan?' asked Gohan with a smile. Pan stared at him with shocked, frightened eyes. 'Right, Pan?' He repeated with an uneasy chuckle. 'Pan?' She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. 'You didn't,' he said hint of dread and disgust creeping into his voice. 'How could you!?'   
  
'It's not like that!' she cried. 'It was-' She was cut off.   
  
'He took advantage of you, Pan!! Can't you see that!!?!' Pan tried to defend herself, but she was at a loss for words. She felt like it was too much to bear. 'Don't worry, Pan! I'LL MAKE SURE HE NEVER USES ANYONE AGAIN!!!!' roared Gohan as he charged up a very, very powerful Kamehameha. His hair and eyes changed colour. He aimed the blast right at an unconscious Vegeta. Pan knew she had to do something, quick, or else Vegeta would die. What happened next went by in slow motion for Pan. Gohan released the Kamehameha, which was easily enough to destroy the whole hospital. Pan watched in horror as it sailed towards Vegeta. She couldn't block it. She couldn't deflect it. In one moment of shear instinct, she used her ki, and leapt in front of the blast with only one thought in her head. "If he can't survive, I would rather join him in death than live without him." This was her last coherent thought before the blast impacted into her unguarded chest.   
  
-----------------   
  
'PAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!' roared Gohan as he saw his only daughter leap in front of his Kamehameha. It impacted, and sent him and everyone else crashing into the ground. Bulma and Bra were knocked unconscious. Goten and Trunks used every ounce of power within them to contain the resulting explosion and save the hospital. When the blast had exhausted itself, they let up the ki shield and dropped out of SSJ1. The lobby was now trashed. They could see the iron skeleton of the building, as the walls and ceiling had been blown away. There was so much smoke and dust that the Z-Fighters couldn't see an inch in front of their noses. After a few seconds, an extremely bright swaying glow could be seen from within the suffocating cloud of ash. A feminine roar of anger could be heard from within. Very suddenly, the ash was blown clear away and Pan was there, floating in the air and breathing very heavily with murder written all over her face. Her now extremely long, golden hair spiked all over the place. It was long enough to touch her ankles. She looked around at everyone's shocked faces. Her hair illuminated the room in a golden glow. She set down. She took a step forward. She wasn't actually walking. Just using her ki to move her legs for her and floating so close to the ground that you couldn't tell. She stepped up to her dad. 'H...Honey?' She glared mightily at him before picking him up by the collar and holding his still SSJ2 form at an arms length. Everyone else just stared in shock, except Chi-Chi, who fainted.   
  
'DON'T "Honey" me, you bastard!! What do you think you're doing!?! Vegeta is NOT taking advantage of me, and if you presume otherwise, then you've got another thing coming!' yelled Pan. She was openly crying as she said this. 'I love Vegeta more than you can imagine, and I feel strongly that you should be punished for trying to destroy what we have!' she said desperately before kicking him out onto the grass outside. She rose higher into the air and rushed him. He was staring at her, bracing himself for a punch to the front. When Pan was a few inches from his face she shifted directions and did a very fast, quite big semi-circle and punched him in the back of the head. He was knocked to the ground. She suddenly saw both SSJ Goten and Trunks leap at her in an attempt to restrain her. She snarled and casually blasted them away. They landed on top of one another. Their hair returned to its original color. She turned back to her dad and gathered a ball of ki the size of an extra large beach ball and aimed it at him, who looked at her with hurt and disbelief on his features.   
  
'STOP IT, PAN!!' begged a new voice. Pan turned her head and saw the desperate face of her mother through her tear-clouded eyes.   
  
'Mom?' questioned Pan shakily. She looked at her hand, then at her dad, then over at Goten and Trunks, then at the hospital. 'Did I do all this?' she whispered to herself. She dissipated the large ball of ki and floated up a bit. She looked at her mother, who was staring at her disbelievingly. Pan's tear-streaked face told Videl all she needed to know. Pan couldn't take it. She hurt her friend and her uncle. She almost killed her dad. She probably killed some people in the hospital. Bulma hated her. Bra and Trunks probably did too. She couldn't take being around them anymore. With an explosion of light and a super-sonic boom she flew into the lobby, picked up Vegeta and at top speed flew away from her friends. Her family. From her entire life.   
  
-------------------- 


	10. Prince Vegeta

A/N. I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, but especially those who have stuck with the fic from the beginning. Especially through the first 4 chapters (they were badly written and had many plot holes). I'm not gonna go off listing your names, because I'd miss a few and they'd feel left out and so on....you know who you are.   
  
Puppy dog eyes are cool, but only to be used in an emergency! Plus, as you can see, they didn't work because I still got the chapter out late (or is it on time? late was chapter 5 (or was it 4?). It was 5 or 6 weeks in the making).   
  
-------   
  
With an explosion of light and a super-sonic boom she flew into the lobby, picked up Vegeta and at top speed flew away from her friends. From her family. From her entire life.   
  
-------------   
  
Videl ran over to Gohan and knelt beside him. He slowly sat up and looked around. 'Are you ok? What happened, Gohan? Why was Pan acting like that?' she asked in quick succession. Gohan, who was not very hurt, was surveying the area.   
  
'I've felt better, Videl.'   
  
'And what happened?'   
  
Gohan exhaled numbly. 'She's bonded to Vegeta. That the equivalent of a Saiya-jin marriage. She's been brainwashed or something by Vegeta. She's not even 17! How could he do this to someone who's, what? 46 years younger than him? (±) It just isn't right!' ranted Gohan to his wife.   
  
'V...Vegeta? Are you sure?' asked a moderately shocked Videl.   
  
'She ascended to SSJ3 to defend him, then she went berserk. Just like we all did when we first became super. I cracked too. I did that to the hospital.' He pointed to the charred lobby. 'I tried to kill Vegeta when he was knocked out. Twice. Both times Pan blocked the blast. Why did she do that?' said Gohan quietly.   
  
'Did you ever consider that maybe because she cares for Vegeta?'   
  
'Are you joking? Vegeta can't care for anyone. He doesn't even love his own son! He doesn't care for his wife. He's a paedophile! He's cold and evil!! He's-' Gohan was cut off.   
  
'He's saved this planet many times! He's not evil! Did he not sacrifice himself for his wife and son during the whole Buu thing? So what if he's with our daughter? Did you take Pan's feelings into consideration? She almost died last night, then her friends and family turn against her for something that probably just...happened! It's no wonder she's a Super Saiya-jin! Now, you are going to give her a day or two to cool off, then you're going to look for her and make EVERYTHING right again!' Gohan looked down guiltily at the grass. A noise came from the lobby and Gohan and Videl turned to find its source. Bulma had risen from the floor and was now walking out.   
  
'What happened? Oh kami! Trunks!' she screamed when she saw her son lying on Goten, both unconscious. She ran over to them to inspect them. Just as she got there they woke up at the same time.   
  
'Did somebody get the number of that bus?' asked a dazed Goten. He then remembered what happened and jumped up. 'What happened!? Where's Pan!? Is Gohan ok?!' He asked a few more questions like these before Videl stopped him.   
  
'I'll tell you on the way home.'   
  
-------   
  
Pan set down in a small clearing in a forested area on a hill overlooking a major city. She was still in SSJ3 and had used up much of her energy, as she was not used to the incredible drain that came with such power. She set Vegeta down and tiredly fell into a sitting position. She sighed and dropped out of SSJ mode. Her hair shortened and went black. She spent the next few hours staring hauntedly at the sun as it slowly made its daily journey across the sky. It eventually vanished below the skyline of the great city and it became a bit darker. Then she noticed the chill. Despite being summer, it was suddenly very cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and began to shiver. She recalled the day's events all over again. She had been prepared to kill her father. She had no idea what had come over her. One moment she was scared beyond any thought, the next: Pure, raw anger. She was told that going super caused unnatural rage, but she didn't think it would be so uncontrollable. She now knew what "It" was. She and Vegeta had talked about it during the concert.   
  
She didn't think she could ever look at her family the same. In fact, she never wanted to see them again. But what did she have without them? No family...no friends...no life...what did she have? She looked beside her. Vegeta. He's the one who caused all this. But...if I could choose between him and everything else? I don't know....my brain says a home, a caring family and friends, but my heart says that one man. She shifted closer to Vegeta and looked at his face. *And to think I traded in all of my happiness for him...* She soon fell into a restless sleep.   
  
An hour or so into the night two large figures came upon the place where Pan and Vegeta lay. 'Look at her!' whispered one of them to the other.   
  
'Yeah! I sees her. She's hot! Lets have some fun with her,' The other figure whispered back. The first one nodded and picked up a rock that was lying on the ground. The two crept over to where Pan was and looked her over, eyes resting on particular parts of her body. One bent down and shook her. She awoke with a start.   
  
'Who?' she gasped, not recognising the person looming over her. She was then hit in the back of the head with the rock that the other man had picked up. She cried out in pain and surprise. She was heavily dazed. She would have been killed were she not part Saiya-jin. They began to run their hands all over her. One kissed her roughly on the lips and forced his tongue inside. She vaguely knew what was happening. She was about to be raped. She gathered all the wits she could and punched the one who was kissing her in the temple. He yelled out in pain. *She's pretty strong for a human* Pan was suddenly very scared. That would have caved in a normal human's head, but he didn't even lose consciousness. She guessed them to have high ki's, but she was far too dazed to check.   
  
'You know what we're gonna do? First we're gonna fuck your brains out, then we're gonna blow your brains out, then fuck 'em again!' Pan's eyes widened and she gasped. They laughed maniacally for a second before returning to stripping her. They pulled her runners off, followed by her jeans. One slipped a hand into her panties and felt about while the other held her down. They were about to get down to business.   
  
She did the only thing she could think of doing at the time. 'VEGETA!!!?' she cried out desperately. The two suddenly stopped moving.   
  
'What did you say, bitch!?' The one on top of her smacked her across the face.   
  
'VEGETAAA!!!!!' she sobbed again. Vegeta began move.   
  
'As in Prince Vegeta of the Saiya-jin?!?' Pan continued to cry out his name. 'Answer me!!' He slapped her again.   
  
'Yesh! That'sh right!' Slurred Pan. 'He'sh right over there, and when he wakesh up he'll kill you without mercy!!' She managed to say in her daze.   
  
'Who the hell are you and what the fuck do you think you're doing to my mate?' questioned a voice in a deathly silent tone. Pan burst into tears when she heard Vegeta. She knew somehow that he'd rescue her. The two attackers leapt into fighting stances. Vegeta slowly gathered a concentrated ball of ki in one hand. It lit up the surrounding area. The figures were reviled. They both looked different. One had pale skin and white hair with strange markings all over his bare chest, and large, but not huge grey eyes. The other also had pale skin with markings, but this one had small, almost Saiya-jin-like coal black eyes, and a large, spiky black mane of hair. They both had huge muscles.   
  
'I am King Bouffant of Planet Bouffant. A planet that you purged years ago. I am the only true survivor and have spent many years looking for you! I'm here to claim revenge!' yelled the one with white hair.   
  
'What!?' *Bouffant? My first mate's home planet*   
  
'I didn't destroy Bouffant!! Freeza did!' Vegeta's claim fell on deaf ears as the king charged Vegeta. Vegeta dodged a few punches before slapping him in the face. With the ball of super concentrated ki set to explode on impact. It exploded and blew his head apart. The now still body slumped to Vegeta's feet. He now turned to the other one. Who now seemed to have....spiky golden hair. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.   
  
'What?!' he yelled.   
  
'I am Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jin and Prince of the Bouffantians.' Vegeta's (our one) mouth opened as if to say something, but one sound was made. 'What's the matter, FATHER? Cat got your tongue?' the other Vegeta taunted.   
  
'WHAT!?!!' roared Vegeta after a few seconds of silence. 'HOW DARE YOU CLAIM TO BE MY SON!!!!? For this you shall be put to death!!!!!'   
  
'Don't you remember mother? Princess Tamalia? Of course, you knew her as the simple peasant Tama.'   
  
Vegeta's face changed from pure rage, into a haunted state of shock. 'What? Tama? N...B.....she was killed!! So were you! Before you were even born!! I saw it on Freeza's television network! You-' He was interrupted.   
  
'I didn't die. No thanks to you!! She was rescued by her father, the man whom you just killed, and a replacement was dressed to look like her! Mother named me Vegeta because I was your first born son. You then destroyed her home planet, and just now killed her father!! What would she think of you now? I'm here to avenge my planet and my family, and nobody can stop me because I am the legendary Super Saiya-jin!!' With that he charged Vegeta, who also went super. The new Vegeta's shock caused our Vegeta to smirk. They fought for only a few minutes before the younger Vegeta stopped fighting and landed, panting and drained. The old Vegeta also stopped. He acted like it was nothing, but in truth he was on the verge of collapse. He was still hopelessly weak from healing Pan. He inwardly cursed the slow replenishment of his spirit energy.   
  
'You are stronger than you look, father,' spat the younger one. 'But,' he continued. 'All I require is a little rest, and I will win. I spent all day training, and as a result drained my strength. I can ascend to a higher power, many times that of Freeza's,' he finished with a smirk. Our Vegeta smirked also.   
  
'I was also terribly weak from a while ago and can also ascend to a higher level. I suggest you run along, SON, before I kill you. My mate over there has a whole family that can hold their own as well. HA! Even your half brother could beat you, and he hasn't trained in years!' taunted our Vegeta from under his cold mask, which he was now using. Young Vegeta assessed the situation. He was tired, and his father didn't look tired. He could have won, but Vegeta's bluff convinced him to run. He turned around and fled. Vegeta noted that he had a tail. As soon as Vegeta was convinced that he wouldn't return, he rushed to Pan, who was still slightly dazed. 'Pan! Are you alright?' He reached her and dropped to his knees. She saw him and flung herself into him and squeezed him with all her might and began to sob.   
  
'Oh Vegeta!! I...I was so scared. I thought that he...that he was......that I was going to be....I was so scared.' He just sat there with her whispering comforting things to her. He could feel her pain and her fear through the bond. A single tear managed to escape from his eye, but it didn't get very far before he wiped it away. He didn't shed it because of the bond. He shed it while thinking about his first love and about what his new son had said to him. He was far beyond angry when Nappa told him that Freeza had personally blown up Bouffant, and even more so when he found out that the blame had been placed on him.   
  
Eventually Pan's sobbing turn into a mild whimpering, and that soon turned into sleep. Vegeta dressed her and took off in the direction of the city. It wasn't safe out there. He would have to get a place to stay and as much as he resented it, he'd have to find some way to get money. He'd need to get her medical treatment too. School for her started in a few weeks. Then there was his son. He had so many things to worry about. The only thing he was happy about was that he and Pan were together.   
  
-------   
  
±-- 46 is accurate. Vegeta is 6 years older than Goku. Goku had Gohan at 20. Gohan had Pan at 20. That makes Vegeta 46 at the time of her birth, making him 62.   
  
  
So, you like it? Things can't get much worse, can they? I never dreamed the fic would wind up here. When chapter 3 came out I had planned for the concert to be the last chapter!! Guess that didn't work out.   
  
Hmm....haven't had many songs lately. If you really want more, give me some metal songs that you thing would suit the fic, otherwise I won't put any in. I did say in chapter 1 that it might stop being a song fic in later chapters. 


	11. Latenight Erotica

This is a pretty zany chapter with some crazy moments in it. If you're sensitive to the B/V pairing, toughen up. Don't worry! I support B/V a lot. Back when there were only 6000 DBZ fics I went through EVERY SINGLE page looking for B/V AU Vegeta-sei fics. I've read almost all of them!   
  
-----   
  
It had been a week since Vegeta's son had first appeared. Vegeta had told Pan of what he intended to do. For a short time they were staying at a hospital. Vegeta asked the doctors to keep her as long as they could and they said that it was for the better, as they were still looking into her injuries. Vegeta grew increasingly worried about Pan. Her mental health seemed to be deteriorating at a fast pace. Vegeta stayed at her bedside when she was awake. She didn't respond as much as he thought she should. When he told her of his plans she nodded silently. When he tried to start a conversation with her she'd make hardly any input. She ate hardly anything. Only about three servings of the food the hospital made; enough for 2 humans, but for a Saiya-jin it was near starvation.   
  
When she was asleep Vegeta would wander the city aimlessly. He had managed to get rid of his bloody armor and had received a plain black shirt and blue jeans from the hospital. He was trying to think of a way to get money. He'd need it if he was going to live with Pan. *How did this whole mess start? Now I remember...I left Bulma for Pan. I don't regret it. Bulma may have been able to give me food and a GR, but she could never give me love. Not like I wanted it. With Pan it sort of....happened. That's it!!!! I know how I can get all the money Pan and I will ever need.* In the middle of the street he was on, he took off into the night. Destination: Capsule Corp.   
  
---------   
  
Vegeta touched down on the front lawn. He looked around to see if anyone was there. Nothing. The lights were out and his Saiya-jin hearing could detect no sounds from inside. He crept to the front door and opened it. He knew that no one ever bothered to lock the doors. He stealthily made his way to her lab and pulled on the door. *Damn! Locked. If I force my way in the alarms will go off. She keeps the only set with her at all times! Great. Now I'll have to sneak into her room and, assuming she keeps them with her at ALL times, try to get them off her neck/out of her bra or from any other well concealed place where she'll always be close to them without her waking up. Then I'll have to assume that she has no secret password or something. Huh? Man, I spent way to much time with those block heads Pan calls friends. Only one of them even seemed to be sane.*   
  
Pushing these thoughts aside, her went upstairs and approached Bulma's room. He slowly opened the door a crack and peeked in. When he was certain that she was asleep he entered the room fully and crept over to the bed. She was fully covered by a heavy blanket. *Damn. She had to fully covered.* First he looked at her neck. No keys there. He crawled onto the bed and brought the covers down past her waist. She was also fully clothed. *Crap!! I gotta check her bra through those?* He lightly sighed and kneeled over her. He very carefully unbuttoned her shirt down about four buttons. *Damn it!!!! It's one of those tight wire-mesh ones. Full cups too!!! I'll have to remove it to get the keys which have only a small chance of being there!!* Unfortunately for him, she chose that moment to snuggle into his chest. She murmured 'Vegeta' in her sleep. Vegeta stopped breathing and began to sweat. The scent of Vegeta's sweat caused Bulma to become aroused and she began to press herself closer to him, grinding her hips into his. He was of course, on the verge of whimpering. He tried to back away, but she pulled herself even closer to him. *Get a grip man!!! Just undo that stupid bra and take the keys!!* He slowly sighed, so as not to wake his ex-mate, and moved to unclasp her bra strap. He fiddled with it trying to get it off, but had no luck. Normally he'd just rip them off, but this was a very, very delicate situation. The slightest fuck-up and...well, he'd be fucked. *YES!!! Got it! Hey, I've never actually undone one of these things before. Hehe...* he gloated to himself until...   
  
'Ohh Vegeta....' moaned Bulma sexily. Vegeta froze again. There was no movement or sound from her for a while, so Vegeta resumed his action.   
  
'Fuck me harder, Vegeta.' Vegeta's hands were nervously shaking as he exposed her bare chest. He searched the cup and to his delight, found a set of keys.   
  
'Fuck!!' whispered Vegeta. He slapped a hand over his mouth before he said anything else out loud. *These are the fucking CAR KEYS!!!!! All that...for nothing!!! Where are the keys for her lab?!?* He put the car keys back and reached back to re-clasp the bra. As he did the support for Bulma came back. In her dream, however, it felt like Vegeta rubbing her breasts. She pushed her chest forward, crushing her breasts to his chest. Of course he was only wearing a thin shirt, and this was driving him crazy. Not because he wanted her. Just because there was a woman as good as asking for it only half an inch in front of him. He tried for about two minutes before actually getting it back on. This painstaking task complete, he managed to pry Bulma off him, and get out of the bed. He was about to leave when he saw what he had been looking for sitting on her bedside locker. He could have kicked himself. He spat curses at his baka-ness. He swiped them and flew (literally) down the stairs and to the lab door. He put the key in the lock and turned. His blood went cold. *No. It can't be!* He gently pushed the door open. *IT WAS OPEN THE WHOLE TIME!!! I HAD TO PUSH IT, NOT PULL IT!!!!!!! GODDAMN THAT @£$%%^&*§±*&^^%$£@$%!!!!* He was panting after his rant, despite the fact that he had thought it, not said it out loud. He calmed himself down and went over to a computer terminal inside. He used it to access CC's bank account.   
  
'Password required..' droned the female computer voice.   
  
'GODDAMN IT!!!!!'   
  
------   
  
Upstairs...   
  
Vegeta went back to Bulma's bedroom. He'd have to try and get the password out of her while she was asleep. He crawled onto the bed once more and whispered into her ear. 'Woman? What's the password?' In her daze-like sleep she slowly replied.   
  
'Ohh...I dunno. What you wan it ta be?' *huh?*   
  
'I want access to your computer terminal. What is the password?'   
  
She grinned. 'I shee. You want to "access" my "computer terminal" eh?' she asked huskily.   
  
'Uh-huh.' he replied in a Goku like way.   
  
'Okay. Here's what ya do. You put your "Key card" into my "access terminal", and you slide it in 'n' out until it "registers"'   
  
Vegeta thought about what she had said for a second. *AHHHH!!!* He leapt about 5 feet in the air. *What kind of kinky BDSM fantasy crap is she dreaming about?! Maybe I should just ask Mrs. Briefs....* He caught himself in midair and gently floated back to the bed. This was going to take a while.....   
  
-------   
  
In the lab 30 minutes later...   
  
Vegeta had finally gotten the password from Bulma. It turned out to be P.A.S.S.W.O.R.D. He typed in the password and messed around a bit before coming across the account. His eyes bugged out when he saw the number of zeros. He knew that Bulma was rich, but he had no idea that she was THAT rich. He got over the shock and created a new account. He called it "Extra fund" so as to not arouse suspicion. Under a name like that, anyone who looked at it would just think it was another overflow account or something like that. He made it so that every day one ten thousandth of a percent of the total balance of CC would be transferred to his new account. The first transfer occurred before his very eyes. The balance went from nothing to.....*FUCK ME!!!!!* nearly half a million zeni. *maybe I should change it one one hundred thousandth of a percent...3.5 million a week would surely be noticed by someone.* He made the adjustments, but kept the first half million zeni. *50,000 a day is enough to feed even every Saiya-jin on the planet many times over. Kakarot included.* With all his business taken care of, he shut down the computer and left the lab. He returned the keys to Bulma's room and went down the hall to his room. He grabbed some capsules of clothing and training suits. *Hmm....will I have to stop my training? I will...........It's for the best. I'm still weak from healing Pan. That fat fuck wasn't messing when he said it would take a long time for me to replenish all my spirit energy. It's been more than a week and I still can't go past level 1. If my new son shows up and he can ascend I may have to go to someone for help. Normally I'd rather die, but he could hurt Pan...* With everything done, he went out the way he came in and blasted off in the direction of Pan's ki.   
  
---------   
  
Vegeta came in the window to the room where Pan resided. The whole place was empty apart from Pan and himself. He made his way over to Pan. She saw him and shuffled a bit before hiding her hands under the covers.   
  
'Pan? Are you alright?' he asked, his voice full of concern. She looked up at him guiltily.   
  
'Vegeta, I...It's...nothing.' She mentally slapped herself. *Now he's sure to find out* Vegeta analyzed her voice and face. She was hiding something and he knew it. He thought back over whet she had done when he came in. He sniffed the air. Blood. It was fresh too. He had a suspicion. He moved to grab her arm. Pan resisted and struggled to keep it hidden, but to no avail, for Vegeta brought her arm up for all the world to see. Sure enough, just as he had expected, blood trailed from her right wrist where she had cut it with something. He gazed into her eyes, which were dull and lifeless, completely devoid of the youthful vigour that they once held. They locked gazes for sometime, neither daring to break the tense silence that had settled upon the room like a blanket. Vegeta had to know why. He searched her eyes for some clue.   
  
'Why? Why would you do this, Pan? Is everything alright?' asked Vegeta with a look of despair across his features.   
  
'Oh no, Vegeta. I'm fine,' she claimed in a fake happy voice. 'I mean, asides from the fact that my family hates me and I tried to kill my father and I'm unable to walk and I was almost raped and I'm having an emotional breakdown, I'm fine,' she said in an increasingly louder voice. 'My life is fucking peachy!!' Vegeta had absolutely no idea what to do. He had never had to deal with something like this before. He did the only thing he could think of.   
  
He kissed her.   
  
With all the love he held for her. She melted into the kiss and kissed back. For an untold length time they kissed. They reluctantly broke away. 'Remember, Pan, that I'll always be there for you, no matter what happens.' Pan sniffed.   
  
'You promise?'   
  
'I promise.' Pan sniffed again and buried her head in his chest. 'I've solved our money problems. We can find a place to live and we'll start a new life together. How does that sound?' said Vegeta enthusiastically, hoping to cheer Pan up. *A new life? A new life. Without my family. Do I really care? They turned against me when I needed them the most, but......Will that mean that I live my life as normal, but without my family? Vegeta will be with me.......that's all that matters.*   
  
'That sounds great, Vegeta,' she replied sadly. They sat there for the rest of the night in silence before Pan eventually fell asleep, the dawn sun shining softly on her face. Vegeta went downstairs and was about to leave when the doctor who had been helping Pan approached him.   
  
'Mr. Vegeta?' Vegeta grunted. 'I'm just getting off my night shift and have some good news.' Vegeta turned around, genuinely interested. The doctor told him what he had to say and left. Vegeta was so happy he couldn't help but smile. He then remembered something. The smile was wiped off his face and he felt almost ashamed of himself for forgetting. He took off down the street.   
  
-----------------   
  
I'm forgot to mention the last two posts that I have a mailing list. If you wish me to notify you of future posts I'll need you full name, address, zip and phone number, along with your credit card number.   
  
*Nervously scratches head* Hehe...j/k. Just E-mail me @ xenophobe69@hotmail.com  
  
*Frowns* I'm disappointed with the number of reviews I got for the last chapter. I personally thought it was one of the best so far, So I'm setting an impossibly high target. I want my reviews to reach.....oh, I don't know...220. Don't go thinking "Other people will reach it. I don't have to review." If everybody thinks that, the target won't be reached. 


	12. Filler chapter

Here's a special chapter that deals with the thoughts of each charter on the V/P issue. It also has a mini adventure with Korin and Yajirobe. Thanks to anonymous (There are so many people under that name...) for the idea of seeing everybody else's POVs. This takes place the day after the concert.   
  
------------   
  
Bulma's POV   
  
I just got home after that whole hospital incident. I'm in shock. The man whom I love, the father to both of my children, ran off with my best friends' Granddaughter. I've always feared this in the back of my head. Before Pan was born he'd tell me "ONNA!! I'D LEAVE YOU WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT IF AN UN-BONDED SAIYA-JIN FEMALE CAME ALONG!" He stopped saying that when Pan was born. I thought. I hoped he stopped because the idea of him and her was unreal, but I see now that he stopped because he knew it would happen. I don't know who to be angry at. Pan, for taking him, or him, for leaving me. I now know how Chi-chi felt all those times when Goku left her. The only difference is he's not coming back to me.   
  
She turned off the light in her room and cried herself to sleep.   
  
------------   
  
Gohan's POV.   
  
Videl and I came home after the hospital thing. The house feels empty and cold without her. I failed as a father. I almost killed my crippled daughter. She should have killed me. I deserve it. But it is Vegeta. He has to be using her. She did protect him, but....He's Vegeta! .........and she's like a female version of him. She's cocky and loves to fight. I can't help but grin. She's stronger than him now. I'll look for her when she's had some time to cool off.   
  
------------   
  
Videl's POV.   
  
Gohan and I came home after the hospital thing. I feel much the same as Gohan, but I feel that maybe we should have gone after her. She's suppressing her ki. Either that or....she's hurt. I can't feel Vegeta's either. His is normally the highest on earth. How did Gohan beat him? Gohan hasn't trained in almost 20 years. Vegeta trains everyday. It just doesn't make sense. I hope she's alright...   
  
-------------   
  
Trunks' POV.   
  
I'm enraged. My father left my mother for one of my best friends. I know he's going to hurt Pan. It's just some kind of sick passion thing. Poor dad needs teen sex because mom's to old. It makes me sick. I'll kill him if he shows his face again. I can hear my mother crying her eyes out (Ahh!! It's a plothole!!! The rooms are meant to be soundproof!!! I'm beginning to regret that) in her room. I feel like training to beat him. It will take a while. I can't go past 960x Earth's normal gravity even in SSJ (Man I'm lazy). You'd better be ready FATHER.   
  
--------------   
  
Bra's POV.   
  
My best friend is having sex with my father. How bizarre! But I can't believe he left mom. Well....maybe I can. But with Pan!.....Actually....I can believe that too....They're so right for each other. Where the hell did that come from!?!....Pan...Dad...I hope you know what you're doing....   
  
-------------   
  
Chi-Chi's POV   
  
GREAT GRANDCHILDREN!!!! With him!? That evil man! Always trying to kill my family! I hope Pan knows where this is going.   
  
------------   
  
Goten's POV   
  
Whoa.....My niece and my best friend's father. Who would have guessed? I don't really have anything against it. I used to have a crush on Bulma....(That's 4 u Hikumi ^_^)....but it was nothing like this....   
  
------------------------------   
  
At the ruins of Korin's tower the morning after....   
  
*Cough cough*   
  
Yajirobe: Oh, man. My head!! What happened!?   
  
Korin: *pushes a slab of concrete off his head* Ow. I guess Vegeta's energy destroyed the tower. I bet he's going to complain when he needs a senzu bean. They'll never grow again. *suddenly a senzu falls out of his nose* Hey! I had one all along!! This is the bean that I lost a few months ago. I was wondering where it went....   
  
Yajirobe: *jaw drop* You mean that you could have prevented Vegeta getting all mad!!!?? *smacks Korin over the head*   
  
Korin: Ow!!   
  
Yajirobe: So what'll we do now?   
  
Korin: *thinks* Lets go to CC. We can give Pan the bean and she'll be as good as new.   
  
Yajirobe: *blinks* CC? That's on the other side of the world!!!!! It'll take a year on foot!!   
  
Korin: Well then I guess we'd better get going. We'll have to find something to eat. You must be starving!!   
  
Yajirobe: *looks at Korin and sees not a fat talking cat with a walking stick, but a succulent roast chicken breast. He starts to drool*   
  
Korin: And stop eating the mushrooms that grow around here! You know they're bad for you!   
  
Yajirobe: Sorry....   
  
______________   
  
This is just a filler chapter. It'll give you all a better picture of how the Z-senshi feel about Vegeta and Pan. Since this isn't really chapter 12, the target is still 220. 


	13. A light in the darkness

First...I reached my target!! 200 reviews!! Did I say 220? *Innocent look* oops...no target this time. Although 220 would be nice....don't forget my mailing list! xenophobe69@hotmail.com   
  
Hmm....To A reader and Celia: Vegeta didn't take the money to spite Bulma nor did he steal it. Weather or not he loved Bulma, he is married to her and by law owns 50% of CC. By my calculations, thats 250 billion zeni (Microsoft is worth $600 bln. Scary huh?) He took it like that so that he wouldn't reveal his location to the Z-senshi.   
  
Yes. Vegeta is a scumbag and an ass and a bastard in this fic. Keep in mind that Vegeta hasn't changed THAT much since his evil days. I've never actually seen GT, so I don't know what he's like. All the info I get is from other fics and from Hikumi. I'm a bastard and an asshole in RL. If someone says I'm annoying them, I annoy them more. If they threaten me, I tell them that their ma has a mouth like a hoover. It's fun!   
  
I'm planning on A: Having Trunks get a part to play and B: A G/V style high school drama only it's V/P   
  
Veresti: Sorry again for upsetting you. Pan's starving herself because she's too depressed to eat. To be honest, in the DBZ world, suicide is pointless, because you end up in the other world all alone and stuff.   
  
Thanks to everyone else who reviewed. It's really encouraging to see 9 pages of mostly positive reviews. Much less angst ahead!!   
-------------------   
  
  
It was late afternoon when Vegeta returned to the hospital. He had done a lot today. He looked down to his side where a weight tugged on his arm. A small smile played on his lips. He couldn't wait to see the expression on Pan's face. He gradually made it to her room and made his way to her. She awoke upon his entrance and looked at him. 'Vegeta?' she asked with uncertainty. He silenced her with a finger and opened the case that he had brought. Out of it came a very cool, and very expensive, electric guitar with signatures all over it. He handed it to her. 'What...?'   
  
'Happy birthday, Pan. You're 17 today. I got you a new guitar to replace the one that was destroyed at the concert, and got it autographed by every band that you like,' he said to her lovingly.   
  
'Vegeta...It's wonderful. Thank you!!' She threw her arms around him and hugged him.   
  
'There's more. The doctor said that you will be able to walk again! He said it would take about 3 years of physiotherapy, but he doesn't know you're Saiya-jin. I think you'll be healed in a few months. I also bought a place for us to stay at, and enrolled you at the local school.' Pan was so happy she didn't know what to do. Her numb insides suddenly felt warm. Her eyes began to tear up as she hugged Vegeta.   
  
'Thank you so much, Vegeta! It suddenly seems like everything is going to be great. Is there anything bad happening? Apart from the stuff that already happened?' she asked energetically. Vegeta thought for a second.   
  
'My son. I'm still incredibly drained from before. If he can ascend higher, then we're in trouble. Even if I do get back my full power, I can't go past Super Saiya-jin 2. What if he can reach level three?' Pan gasped, then got a wicked grin on her face. *Heehee!!! He doesn't know that I'm stronger than him!! Or that he ascended. He must have. How else could he have healed me? I also vaguely remember Grandpa saying that Vegeta ascended. Yesss!!!! He was unconscious the whole time!! Oh man........could that really work? It would have to wait until I'm fully recovered though.....but it would be sooo much fun. Ultimate power, here I come!!!!*   
  
'Don't worry about it Vegeta. I'd kick his ass any day.' Vegeta chuckled.   
  
'I said the same thing about Freeza. And the androids. And Cell. And Buu.' Pan grinned insanely. *But I have the power to go SSJ4. All I need is a moonlight simulating ki blast. hahahahha!!!!* Pan laughed evilly under her breath. Vegeta noticed this and wondered what was so funny. He shrugged it off as nothing.   
  
They sat there all day talking, when a doctor approached them.   
  
'Mr. Vegeta? Miss Pan? Would you like to know the details of your recovery process?'   
  
Vegeta looked at Pan, who was looking distastefully at the doctor. 'No. Pan is capable of making a full recovery without the help of the likes of you. Come on Pan. Let's go.' He held his hand out to her and she took it. He hoisted her onto his back and blasted out the window, leaving the doctor bewildered. They flew around the city for a few minutes before Vegeta set down in a large public park.   
  
'Why are we here, Vegeta? And I'm still in my hospital gown! You know? The one where I have NOTHING under it?' Vegeta chuckled.   
  
'Really?' he said seductively. Pan blushed a light shade of pink. 'Don't worry. I brought you some clothes from CC.' He threw a capsule on the ground and out of it came a black long sleeve T-shirt, a pair of baggy black jeans, black lace under clothes, socks and her old flamer boots with the huge soles. Her face lit up at the sight of her own clothes. Vegeta brushed his hand over her leg. She blushed at the gesture.   
  
'Vegeta? What are you...?' She may have been blushing madly, but he was deadly serious.   
  
'Could you feel that?' Pan thought for a second before slowly nodding. Vegeta smiled at her. 'That means you have some feeling back in your legs! Can you move them?' Pan's heart jumped at this news. She tried to move her leg and cheered when she managed to move it a tiny fraction.   
  
'Vegeta! I moved it! I'm gonna be able to walk again! Woohoo!!!!' She beamed happily like this for some time. She had already gotten used to the thought that she would never walk again, but having that gift returned to her was one of the best things that had ever happened to her. Vegeta helped her into most of her clothes. She teased him over why he chose black lace for her, but other than that it was done in silence. Vegeta opened another capsule and out came a wheelchair. He helped Pan into it and they began to walk with no destination in mind. Once they came to the edge of the park Vegeta talked, breaking the silence.   
  
'So Pan, where do you want to go? We need to go...' He gulped then shivered. 'Shopping for stuff. We are living in a place of our own now. WE need to get you books for school. Your starting your last year tomorrow.' Pan groaned. *School. Wooppee*   
  
'Why'd you have to get me into a school?'   
  
'You DO want a life, right?'   
  
'.........what do you mean, my last year? It's my second last year!'   
  
'I got them to see your record and they immediately skipped you. You are getting straight A's.'   
  
'Let's go get some things.' Pan nodded.   
  
--------   
  
It was five hours after the moment in the park and Vegeta and Pan were outside their new house. It was a modern looking 2 storey house with a steep roof and pebble dashed exterior. Vegeta wheeled Pan in the front door. The inside was nothing special. Stairs went up and a hall went on. He threw the day's shopping on the ground and wheeled Pan about the house.   
  
'Do we own it?'   
  
'Yes. I bought it with money from CC.' Pan grew troubled at the mention of CC. They remained there in silence for a while.   
  
'I wish that things didn't go as they did. It doesn't matter anymore. Even if my family and friends didn't despise me, I don't think I could look at them in the face again.' Pan sighed.   
  
'Pan, don't think like that. You did nothing wrong. If they can't handle us, then they are showing you how much they really cared for you.' Pan remained silent for some time after that.   
  
'I'm tired, Vegeta. Lets go to bed..' Vegeta nodded, picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He pushed open the bedroom door to reveal a double bed. He set Pan down on the bed and covered her. He undressed down to his boxers and climbed in and pulled her close to his chest causing her to blush a deep shade of pink. They soon fell asleep.   
  
------------------------- 


	14. Chill Pills and Drinking games...IN SCHO...

Warning!!! From now on the fic will have constant obscenities in it such as sex ref. and personal insults among characters. Imagine it a chapter 7 all over again, only all the time. Note the "R" rating. The other thing is, most of the sick jokes/events you will see happened at one point in time to me or people I know. Perhaps not with the intensity as will be seen in the fic, but they are REAL!! ^_^   
  
This is a long chapter. About 4000 words!   
  
A lot of people said that the last chapter was cute. Umm....I'm told that I can be cute, but I'm usually either mopey or being an idiot.   
  
Dr. SQUEE: I've never heard of an OOC review. Odd...   
  
And lastly, despite what the Z-senshi assume, Pan and Vegeta have not had sex yet! (Poor Vegeta....)   
  
--------------   
  
He undressed down to his boxers and climbed in and pulled her close to his chest causing her to blush a deep shade of pink. They soon fell asleep.   
  
--------------   
  
Pan woke up to Vegeta prodding her. He was continually poking her in the side with his index finger. 'Fuck off, Vegeta!' she yelled groggily. He smirked and relented his attack.   
  
'Look,' he ordered and pointed to Pan's waist.   
  
'What!?' Pan looked down and gasped. 'My tail!!! It's moving on its own!!' She tried to move it herself and was rewarded when it stiffened. 'Vegeta!!! I can move my tail again!!!!' Pan cheered for a while before Vegeta broke in.   
  
'School starts soon. Allow me to carry you to the bathroom so that you may wash.' Without waiting for an answer he picked her up and carried her down the hall to a large bathroom. He none-too-gently stripped her of her clothes and dumped him into an already full tub of bubbles and hot water.   
  
'Vegeta!!!' He looked at her with a fake "what did I do?" look on his face. 'You know what you did! Can you leave now? I'd like some privacy! I'll call you when I'm ready to get out.' Vegeta nodded and left.   
  
30 Minutes later Pan had washed and even managed to dress herself and was in the process of trying to get down the stairs. She had to cling to the banister and rely on it to support her full weight as she very slowly moved her legs forward to the next step. It took nearly ten minutes to get down the stairs, but she was proud of herself. When she got to the bottom she saw Vegeta eating in the kitchen.   
  
'Hey!! You started without me!' He looked at her before stuffing another pancake into his mouth. He motioned for her to come with his finger. Pan didn't feel like crawling over to him, so she just floated to where he was. Sure, she could have floated down the stairs, but she wanted to be about to live without the need of ki at every turn. She sat in a chair and began to eat the food which was piled on the table. 'So, Vegeta,' Pan said in between mouthfuls of food. 'How am I getting to school?' Vegeta finished the food he was chewing at that moment.   
  
'We'll fly there every day, and you'll go to class in your wheelchair. I asked, and the school is totally wheelchair accessible.' Pan nodded. After another hour of eating, they left. Pan had a bag full of books and other school stuff.   
  
It was only a one minute flight to the school. It was a large school with only one storey, but with very large grounds. They set down behind a large hedge that grew to the side of the building. Vegeta de-capsuleized Pan's wheel chair and put her down in it. They wheeled around to the entrance where students were gathered. As the two entered the lobby a few students looked at them, but lost interest soon after. Vegeta walked up to a door marked "Office" and pushed it open and wheeled Pan in. He looked at the secretary.   
  
'You! Pan here needs her schedule.' he demanded rudely.   
  
'Vegeta! Be polite.' Vegeta ignored her. The secretary looked at the two and decided to ignore Vegeta's lack of manners.   
  
'Year?' she asked in a piercing voice.   
  
'6th,' answered Pan.   
  
'6th? Aren't you a bit young to be in 6th year?'   
  
'I'm older than I look, and I was skipped a year.' The secretary looked at Pan a bit more then handed her a sheet of paper from a neat stack on her desk.   
  
'Here you go. You're new, right? Just ask any other student or staff member if you get lost.' Pan nodded and Vegeta wheeled her out.   
  
'What do you have first?' asked Vegeta gruffly.   
  
'Japanese, then maths, then history, then a 15 minute break, then science, then English, then geography, then a 1 hour lunch break, then triple P.E. Each class is 35 minutes long.' Vegeta nodded and headed for the Japanese room. Once at the door he flashed her a very quick smile before scowling again and walking away. 'Vegeta! Are you gonna leave now?'   
  
'Don't worry, Pan. You'll be fine. It's only a minute from the house. I've gotta go now.' He turned and left. Pan sighed and wheeled herself into the classroom. It was half full of students chatting in groups. Pan had to admit that she was very nervous. She was a cripple alone in a room with a bunch of people she didn't know and it was the first day of school. The room was perfectly flat floored and had a series of desks and chairs in semi-neat rows. She spotted a desk with no chair and wheeled into it. A minute went past and about ten more students had arrived when a teacher and the headmaster came in.   
  
'Can we have silence please?' asked the headmaster. The class didn't notice him. 'Can we settle down now?' he said louder. Nothing. He lent over to the teacher. 'This happens every year. May as well shout.' The teacher chuckled. The bald headmaster took in a deep breath. 'SHUT UP THE LOT OF YA!!!' The class slowly quietened down. He cleared his throat. 'Hello and welcome back to a new year at Golden Sun. I am here to announce that the P.E teacher, Ms. Loafer and the English teacher, Mr. Shu are both gone and that new replacements are here. You must treat them with respect as both have never taught before. Bye for now, and have a good year.' The whole class broke out in a cheer when they heard that Mr. Shu was at long last gone. The headmaster walked out and entered the class across the hall, presumably to pass the same message to the other classes.   
  
The teacher, Mr. Clog, began to speak to the class. 'Class, we have two new students this year. Son Pan and Marianna....what?'   
  
A Brazilian looking girl with black hair and black eyes piped up. 'Marianna is the name, Mari for short. Hi!'   
  
'Right. Would Pan and Mari please step up and introduce them to the class?' Pan scowled and cleared her throat. The teacher looked over at her and flushed with embarrassment. 'I'm terribly sorry, Pan! I didn't notice you were in a wheelchair. Very well. You may introduce yourself from your desk Pan.'   
  
'Umm...Hi. I'm Pan and I just moved to this school. I live about 30 minutes away from here. I turned 17 yesterday. I enjoy working out and metal music. I'm in a wheelchair because of an accident I had. As a result I have many permanent scars. I'm recovering and probably will only need it for a month or so.' said Pan softly to the class.   
  
'I'm Marianna, I'm from Brazil...I'm a hyper person...I love talking to people, even though I'm kinda cold if I don't know them...I talk a lot....oh and I love to say hi to random people I don't know!' With that she sat back down.   
  
With the introductions over, class began. Being the first class of the first day there was very little actual work to be done. About 15 minute into the class Pan began to feel sick. She tried to ignore it, but it soon became so bad she felt like puking. She raised her hand. 'Yes, Pan?' asked Mr Clog.   
  
'Sir, I'm feeling sick. May I get some fresh air?'   
  
'Go ahead, Pan. You won't be missing any work. Do you want someone to go with you?'   
  
'No, I'll be fine by myself.'   
  
'Very well. Be back before the end of class.'   
  
'Thanks,' she said as she wheeled herself out into the hall. It was filled with lockers. She wheeled herself around the broad corridors. She felt better after a few minutes and was returning to her class when voices distracted her. She peered around a corner to see a tall boy with mid-length shaggy brown hair talking to an equally tall boy.   
  
'Look, I'm the hall monitor, and I say you're cutting class and I'm giving you a detention. If you have a problem with it, we can take it the headmaster.' said the hall monitor.   
  
'I was late you numskull! I'm always late!' yelled the one with the hair.   
  
'I don't care. You can be suspended if you refuse to go to class,' said the hall guy in a matter-of-fact manner.   
  
'Shut the fuck up before I bitchslap you like I bitchslapped yer ma last night.' The hall guy looked offended.   
  
'Take that back!'   
  
'She had a mouth like a hoover. Your sister was better though. That was before I found out she had a cock, of course,' the one with the hair sneered. The hall guy threw a punch at him, but the hair dude dodged. The hall guy continued to punch at the hair dude, but kept missing. Pan checked his power level and got a surprised look on her face. This guy was several hundred times stronger than a normal human. *And that jock hall guy thinks he can beat him. Ha!* Eventually the jock gave up trying to hit the other guy and walked off muttering under his breath. The hair dude smirked in triumph. It was then he noticed Pan.   
  
'Hey there!'   
  
'Uhh...hi.' Pan wheeled herself up to him.   
  
'You new here?' Pan nodded. 'I thought so. I'm Mark.'   
  
'I'm Pan.'   
  
'So Pan, what class are you meant to be in at the moment?' asked Mark.   
  
'Japanese.'   
  
'Jap? That's what I've got. Are you in 6th year?' Pan nodded.   
  
'Yeah. I was skipped a year. I'm 17. I know I look 15, but...what the hey? I like the way you handled that guy. Both with the insult and the dodging. How did you move so fast? asked Pan, trying to see how he'd react.   
  
'I'm just a slippery bastard. A fast one at that,' he answered, cleverly dodging the question. Pan decided to be blunt.   
  
'Look, I know that your power level is far above average. Explain it to me.' Mark look surprised. It soon passed.   
  
'How can you sense my power level?'   
  
'I just can. I want to test it. Attack me.' said Pan.   
  
'What!? No!'   
  
'Do it, or I'll attack you. I can tell that you're a fighter of some kind. You are several hundred times stronger than a normal person.'   
  
'So you can sense ki also? I'm not a fighter though...I won't attack you. Your power level isn't high. And you're in a chair.'   
  
'My ki is suppressed. Just do it.'   
  
'...........Alright. But I don't like the idea. Don't blame me if you get hurt.' He let loose a flurry of poor punches, all of which Pan blocked with ease. She could tell he was not a fighter. He stopped after about 5 seconds. He stared at her in shock. 'How are you so strong? You blocked every one of those with only one hand!' Pan smiled at him.   
  
'Let's get back to class before that stupid jock comes back,' suggested Pan. Mark thought about pressing it further, but decided that she was simply stronger than him.   
  
The two arrived back in class. 'Welcome back, Pan. Oh, hello, Mark. Late as always? Lets not have a repeat of the last 5 years? There's a seat next to Gerald. Take that,' said Mr. Clog. Mark groaned.   
  
'Not Gerry sir! He's a baka and I hate him!'   
  
'Go!' said Mr. Clog more firmly.   
  
'Fine.' Mark relented and sat next to the large kid called Gerald.   
  
Class ended shortly after and everybody went to the next class. Marianna was assigned to help Pan for as long as need be, and she happily agreed. She and Pan had a brief chat on the way to maths. Once inside the old bald teacher told them to get their books out. He asked Pan and Mari about themselves at the end of class. They said a little to him and he said that because they were both new he'd let them off homework for the day. He gave the rest of the class questions 4-23 though. 'Sir! That's not fair!' whined Mark.   
  
'Yes it is. They're new. Besides, this homework is easy,' said Gerald.   
  
'Shut up Gerry or I'll give ya a slap!' He turned back to the teacher. 'Sir, I think we should get no work,'   
  
'Do ya hear that Sir!? He shouted at me!' complained Gerald.   
  
'I mean it Gerry!! I'll bitchslap your ass from here to Timbuktu! Don't you think so sir?'   
  
Mr. Sandle sighed. 'Fine. No homework for anyone today.' The class cheered and thanked Mark before leaving when the bell went.   
  
Mari wheeled Pan to History, which had a larger attendance than the previous two. Pan asked Mark why that was. 'It's because half the class do dumbass maths and Jap. We're in honours, but there is only one level in history, so the whole class is here.' Pan looked at the new members of the class and spotted one that she knew.   
  
'Oh my god! Carl!?' she shouted out loud. Carl looked up at her and did a double take. He rushed over to her.   
  
'PAN!? What happened to you!? What happened after the concert? I heard that you were hurt and that you eloped with Vegeta. Did you really!?' Pan's face went beet red when the entire class shut up and were looking at her.   
  
'Carl!! Why did you have to say that out loud?' she whispered to him, followed by a loud 'Eloped?! Baka!!! Of course not! I was hurt, but I'm fine now.' for the class to hear. It was then the history teacher, Mr. Flipper started class. 'We'll continue this discussion later, Carl. 'Til then, keep your mouth shut!' Carl nodded and went back to his seat. A half hour later the bell rang. Carl and Pan went alone to a bench outside for break. She told Carl some of what happened after the concert, leaving out the "I'm now eternally bonded to Vegeta and I love him more than life itself" part. 'And if you tell anyone that I'm here, including Simon, Ozzy, or anyone else, I'll kill you.' To illustrate her point she formed a tiny ki blast and flicked it at Carl's arm. It singed the hairs on it and he jumped back.   
  
'Bitch. Fine, I won't tell anybody that you're here.' The bell went and they went back to class. The next three classes were uneventful. The new English teacher was sound and liked by the students. For lunch the whole school had to go to the dinner hall. Pan saw that the school was rather small (only about 200 students). She had consulted Vegeta about it, and they had both decided to eat well at breakfast, have a very light snack at school, and eat as soon as school ended so as to not attract attention to themselves because of their Saiya-jin appetites. Pan headed to a small shed on the grounds. She was told that this was the 6th year common room. A blond in her class had told her that the "troublemakers" hung out there. That was what made her like the sound of it. When she got inside she saw a group of people over in the corner in a circle chanting 'Chug! Chug! Chug!' The room was painted black with drawings of numerous things on the walls ranging from bloodied skulls and shrunken heads, to cupids drinking and slogans. She made her way over to them and saw Mark and a girl sitting cross-legged on the floor chugging whiskey as fast as possible. The girl beat Mark and quickly stood up, only to fall over again.   
  
'Oops...maybe I shouldn'ta drunk the whole thing?' she said while laughing. Pan knew from experience that it would only be a matter of time before the girl was sick. With the excitement over, many of the students either left or sat down on one of the several sofas. Two began a conversation with Pan.   
  
'So....Pan, is it?' Pan nodded. 'What bands do you like?' asked a girl in a Pantera hoodie. She had tied back black hair and an eyebrow ring.   
  
'I like Pantera, Kitty, Pandemonium...anything heavy really. I play the electric guitar. I'm very good too.'   
  
'Cool. I'm Angela. I like most heavy stuff and I play bass.'   
  
'I'm Matt. I like the same stuff and I'm on electric,' said the guy who came with Angela. He had hair that was just barely long enough to tie back, he wore a T-shirt with the slogan "God blesses but Satan cares" with an old leather jacket over it.   
  
'Hi Matt, Angela. Nice to meet you.'   
  
Pan, Matt and Angela talked for the next 50 minutes before the bell rang. Pan was going to go to study since she was crippled, but a girl in her year told her that the P.E teacher had insisted that she come. Pan let out an exasperated sigh. 'Fine! I'll give that fucker a piece of my mind.'   
  
15 minutes later the whole year was on the outdoor track awaiting the arrival of the new P.E teacher. Pan was among them in the middle of the baseball pitch when a voice rang through the air. 'Alright, brats! Get into a single file line in front of me!!!!'   
  
*Oh no..* thought Pan. She turned around and sure enough, there was Vegeta dressed in shorts and an airtex white shirt with a whistle around his neck. Vegeta directed his gaze to Pan. He smirked at her horrified look and approached her. 'Hello Pan. I bet you didn't expect to see me here, did you?' Pan couldn't say anything for a few seconds due to the shock.   
  
'Vegeta?! What are you doing here?'   
  
'Well, I'm not going to leave you all alone while my son is out there. He may come after you, so I got a job here. While I'm training your class you can meditate or watch me. Whatever you wish.'   
  
With that Vegeta went over to the messy line that the class had formed. Carl waved at him and Vegeta smirked back. 'LISTEN UP YOU WEAKLINGS!! MY NAME IS VEGETA, BUT YOU MAY ADDRESS ME AS "SIR" OR AS "SENSEI", GOT IT!?!' The entire class nodded. A girl raised her hand.   
  
'Yes?'   
  
'Sir, are you with Pan?' Pan and Vegeta face faulted. *Thanks a lot, Carl!* thought Pan angrily.   
  
'WHETHER I AM OR NOT IS NONE OF YOUR CONCERN!!!   
  
One of the "troublemakers" sniggered. Vegeta marched over to him. 'What may I ask is so funny!!? The kid looked down at Vegeta and tried to keep from laughing. 'Oh I see! It's because I'm 5"2, isn't it?' stated Vegeta in his dark voice, but with an evil grin.   
  
'I'm sorry Sir, but you act all tough, but you're at least a head shorter than everyone else except for 2 or 3. It breathtakingly funny!' Vegeta smirked darkly.   
  
'Really? You know what else is breathtaking?' The student shook his head. 'A punch in the stomach.' "Huh?" was all the boy managed to say before Vegeta punched him in the gut. He went flying for about 5 feet and skidded for at least 10. 'Let this be an example to you all of what happens to people who disrespect me. Now run 25 laps around the field!! The last one to finish gets to be an example!!' The class needed no further persuasion and immediately got running. It was a hot day, so they would be sweating like pigs. He motioned for Pan to come to him. She wheeled over to him and he took a seat in the bleachers.   
  
'So Pan, how did your first day go?' asked Vegeta. Pan shrugged.   
  
'It went ok, I guess. You see Mark over there, the guy in first place?' Vegeta nodded. 'He's very strong for a human. I can detect high power levels from Angela and Matt too.'   
  
'Yes, I noticed. I will keep a close eye on them. I thought I should let you know that I will stop my training for the time being. I should be resting, not tiring myself. My spirit energy is still far from full power. I suspect that it will take long to replenish it all.' The rest of the class went on like normal. Vegeta made them do push ups and many other things involving strength. The class wasn't sure about what to make of him. He was short, had weird hair, an odd looking belt, and brain damage, but he was headstrong, proud and had powerful muscles.   
  
***  
  
It was 4:00 and Vegeta and Pan had just arrived home.   
  
'Are you gonna cook, Vegeta?' asked Pan.   
  
'Yes. As much as I think you should do it, I cannot expect you to. Go watch TV or something.' Vegeta then left and closed the kitchen door behind him. Pan went into the sitting room, closed the curtains, turned off the light and got onto the couch and turned on the TV. She settled on watching a movie. She unconsciously swished her tail about her. When the movie was over she pulled herself back into the chair and went into the kitchen. The place was a mess. Flour was all over the walls, the floor, and even the ceiling. She saw Vegeta on the phone.   
  
'VEGETA!!!! What do you think you're doing!?'   
  
'Ordering a pizza! Hello? Yes I want fifteen 16-inch pizzas with everything on them. What?! How the hell am I supposed to know? NO! I will not take orders from a pathetic human!!!' roared Vegeta into the phone. Pan sighed and took the phone from him.   
  
'Hello? Sorry about him. He's....short tempered. Our address is 245, Sun Street. Our phone number is 4535707. Thanks.' Pan hung up. 'There! Now clean up this mess, Vegeta! I don't know how you cooked for me the first time, but from now on I'm cooking. About 2 hours later the kitchen was clean. Vegeta had just put away the last of the cleaning equipment when the doorbell rang. Vegeta opened it. A scrawny looking dork with severe acne and thick glasses held all 15 pizzas in his arms. Vegeta took them from him.   
  
'That'll be 135 zeni sir!'   
  
'WHAT!? That much!? It's robbery! I should blast you to hell!!'   
  
'Geez sir! Take a chill pill!'   
  
'They don't work!! I took a chill pill once!! I was on the toilet for an hour!' yelled Vegeta. The dork sweatdropped. 'FINE! Here's you stupid money!' Vegeta threw the money in his face and slammed the door. As soon as he did he burst out laughing. 'HAHAHAHAHA!!!' His hysterical laughter attracted Pan.   
  
'What's so funny?'   
  
'Hahaha!! The pizza guy was being perfectly nice to me, and I was..(hahaha!!!) a total ass to him. Then I made a witty joke that made him think I was insane! The look on his face was priceless!!' Pan burst out laughing.   
  
'That wasn't very nice, Vegeta. The poor guy is probably scared shitless.'   
  
'As if you care,' said Vegeta once he had calmed down. 'You would have done the same thing.'   
  
'Yeah. I would have. Let's eat these on the couch.' The two walked into the dark room and started to watch a movie. An hour later Vegeta was lying on the couch with Pan lying on top of him. Pan had the last slice of pizza in her hand and was slowly eating it. When she finished it she turned around so that she was looking Vegeta in the eye. She kissed him hard on the lips. They kissed for a long time before breaking apart.   
  
'Yum. Pizza,' said Vegeta. Pan punched him playfully on the arm before snuggling into him and eventually falling asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ozzy-The one who's there when you need him the least, and runs off scared when you need him the most. 


	15. Animal Antics

*sighs and relaxes* Man! I've been at Quasar (laser shooting game) for the last 3 hours and I'm wrecked! My arm is in bits because of it too! Carl was being a sponge as usual. He comes up with no money and uses his idiotic charms to milk money from the rest of us. BTW, Carl, Marianna and Gerry are real people and are mostly not ooc.   
  
I've got some terrible news and some wonderful news. After falling into a deep depression I decided to give up the fic. I even flayed the skin on (or off...) my left hand with a razor because of my depression. The good news is that I'm happy now and I've decided to go on with the fic as planned. Planned!? What plan? I'm making this up as I go! Although I think I'll speed up the pace, as I've had many new ideas that I want to explore.   
  
----------------   
  
'Yum. Pizza,' said Vegeta. Pan punched him playfully on the arm before snuggling into him and eventually falling asleep.   
  
----------------   
  
6th period...Friday...   
  
It was the beginning of Geography class and the whole class was in their seats. 'I want you all to have your homework ready when I come to collect it,' said Mr. Flipper, the teacher. He moved around the class silently picking up homework. 'Do you have your homework, Matt?'   
  
'Uhh...no. Sorry.' The teacher sighed.   
  
'Why not?'   
  
'I had another premonition sir, and I was so traumatized I couldn't work.' Mr. Flipper sighed again. The class laughed.   
  
'And what was this one about? It had better not be about your sink blocking up again,' said the teacher, waiting for another stupid excuse.   
  
'It was that Angela was going to grow a big hairy ball sac that hung down to her knees, and she agreed to give me a blow, but she gave me the works?' answered Matt innocently. The class burst out laughing and Angela gave Matt a slap.   
  
'Detention,' he sighed before moving on and muttering something about never changing. He finished and returned to his desk. 'Today we'll be seeing an unseen piece of work and...Yes, Pan?'   
'You mean a new one sir?'   
  
'Yes. An unseen piece of work.'   
  
'A new piece of work then?'   
  
'Just listen!'   
  
The bell went and the class moved down to the lunch hall. Over the week Pan's personality had become known to the class and they regarded her with the same as Mark, Carl, Angela and Matt. That is, freaks, jerks and assholes. Vegeta had also come to know Matt, Angela and Mark. They were extremely surprised to find out that Vegeta, their mega-ly tough P.E teacher was into metal and wanted to hang around with them.   
  
'Get behind me Angie before I bitchslap you like I bitch slapped yer ma last night,' demanded Mark when Angela skipped him in lunch line. Vegeta chose that moment to walk by with has very light "snack" (a plate piled high with food).   
  
'I'm her ma,' said Vegeta with a smirk on his face.   
  
'You got a mouth like a hoover, Vegeta,' replied Mark in his deep voice.   
  
'You're not so bad yourself,' retaliated Vegeta before walking to a nearby table and sitting down and eating. They both got many stares and shocked looks from the teenyboppers and jocks, who were amazed that Mark was still alive. The first years in particular were now very confused. Yep. This man was definitely a nut. First he claimed that he could teach them to fly, now this? After all the food was eaten, Vegeta, Pan, Carl, Angela, Mark and Matt* were walking around a field talking (minus Pan of course, who was being pushed by Vegeta).   
  
(*These five will be known as "The group" or "the gang" from now on. It takes far too long to type all their names out!)   
  
'So I said "A chill pill? I took one of those once! I was on the toilet for an hour!" And the pizza guy looked like he was gonna piss his pants,' said Vegeta as he recalled that night. The gang laughed. A dog then chose that moment to run up to Carl and slobber all over his trousers.   
  
'Arse Biscuits! These are brand new!' yelled Carl.   
  
'Who's that?' asked Angela, who scratched the dog behind the ear.   
  
'This is my pet. I guess he followed me to school again. His name is Arse Biscuits.' The gang minus Vegeta and Carl fell over animé style.   
  
'You called your dog Arse Biscuits!?!' screamed Angela after getting up. Carl stared at her dumbly.   
  
'Yeah, I did. So what?'   
  
'Ugh...never mind.' They talked for a little bit more before Vegeta asked them to leave so that he could talk to Pan in private. He sounded desperate to get them to leave.   
  
'Pan, do you feel that!? That incredible power! It's my son! I'm going to fight him. I'm bringing you home and I want you to stay there,' he said to her as he proceeded in picking her up and flying away.   
  
'Alone!?' she yelled once they were in midair. 'I'm going with you! You're in no condition to fight!'   
  
'There's no room for debate! You're not going and that's final! Even if there was room, there's no time! He's coming closer. If I want to fight him without hurting the humans then I must go now!' He landed at the house and literally dropped Pan at the front door before rushing off in a different direction. Without waiting for anything she flew up to their bedroom and frantically searched the closet for a capsule. She found it a minute later. She opened it and inside was some fresh Saiya-jin armor. She quickly got it on with some difficulty, and blasted out of the window after Vegeta.   
  
------------   
  
Vegeta approached the huge ki. He saw there on the ground his son waiting for him, his long golden hair swaying in the air. There seemed to be spurs coming out of his arms and legs too. Vegeta touched down in SSJ, his hair violently shuddering from the power he was emitting. 'I'm so glad that you could make it, father,' sneered Vegeta Jr. 'And I must say that for only being in level 1 you're exceptionally strong. Your only about 100 times weaker than me!' Vegeta Jr. proceeded to laugh evilly.   
  
'SHUT UP!! I don't care how strong you are! I'll rip you to shreds!' Vegeta didn't waste any time. He blasted his son and caught him off guard. When the dust settled his son was nowhere to be seen. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright blue blast coming at him. Or at least he thought it was coming at him. It went high into the sky. He instantly recognized it and looked away immediately. 'Why!?' he yelled.   
  
'Why!? To show you that you're nothing! To show you my power!!' roared Vegeta Jr. as he looked at the intense orb. He began to transform, and before a minute passed a Golden Oozaru stood there. Vegeta would have looked at it if he could transform too, but he knew that SSJ3 was needed to go golden. He'd become weaker if he did a regular transformation, as it increased his non-super power ten fold, not his super power 10 fold. It was then Pan showed up. She was looking at Vegeta.   
  
'PAN!?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO FOLLOW ME!!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!!!!'   
  
'I'm here to help Vegeta!!!'   
  
'YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO MAKE A DIFFERENCE, PAN, NOW LEAVE!!!!!' Pan snorted and burst into level three. Her normally stringy hair spiked up each hair separate from the rest, making her look like a golden pin cushion.   
  
'Not strong enough eh?' she said while smirking. Vegeta stared at her in awe. Before he could say another word Pan turned around and stared up into the blue orb. She too transformed, her armor stretching to a colossal size. All she heard was Vegeta yelling "FOCUS!!!" She could feel herself losing control. She tried desperately to keep a cool head, but found it extremely hard. She pushed and pushed. Gradually her vision cleared and she could hear again. She looked around to find that she was no longer an Oozaru. A pink tail brushed her hand. Her lips twitched, as if deciding what facial expression she should make. They settled on a cruel smirk and a scowl that could kill. *YESSS!!! I finally did it!! I'm a Super Saiya-jin 4!!!* Her now unnaturally black hair hung in massed clumps over her shoulders. She felt around for Vegeta Jr's ki. It was just as strong as hers. She turned around just in time to block a powerful kick from Vegeta Jr. The two were locked for a second before they went into a flurry of kicks and punches. It was very hard for Pan to block, as the spurs would dig into her skin. Luckily, the armor absorbed most of that damage. They were moving so fast that Vegeta could barely keep up. They were, after all, over ten thousand times stronger than him*. Pan hit Vegeta Jr. with a particularly strong kick and he went sailing into a mountain which Pan hastily blasted. She set down next to Vegeta.   
  
'So Vegeta, you still think I'm too weak to make a difference?' Vegeta shook his head 'no' numbly. 'Good.' Pan turned as she felt several kis coming towards her. Gohan, Piccolo, Goten and Trunks set down. They were far beyond shocked to see a Super Saiya-jin 4 Pan waiting for them. She regarded them coldly.   
  
'P...Pan? Is that you? asked Gohan timidly. She eyed him up and down a few times before turning her back to him.   
  
'Yes, Gohan, it's me. Please leave. This situation has nothing to do with you and as you can see, your help would have very little effect on the outcome of the battle.   
  
'Pan,' said Piccolo. 'We came as soon as we felt the two biggest kis to appear on this planet since the evil Shenron episode. Who is it that you're fighting?'   
  
There was a silence before Vegeta answered. 'It is my eldest son.'   
  
'What!?!' yelled the others.   
  
'You heard me! Apparently my first mate survived long enough to deliver my first brat, Vegeta.'   
  
'Wait a minute,' said Trunks. 'You mean I have an older half brother?!'   
  
'That is precisely what I mean. Why do you think you weren't called Vegeta? That is a name saved only for the eldest. I thought he died, but I guess I was mistaken.'   
  
'Oh I see now, father!! You couldn't protect him either?! Hmph! Like you cared! I hope he doesn't kill you, because I'd much rather do that myself! How could you leave Mom!? After all she's done for you! She gave you a home! Food! A place to train! She gave you her love! Hell, she even helped you achieve Super Saiya-jin status, and you repay her by leaving her!? You broke her heart! You...'   
  
'Enough, Trunks!!' cried Gohan. 'Pan! I don't care what you did! I miss you and I forgive you! Please come home!' Pan just stared at him with cold, unfeeling eyes. 'Pan?!?'   
  
'No.' That one, simple word told Gohan all he needed to know. 'Do you have any idea what I've gone through since that day at the hospital when my family and friends abandoned me for something that I couldn't help? First, I was faced with the prospect of never being able to walk again. Then with having huge scars to remind me of one of the worst nights of my life. Then my family and friends break my heart by basically saying that I was wrong and evil somehow. Then I was almost raped by the very one who's in that crater over there. The trauma of being alone for the rest of my life with no one who cares for me save Vegeta was terrifying. Who was there for me all those times that I felt like killing myself? My friends? Family? No. Only Vegeta. He made me feel like life was worth living. That is why I won't go back.' There was a long, tense silence that lasted for several minutes, when Vegeta started yelling.   
  
'My son! He's gone! He fled while you were making your speech, Pan!' Her eyes widened and she took to the air and frantically searched for him. With no success after a minute or so, she started blasting the terrain randomly. She sent a barrage of hundreds of blasts, each so powerful that the ground shuddered under the sheer power. Once the entire landscape for a hundred miles was decimated save for the area which the others were on, she dropped down. Gohan looked like he was about to say something, but Pan talked first.   
  
'That is only a small example of my power. Do not come looking for me. When you all wake up, I'll be gone.' In less than a blink of an eye, the Namek warrior and the three Super Saiya-jin were out cold. She teleported her and Vegeta home and dropped out of SSJ4. Vegeta reverted back to normal too.   
  
'They offered to take me back, Vegeta...' she said sadly. 'And I refused. Curse my pride and my temper!! Damn it all to hell!!!' There was a silence. Vegeta swallowed his pride once again for Pan and pulled her into a strong embrace. Pan eventually pulled away and walked into kitchen. Vegeta gaped at her.   
  
'What is it Vegeta?'   
  
'You're walking, Pan.'   
  
'I...am? I am!! But how?'   
  
'I don't know....maybe the transformation fixed you? It doesn't matter! We'll have to celebrate somehow. After all,' he smirked. 'Now we can do fun "activities" when ever we want, ne?' Pan grinned.   
  
'Nope.'   
  
Vegeta did a double take. 'NOPE!!!'   
  
'You heard me, Vegeta.'   
  
Vegeta pouted. 'You mean we can't spar?'   
  
'Hmm....that, I might consider. I thought you meant Twister. I hate that game!' Pan and Vegeta laughed. They went into the kitchen and celebrated with a feast before getting an early night's sleep.   
  
--------   
  
* If SSJ-4 is 10 times stronger than Golden Oozaru and Golden Oozaru is 10 stronger than SSJ3 and so on and so forth, then they would be at least that much stronger than him. 


	16. Walking and shopping are joys

Sorry about the lateness and all. There was work, exams, Ozzfest and crack keeping me from writing. But to make it up, here's an extra long chapter!   
  
*Saiya-man voice* On the last episode, Vegeta's son came back and Pan went SSJ4 and I messed things up! *meekly* Don't blame me! All the DBGT information I get is from Hikumi. Thanks to OmegaNY for filling me in. The more I know the better! In this episode: More truth is revealed and Vegeta dresses up like a rocker!   
  
Veresti: Umm...........*sweatdrops under her intent stare* Ok. New chapter. I even got it out so soon (-er than planned. Pre-Ozzfest) just for you! Oh, and the tap dancing thing? It's cultural.....just don't ask. I know it's a zany thing to post in a chat. For some reason I'm always happy online and not happy offline....   
  
--------   
  
Piccolo was the first to wake up after Pan had knocked them all out. He got up and dusted himself off and looked around. He felt for Pan's ki and found it hidden again. *Kuso!* he thought. *How can Pan be so strong!? Only a few weeks ago she was weaker than me, and now she's the strongest person on the planet. Apart from that other Vegeta...and why was Vegeta so weak? First he was beaten by Gohan, who hasn't trained in 20 years, then he can't reach level 2?* Piccolo's train of thought was interrupted by a stirring from the bodies below him. Almost simultaneously Gohan, Goten and Trunks arose. Gohan rubbed his head as he tried to remember what had happened. As soon as he did he dipped his head.   
  
'She didn't come back...' he stated remorsefully. 'What we all did....what I did to her is unforgivable. I can't sense her or Vegeta anywhere. If we want to find her we'll have to wait for this new Vegeta to show up again, and we don't know when that'll be...' There was a brief silence.   
  
'Or we could look for them the old fashioned way! Just put up posters with a picture of her!' suggested Goten. Gohan's face brightened.   
  
'That's a good idea, Goten! Come on! We'll go home and get started!' With that said, the three halflings took off for Capsule Corp, and Piccolo returned to the lookout.   
  
  
--------   
  
  
Pan woke up feeling refreshed. She stretched a bit and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 'Ah...the few seconds in the morning before I remember how shitty my life is...' she said to herself. In truth, she never forgot how shitty her life was. She just felt happy for some reason. *That's it! It's the weekend AND I can walk again!! I think I'll leap out of bed today...* With that she pressed her hands to the bed and pushed. She went flying up, only to feel an incredible pain in her spine. She let out a bloodcurdling howl as the pain ripped throughout her body. She fell back down to the bed and saw that she had been unknowingly pinning her tail to the bed when she jumped, causing it to be unmercifully pulled.   
  
'Are you ok Pan!?!' yelled Vegeta as he looked around the room for any threats from the doorway in a fighting stance. He had been downstairs preparing breakfast for the two of them when her heard Pan. He had rushed upstairs to find Pan cradling her tail in her lap, making soft whimpering sounds.   
  
'I pulled my tail,' she whimpered. Vegeta relaxed and grinned slightly before a devilish idea overcame him and he smirked. He sat on the bed next to her and began to stroke her tail. She involuntarily shivered at the foreign contact. The pain began to ease as Vegeta petted it. After a few minutes of this the pain had gone and a pleasant sensation overcame her. She began to squirm with pleasure and began to whimper once more. It was then she realised exactly what he was doing. She blushed a bright crimson and quickly turned away from him. 'Vegeta,' she began, but he hushed her. He released his hold on her tail and pulled her close to him so that her back was pressed to his chest. He kissed her jaw from behind and moved to her neck, trailing kisses the whole way. He trailed his tongue all about her neck and jaw, he nibbled on her ear.....then the doorbell rang. He cursed and got up to answer it, leaving Pan to whimper at the sudden loss of contact. She composed herself after a few seconds and went downstairs.   
  
-----------   
  
Carl pressed the doorbell to the house. Matt had looked at the school listings and found Pan's address, so Matt, Angela, Mark and Carl had decided to pay Pan a visit. The door opened to reveal and extremely annoyed Vegeta. They all jumped back in surprise. 'Woah! Vegeta?! I didn't know that you and Pan lived together!' said Angela loudly. Vegeta simply glowered at her and she backed away. Carl chose that moment to make a rude and dangerous comment.   
  
'Hey look! Vegeta was getting some before we came!' he said while pointing to a half naked Pan who had come up behind him. Vegeta shot his death glare to Carl with a passion.   
  
'Guys? What are you doing here?' asked Pan. Everyone's stare was now directed to her. 'What is it? Do I have something on my face?!' demanded Pan angrily.   
  
'Umm....you're walking, Pan. You lied to everybody!' said Angela. Pan's heart skipped a beat. *I was...oh shit oh shit oh shit....how am I gonna explain this? Oh yeah, yesterday an evil being of unimaginable power stopped by and asked for a duel. Being a being of similar power I said yes and turned into a big ass monkey and fought him, only he got away and I went home and when I got there I could walk. Right. Like they'd believe that.   
  
'As it just so happens,' started Vegeta. 'A being of immense power attacked Pan. She beat him into the ground and she somehow recovered afterwards. And I WAS getting some before you weaklings arrived!' Carl broke into a cheer.   
  
'I was right I was right!! You WERE getting some! Pan and Vegeta up a tree, F.U.C.K.I.N.G!!' Pan went red with embarrassment and Vegeta chuckled.   
  
'Grr...SHUT UP CARL!! Or I'll kick the shit out of you!' yelled Pan from her position at Vegeta's side. Carl's cheering slowly diminished. 'You're the weakest one here Carl!'   
  
'Oh yeah! I almost forgot! I told Angela, Matt and Mark about you. How you can use ki and stuff.' It took Pan a moment to register what he had said, but when she did she wasn't happy. In the blink of an eye she had Carl about a foot off the ground by his neck. 'WHAT THE FUCK DID YA DO THAT FOR!?! Who else knows!?!' she demanded. Carl's eyes made their way down from her face to her chest. From his newfound height he could see right down Pan's skimpy nightie. Even in his oxygen deprived state he managed to crack a massive grin. Vegeta saw where his eyes were and burst out laughing. Pan turned to yell at Vegeta, giving Carl an even better view.   
  
'Grr.....what's so funny, Vegeta!!?' she demanded while looking into his eyes. In answer his eyes darted down to her breasts and to Carl and back to her eyes. He started to laugh again when Pan turned back to Carl. She saw him actually trying to get higher so that he could see more. She coughed to get his attention. He looked to her and gulped. *Uh oh* Vegeta began to laugh harder. She threw him from the house to the street. He slowly got up, rubbing a sore spot on his head when a truck beeped it's horn and slammed on its brakes. Carl was knocked over and didn't get up. Pan lost the color in her face. After a tense second the five on the doorstep rushed to him. *Oh no! I've killed him! I didn't mean to hurt him! Oh Dende, what if he doesn't make it?* The driver got out and ran over to him.   
  
'Oh my god! Are you ok, kid? You just came out of nowhere! Can you hear me?' asked the beefy driver. After about three seconds deathly silence Carl leapt up with a stupid grin on his face.   
  
'Yeah, I'm grand!' He then walked away totally unfazed. It took the others a while to cop on to what exactly had happened. Pan clenched and unclenched her fists.   
  
'I swear I'm gonna hurt him some day!'   
  
Five minutes later the truck had gone on it's way and the gang was inside the house, sitting around the breakfast table, eating the meal that Vegeta had been making while Pan was asleep. Pan had put on some more clothes as a precaution.   
  
'Ok guys, I think I have some explaining to do. First, Vegeta and I are...' Pan glanced at Vegeta. 'Together, for lack of a better word. This whole stupid adventure started when my mom and dad went on vacation...' Pan then proceeded to tell them what had happened from then to now. She left out being insanely powerful and all, but she told them that she was a Saiya-jin. They just knew that she was stronger than them. It took about an hour.   
  
'So.....you're "bonded"?' asked Matt.   
  
'Yes. It is a ritual that runs much deeper than marriage,' said Vegeta.   
  
'So what you're saying is that you can sense each other thoughts and emotions?' asked Angela. Pan and Vegeta nodded.   
  
'Have you had funky monkey sex yet?' asked Carl with a grin. Pan slapped her forehead and dragged her hand down her face.   
  
'No, Carl. We haven't. I was paralyzed, remember?'   
  
'Would you have done it if you weren't?'   
  
'Well...I...' Pan fumbled. She battled her two index fingers against one another. Vegeta howled with laughter. 'This morning was interesting....then you guys came along! Why did you come anyway?'   
  
'We were going shopping and were gonna invite you. Wanna come?'   
  
'Sure! The mall in town?'   
  
'Yep! Let's go!' Carl turned to Vegeta. 'You need some new clothes, Veggie!'   
  
'Don't call me Veggie.'   
  
'Why not, Veggie?'   
  
'I'm warning you, Carl.'   
  
'Veggie?.......Veggie?' He squeaked as Vegeta came menacingly closer.   
  
--------------   
  
25 painful minutes later at the mall...   
  
Most people feel a bit uneasy when a gang of dangerous looking people walk into a mall, and these people were no different. When four teenagers dressed in black hooded uniform with chains at their sides and a man with huge muscles and a scowl that could wilt flowers come waltzing in, you must be wary of them.   
  
'So where to first?' asked Mark. 'I think Asha. We need to get Veggie-chan some new clothes anyway.' Vegeta chose to ignore the dreaded nickname and spare Mark's life. For now....The gang unanimously voted on Asha, the store where you could get anything from the semi-normal to the weird and outlandish, be it clothing, jewellery or "other". They walked around the mall until they came to the store in question. They went in and found it almost empty. Quite unusual for a Saturday morning. There were two women behind the counter. Matt dragged Vegeta to the clothing section while the others looked at their own things.   
  
'Ok, Veggie, what are you looking for? What's your style? Visual, or mental? Do you wanna disturb people with a cool picture, or do you wanna offend them with a witty slogan?' Vegeta opted for both. Matt looked through rack after rack, occasionally taking something out and shaking his head at it and putting it back.   
  
'This one,' stated Vegeta firmly. Matt looked over it and instantly approved. The slogan "I want you to know that I sympathize with your plight, and I feel sorry for you and your starving family and sick mother. I understand how hard your life has been, what with your father and brothers at war, and you have my whole-hearted support. Now fuck off and stop following me!" was printed over a picture of a war-torn third world country. Vegeta let out a cruel laugh, tossed it over his shoulder and went looking at the chains. Vegeta picked out a few things. To be more precise: A chain made out of bones and a necklace made of silver spiked balls. He saw something that made him crack a wide grin. Ten things, actually. Ten flexible steel fingers, with long, sharp nails. He put two or three on one hand to test them out. He moved his fingers and the steel moulding with them, bending at the joints. He put the rest on so that he had two hands of steel. Oh how he was going to enjoy terrifying his class on Monday. The gang lounged around for the next 20 minutes before dumping all the chosen items on the counter. Vegeta had begrudgingly paid for it all at Pan's request. Vegeta changed in the changing rooms. When he emerged he was clad in baggy black jeans with his bone chain by his side. He was wearing the hoodie with the slogan, all ten finger thingies and the necklace.   
  
'I can't believe I'm dressed like this,' he said flatly with his arms crossed.   
  
'Oh come off it, Vegeta!' encouraged Pan. 'You look great! Besides, you're the one who picked out the clothes.' Vegeta sighed.   
  
'Well at least you're not really short anymore, Vegeta!' said Carl, pointing to Vegeta's new boots. They gave him another 3 inches (Now he's 5'5). Vegeta huffed and left and they all followed him. 'You're just shorter than the average person!'   
  
They walked for a while around the place. Vegeta was highly amused when he heard people making comments about his "offensive attire" behind his back with his Saiya-jin hearing. They were now walking past a computer store.   
  
'Hey Vegeta, how about you buy a computer?' suggested Pan.   
  
'Why would I need one of those infernal contraptions?' he demanded.   
  
'Well.....you could write your thoughts and post them on the internet. I've seen you at CC. You post the things you dislike on the internet,' She mocked. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   
  
'Are you suggesting that I stay up late at night and write Kakarot bashing fics?'   
  
'Yes.'   
  
'Because if you are, you're wrong. For you see, I have no obsession with becoming strong enough to defeat your dead grandfather in combat by means of training under high levels of gravity, nor do I hate him enough to lose any kind of sleep over, much less waste the electricity which would be used to power the computer.'   
  
Pan burst out laughing. 'Sure. Whatever you say, Vegeta.'   
  
The gang fucked around town for a while after this event before going their separate ways and heading home.   
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=   
  
It was now Monday morning at school, and Pan and Vegeta had just set down behind the bleachers at the track. Pan had worked out the perfect story about why she could suddenly walk. She had left early for a new, state of the art treatment at CC that was still in experimental form, which gave her the ability to walk again. It was fool proof. Right?   
She and Vegeta went their separate ways. Vegeta went off to the staff room and Pan headed for her first class, Japanese. She walked nervously down the corridor and came to the door. She gulped. She was not looking forward to the entire class interrogating her about her new found walk...ie...ness....(*_*;). She took a deep breath and stepped in. The whole class suddenly stormed over to her and started congratulating her on her remarkable recovery. She looked around very confused for a while, when she spotted Carl sitting on a table waving to her and smiling. She pushed her way to Carl.   
  
'Carl?' she asked questioningly.   
  
'Hi Pan. I told them that you had an operation over the weekend. Vegeta filled me in last night,' said Carl happily.   
  
'Umm....Thanks, Carl. You made my life a lot easier by doing that,' said Pan. It took a lot for her to say thanks to Carl. She normally couldn't stand him. She then remembered why he was her friend. However immature he may act, and however annoying he is, he'll come through for you when you need it the most.   
  
'No prob. Anything for you, Pan. I am in debt to you for almost killing me, after all.'   
  
*Great! He's making me guilty on purpose! That really pisses me off!!* 'I'm...sorry for almost killing you on Saturday. Friends?'   
  
'You mean you'll be my friend? Whoo-hoo!! I got my first friend ever! I'm so happy!' said Carl with fake tears in his eyes. He may have been annoying, but he was a terrible actor, so Pan flipped the table he was sitting on over, causing him to crash to the floor.   
  
'Bitch,' he said.   
  
'Ass,' she retaliated.   
  
'Slut.'   
  
'Needle dick!'   
  
'She man!'   
  
'Pussy!'   
  
'Veggie-chan!' Pan blinked.   
  
'Huh? Veggie-chan? What the fuck are you on about, numbnuts?'   
  
'He was saying hi to me,' said Vegeta, who was now standing at the door, a very bemused face on him. Pan almost fell over in surprise. The class turned from the Pan/Carl thing to Vegeta and instantly stiffened and shut up. Vegeta smirked at their willingness to co-operate with him. 'Attention, 6th year. Because of major road works on all the highways from Satan City to here, none of the other teachers could come in. Myself and the principal and the lunch lady are the only members of staff in today, so all classes are cancelled.' The class cheered. 'Which means that the principal and I will be looking after the whole school at the track today. Expect the next seven hours to be the hardest workout of your lives!' He motioned for the class to follow him. Half the class protested and the other half were in shock. 7 hours with the P.E teacher? They'd die for sure! Gerry burst out crying because he hated moving so much. 'Shut up, Gerald!' He yelled. 'Class, I give you Gerald; Louder than the average marshmallow! Now everyone to the track!' He yelled before leaving. He was itching with excitement. He hadn't planned on having the whole school at his mercy, only 6th year. It was perfect!   
  
Ten minutes later the whole school was sitting on the grass in the field. The day was sunny, but pleasantly warm. The students were lounging around on the grass talking, or playing games. Vegeta was talking to the headmaster about what to do. After a while the headmaster left the school in his car. Vegeta began to walk over to where the rest of the gang were, grinning like a madman.   
  
'Oh my god! Vegeta's got a happy pill up his ass!' shouted out Mark when he saw Vegeta's expression. Pan however, knew something was up.   
  
'Okay, Vegeta,' she began. 'Who did you kill, and where is the body?' Vegeta laughed out loud.   
  
'I didn't kill anyone. (Hahaha!!) I just....(hahaha!!!) I just convinced the headmaster to leave the whole school in my care!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!' He continued to laugh like this for sometime. He also managed to attract some attention.   
  
'Hey, what's up with him?' A blonde asked Pan.   
  
'Everybody!' Pan said loudly. 'I give you Vegeta; louder than the average P.E. teacher! More powerful than the average one too...' she added as an afterthought. 'What does she mean by that?' became a popular question. Vegeta answered this when he stopped laughing.   
  
'I am in control now! The headmaster had some family matters to attend to, and left all of you in my care,' he said evilly. He was going to have so much fun! At this new information the school braced themselves for the worst. 'Now, I want all those who are fit and they know it to stay here, and the ones who are unfit and they know it to do 35 laps around the track, then 35 push ups! GO NOW!!!' He roared. All but 15 people took off running. He turned to the rest. They were mostly guys with big muscles and huge egos. Pan and Angela were the only girls. 'Now then....now that the weaklings are busy, we can get down to business. Today we will be learning one thing. Ki. You all have it. Some more than others. You all have about thee times as much as those ones over there.' He nodded in the direction of the track. 'You just need to learn how to use it. With it you can become infinitely stronger and faster. You can fly and blow things up. You can...' He was interrupted by Pan, who dragged him off to the side.   
  
'Vegeta! Are you mad!? Telling them about ki!?'   
  
'Not mad, just insanely stupid,' he said with a knowing smirk.   
  
'You can't tell others about ki!! They'll hurt themselves! And you'll draw too much attention to us!'   
  
'Are you done?'   
  
'No! I can't believe that you'd something so stupid!' She would have on, but Vegeta pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her full on the lips. His tongue forced its way into her mouth and he proceeded to explore. The whole school was watching the spectacle, and all but the four who knew about Vegeta and Pan were speechless. After about ten seconds of deathly silence Vegeta pulled away. Pan's face was one of shock.   
  
'V...Vegeta?'   
  
'Yes?'   
  
'You kissed me.'   
  
'That I did. Stop stating the obvious.'   
  
'Now everyone knows!'   
  
'So?'   
  
'I'm flattered that you don't mind showing me affection in public, but this is too much!' Vegeta just smirked. Pan felt a flash of anger towards his carefree attitude, and didn't hesitate to punch him very hard in the face. Being unprepared he went sailing into the ground. He skidded to a stop about 50 feet away. There was a huge trail of up heaved dirt that followed in his wake. The whole school gawked at the sight. Pan, the school cripple had just sent their ultra tough P.E teacher with huge muscles and a glare that could melt steel clear across the track, after he kissed her!? He must be dead! You can imagine their shock when Vegeta literary leapt up from the hole he was in totally unfazed by the incredible attack. He looked around.   
  
'WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED RUNNING!?! IF YOU DON'T KEEP GOING I'LL CHASE YOU MYSELF!!!' This was all the encouragement needed to get the class going again. He dusted off and returned to where the 'fit' ones were.   
  
'Now, to find your ki you have to...'   
  
After the explanation...(I couldn't be arsed to actually type it!)   
  
The fit ones of the school were now falling around the place trying to fly. (Someone had cracked the question of "Did you elope with Pan?" and got the honor of doing 20 one fingered pushup.) Except for the gang, of course (minus Carl who was on his 11th lap around the track) who already knew how to fly.   
  
'Hey, guys? Since I told you about me, I want to know how you have such strong kis,' requested Pan. Angela Matt and Mark exchanged glances and nodded.   
  
'What I'm about to say holds true for all of us,' began Matt. 'We've known each other forever. Since we were all about 3 or 4. When we were young we found some really old footage of the Cell Games that my grandfather had recorded when it was broadcast live. We became convinced that ki existed. We tried for about 3 years to learn to control it, and we eventually did. Now we meditate all the time to become more powerful. We never learned to fight though.' Pan and Vegeta nodded. Vegeta then decided to go through with his idea..   
  
'ALRIGHT!! If you think you can walk around with twice your own body weight, then come over here!!' All the 'fit' ones who were trying to fly came over and two people from the track, one of them being Carl the other Marianna, came over too. 'Ok. You think you can lift at least twice your own body weight?' They nodded. 'Then go change into the lightest clothes you can find. Be back here in five minutes.' They nodded and walked off to the changing rooms. He also went to the staff room. Five minutes later they all came back. Most were wearing runners and shorts. A few had airtex tops, but most went bare-chested. The gang were wearing similar attire. Angela and Pan had sports bras on and shorts. Vegeta came back soon afterwards. Everybody who saw him gawked at him in fear. Even Pan was shocked. He was wearing the clothes he had bought the other day, the necklace with the spikes adorned his neck, he had a chain hanging down his thigh and he had two handfuls of sharp silver fingers which looked like they could literally kill someone. The class shivered. People on the track looked at him and most were afraid. Vegeta could sense their fear from a mile away and was basking in the feeling.   
  
He wordlessly pulled something out of his pocket, a capsule, and threw it on the ground about 30 feet away from where the class was standing. *What is he up to?* wondered Pan. Out of it came a very large gravity room. Pan stared at it, wide-eyed, before turning to Vegeta. She sent him the deadliest glare she possibly could. If he saw it he pretended not to notice. 'Class! This is a gravity chamber. Inside it is possible to increase the pull of the earth's gravity anywhere from times 1 to times 99999. What that means is that if you weigh 120 pound normally, at max power your remains, if any, would weigh thousands of tons. Using this you can build up strength. Now go in and I will explain further.' Nervously, the small band of students went into the GR and spread out. Vegeta was in the center, totally oblivious to the glares he received from Pan. 'I myself train in gravity exceeding 2300 times Earth's normal pull.' At this a student raised their hand. 'Yes?' he asked impatiently.   
  
'That isn't possible,' said the kid timidly. Vegeta smirked.   
  
'Oh, but it is. I do it all the time.'   
  
'But a human body can't take it, no matter how strong they may be,' he stated a bit more strongly than before. Vegeta chuckled darkly. *But I'm not a human*   
  
'Really?' Vegeta feigned interest. 'Do explain.'   
  
'Well......Even if you could stand up, the heart isn't strong enough to pump blood to any part of your body when the blood is being sucked down. In fact, not only would your blood vessels burst, but you skin would be ripped off your bones,' finished the kid.   
  
'Yes, this is true. You must be smart to have seen that little flaw. After times ten, the body would be unable to hold itself together and would burst at the seams.' At this new information the whole class minus the ki users suddenly wanted to leave very badly.   
  
'Then is it really such a good idea to be here?' asked a quivering student.   
  
'That is where ki comes in. Ki will absorb the gravity, canceling these effects of high gravity. The more ki you have, the more gravity can be absorbed. The average human can't even stand times two gravity, but you all claim to be fit and strong, so I assume you can all take it. And don't worry; this GR is capable of making separate gravity fields. If you think the pull is too weak you can increase yours without doing the same to others. Now lets begin. Brace yourselves.' Nothing more said he turned the gravity from x1 to x2. Half the class stumbled and one even fell over. The rest just stood there, most with difficulty, but didn't move. He sent the one who fell over out, as he regarded any who fell too weak. Poor Marianna had to leave. He singled out the ones who didn't stumble with the computer and raised their gravity to x3. Now everyone was straining a little, if not a lot. He looked over to Angela, Mark and Matt and turned their gravity up to 5. He then turned Mark and Matt's up to 6. The rest of the class stared in shock. How the holy hell could they take so much?!? He turned his up to 8 and Pan's up to 10. She glowered at him.   
  
'Vegeta, get out. You'll hurt them. I'll try to train them. I don't know why you're doing this, but I can do a better job than you.'   
  
'Take that back, you little wench!' he demanded.   
  
'Ha! I'm stronger than you!' she bragged. The class of course was looking the whole time. Their eyes almost bugged out of their heads. She was standing in 10 times Earth's normal gravity!?! And she wasn't even showing signs of strain! She was even bragging about how weak "Mr. Vegeta-sama" was!?!   
  
'Shut up, bitch, or I'll tear you a new one! You know I'm still drained from the other night!' Most of class stared in shock, before giggling. Carl burst out laughing.   
  
'What were you two doing the other night to drain Vegeta of his strength? I bet it was the same thing as on Saturday morning! Eh?' He nudged Vegeta with his elbow. Pan went bright red from embarrassment. Vegeta chuckled and drew back to hit Carl in the face as hard as he could. Pan saw it coming and quickly raised Vegeta gravity to 1500. His fist made contact with Carl's nose. Carl didn't feel it.   
  
'Huh?!' Vegeta yelled in frustration. He couldn't get any power into the hit because of the sudden gravity. He fell to his knees for an instant before getting up again with some difficulty. He turned his gravity down to 7 and felt much lighter. He turned back to Carl and put one of his very long claws under Carl's chin and pressed up so that it hurt. 'I suggest you watch your mouth, Carl. It may one day get you killed.'   
  
'Whatever you say, Veggie-chan!'   
  
After brushing himself off he wordlessly left, sending a glare to Carl. Everyone gaped at him minus the gang.   
  
'Riiiiiggghhhttt...........Now let's begin,' said Pan.   
  
----------------   
  
Vegeta walked over to where the weak ones had stopped running and were resting on the ground. 'When did I say that you could rest?' he asked the class, who looked up at him.   
  
'We needed to rest, sir!' complained Gerry. 'All that hard work was...' Vegeta cut him off.   
  
'Shut up, bitchtits, before I send you to the gravity room!' Gerry paled and shut up. 'Now, I'm going to teach you all the art of meditation, seeing as how you're all too weak to survive in the GR! In order to meditate you must reach inner peace!'   
  
'How do you do that?' asked some cheerleader.   
  
'Easy! You......you have to.......' Vegeta trailed off. *Oh fuck! How do you meditate? I don't know how to describe it!* Hmm.....   
  
An hour later the class was meditating (those who couldn't were faking it). Vegeta went back to the gravity room. When he entered he stared in shock at the scene: Most of the class were giving each other massages, be it rubbing back, leg or shoulder. The room went silent. 'What is going on!!!???!!!!!' After a few seconds someone answered.   
  
'We're relaxing. The gravity really gets to us, sir!'   
  
'So you start feeling each other!? I leave you alone for 1 hour and you become a bunch of puffs!?! Get out of my GR!!' The class got up and left. Once outside they celebrated. Their plan had worked! Just before Pan was about to leave he shut the door. They stood all alone in the room. Vegeta walked over to the controls. 'So what did you teach them, Pan?' asked Vegeta offhandedly.   
  
'Oh, nothing much.'   
  
'Really?' Pan nodded.   
Vegeta huffed. 'Let's go back outside.'   
  
'Yes. Lets.' Vegeta took her hand and walked out with her.   
  
===========   
  
Whew! That was some chapter. Guess what! Next chapter is the last chapter! I was originally planning to do something much longer, but I want to do something new, so I shortened it. There will be next chapter, and an epilogue. 


	17. Silver surrounded by black

WARNING:: LOTS OF VIOLENCE AND NASTY STUFF IN THIS ONE.   
  
It's not as nasty as my "Black Hearts" will be, but it's really nasty by most people's standards.   
  
Oh, and Rev: That was my friend's opinion on Manson, not mine. He thinks Manson is a bad musician, unlike me, who regard Manson as a clown.....J/k. I have nothing against Manson except that he's really, really full of himself.   
---------   
  
One year later.....   
  
Pan and Vegeta were in the gravity room which was now in the back garden of their house. Much had happened in the year since Pan left home. Vegeta Jr. hadn't made another appearance, for one. For two, Vegeta's power was back at full. It took 10 months, during which time he stopped training. He managed to catch up to on it in the last two though. Pan had told him that he had ascended to SSJ4 without the use of the brute ray, and he was.....elated that he could go toe to toe with Pan now.   
  
Around Christmas time, Gohan had found Pan by looking her up in the student directory. He begged her to come home, but she refused. She thought back on it.   
  
----   
  
Pan opened the door to see the face of her father. She became deathly still and a tense silence settled on the two.   
  
'Pan,' started Gohan, but Pan cut him off.   
  
'Why can't you get it into your head, Dad, that I don't want to see you? I don't want to see you, or anyone else!' she yelled, a slight hint of desperation in her voice.   
  
'Pan, I don't care about you and Vegeta! Nobody does! I love you, Pan, and I always will, so please come home....so that we can have Christmas as a family?' Pan didn't say anything. She was secretly debating: Should she give in? She did miss her mother, and this new revelation that nobody cared made a little voice somewhere inside her urge her to go.   
  
'What about Bulma?' asked Pan reluctantly. 'And Trunks?' It was Gohan's turn to be silent. This immediately made Pan decide not to go. She slammed the door in Gohan's face and walked away. As she left she could her father's remorseful voice from behind the door.   
  
'If you ever want to come home, we'll all welcome you. Even Bulma and Trunks.'   
  
----------   
  
That was the last time she saw her father. She could sense him, and he could sense her, but they never saw each other. The only other one of her old friends she saw was her grandmother, who came to give her a birthday present. It was a framed picture of her and her grandparents on the beach. She wanted Pan to come home too. Pan was now 18, and she loved it. Now she could buy alcohol legally. No more fake IDs for her. Her Leaving Cert. was finished. She got mostly B's, and couple of C's and a few A's.   
  
She hadn't changed THAT much over the last year, but Vegeta was a whole new person. Sure, he was cocky, he loved to pick fights, and he had most of his old characteristics, but he had managed to overcome his pride. In the past he would be too proud to admit he was having fun, if his pride allowed him to have fun in the first place, which it often didn't. Now, if Mark jumped on him and skull fucked him, he'd just laugh it off and get some petty revenge. He was now a fully functioning member of society. At least as functioning as an adult male rocker can be, that is. He was such a child sometimes. He hung out with kids even though he was well beyond their years. Pan's best guess was that he lived his adulthood under Freeza, and was trying to have the childhood that he missed. He could be as serious as always if he wanted to. He just....didn't. And he was happy that way. Happier than he had ever been.   
  
Presently, Pan and Vegeta were at Super Saiya-jin level and were sparring. It was just a warm-up at the moment, but soon it would be a heated battle. While they were doing slow moves, the door to the GR opened and a figure slipped in, closing the door behind it. It turned the gravity up to 4000. It didn't know about the GR's custom gravity settings, so it had 4000 time ENG to deal with too. Pan and Vegeta looked at the controls, but there was nothing there. Pan slipped slowly to the ground, unable to stand. Vegeta used all his might to walk to the panel. Why they didn't just power up further eludes me, but this is what they did.   
  
'Nuh-uh,' came a sinister voice from the control panel. Vegeta growled. He knew that voice! He powered up to SSJ2 and punched the air in front of the panel. There was a crunch and a very small explosion. A vaguely familiar being appeared from nowhere. 'Very good, Father, you hit my stealth generator.' It was, of course, Vegeta Jr, only it wasn't. Where there was once a Saiya-jin, stood a massive green and white creature with wild black and golden hair and enormous jagged spikes jutting from all over it's body. It's eyes were a swirl of black and turquoise. Vegeta looked upon it with disgust, and Pan upon it with fear.   
  
'I guess I should explain. I've been monitoring both your power levels, and there is no way that I could win as a Super Saiya-jin 4, so I looked for other ways to increase my power. I found it in my other side. A hidden power that comes with a transformation. A cross between a Super Saiya-jin 4 and fully transformed bouffant-jin is a deadly combination. I have come to fight you to the death. I swear on my mother's grave that I will leave here victorious, or not at all.' Pan was now by Vegeta's side in SSJ 4. Vegeta looked at her and transformed too.   
  
The two Super Saiya-jin 4's attacked.   
  
They fought for only a few seconds before a short interlude. Pan was cradling her arm. It had got caught on one of Vegeta Jr.'s spikes and was bleeding badly. Vegeta Jr. raced over to the the controls and turned the gravity up to 45000. Pan and Vegeta felt the strain of it. Vegeta Jr. could feel it too, but it wasn't significant to him. Vegeta launched into an attack again. Flurries of punches and kicks thundered throughout the GR, which shook violently. Most of Vegeta's time was taken up trying to avoid the deadly spikes which jutted out from Vegeta Jr.'s arms and legs. If he punched one it would go right through his hand. Vegeta got a good kick to Vegeta Jr.'s temple, but it had little effect. Vegeta Jr. made a powerful punch and hit Vegeta in the gut with it. Vegeta doubled over, only to be kneed in the face. He went hurtling backwards and slammed into the wall. He charged for Vegeta, but was tackled to the side by Pan, who, once on top of him, punched him hundreds of time in the face and chest.   
She was beginning to wonder why she hadn't been thrown off yet. He had the power to. While thinking about this Pan let her guard down.   
  
'WATCH OUT, PAN!!!!!' yelled Vegeta. Pan's head snapped to him and quickly back to Vegeta Jr. just in time to see a golden ball of ki coming right at her. She tried to block it, but it didn't work. It exploded with a splash kind of effect which set her reeling backwards. Vegeta yelled and ran at Vegeta Jr. and blasted him right in the face at point blank range. Even before the smoke cleared he was over to the gravity controls and had removed his and Pan's penalties.   
  
'Grr...I'm done playing. It's time to kill you, father!' Vegeta began to defend. Even with his penalties removed, Vegeta couldn't move fast enough to do any damage. Vegeta Jr. caught a punch with one hand and crushed it. Vegeta roared in agony as his bones were shattered. He was then elbowed in the face and slashed in the chest. Vegeta Jr. then roundhouse kicked Vegeta up onto a wall and held his arms out. Just before Vegeta slid down the wall some of the spikes on Vegeta Jr.'s arms shot out. The spikes embedded themselves in Vegeta's arms and chest. He was suspended there, with spikes in his arms and one in his chest. He roared in agony again and again, a never failing series of haunting howls. Blood trailed down the wall and collected in a pool about a foot below his feet.   
  
'NO! VEGETA!!!!!!' cried Pan as she saw him hanging there. She began to run to him, but was intercepted by Vegeta Jr. He punched her as hard as he could in the stomach. Pan fell to her knees and began to gag. After a second she was heaving large amounts of blood, which splashed onto the floor. Vegeta struggled to free himself, but only succeeded in tearing his lung even worse than before. He coughed up the blood which had collected in his lung.   
  
'Stop it, you fucking bastard! Leave her alone! I'm the one you want, not her!' hollered Vegeta as much as he could without causing himself greater harm. Vegeta Jr. just ignored him and kicked Pan a few times while she was down. He then kicked her very hard in the back of the head, sending her flying. She landed in the pool of Vegeta's blood, right up against the wall. Her hair went back to normal as she dropped out of SSJ4. Vegeta Jr. turned his back to the door and walked to Pan. He knelt down beside her and surveyed her. She was still coughing blood, she was covered in it, and she had never seemed more appealing to Vegeta Jr.   
  
'I think that I'll continue what I started a year ago with my grandfather,' he said with a glint in his eye that frightened Pan. He immediately began to kiss Pan roughly. Vegeta's heart beat went from painfully fast to wildly enraged. He slowly and painfully pulled his left arm from the wall. The spikes were made so that they could only go in. He could feel the spikes ripping the muscles and nerves in his arm, but he didn't care. He got his arm free and yelled "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta Jr. looked up to see a massive beam heading his way. The GR shook and the windows blew out. The whole room began to smoke. There was a silence, then a whizzing noise. Out of the smoke came a volley of jagged spikes. They pinned Vegeta's arm back, and also pinned his legs all the way down. Vegeta was already weak from the fight, and he had put the last of his energy into that attack. Now all he could do was sit and watch helplessly as his son ravaged his mate. 'No...' he mumbled weakly. Vegeta Jr. was just back to kissing Pan. He put his hand up her top and roughly squeezed her breast. He was so into it that he didn't notice the enormous blast until it hit him in the back. He roared out loud in pain as the golden blast burnt his skin to a crisp. He was in shock. He turned around just in time to see Gohan drop out of SSJ 2 and pass out.   
  
'D..dad? Dad!' cried Pan.   
  
Gohan had put as much energy as he could into that blast. He had felt the incredible power of Vegeta Jr. and came to try and help. Goten and Trunks came also and were both fully powered up. The biggest difference was that while Goten was a SSJ1, Trunks was a SSJ3. Before Vegeta Jr. had a chance to recover, Goten unleashed a barrage of powerful blasts. Vegeta Jr. was blasted into the wall and eventually through it. Trunks looked at his father with cold eyes and went to fight Vegeta Jr.   
  
By this time Pan had recovered enough to go back to SSJ4 and was on her feet trying to help Vegeta. She pulled the spikes from the wall, but not from Vegeta for fear of hurting him further. He was almost passed out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw some movement. She whirled around with a very strong ki blast gathered and ready to be thrown. There stood an alarmed Korin and a terrified Yajirobe.   
  
'Woah!!! DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!!!' wailed Yajirobe. Pan re-absorbed the blast.   
  
'Whaddaya know. You're alive,' said Pan in a monotonous voice.   
  
'That we are, and we brought you the last senzu bean on earth. I found it after the accident one year ago and since then we've been walking home,' said Korin.   
  
'You have a senzu bean!? Hurry and give it to Vegeta!' Korin tossed the bean to Pan. 'I'm sorry Vegeta, but this is going to hurt,' said Pan just before pulling the large spikes one by one from Vegeta's body. He arched upwards in pain and blood bubbled from his mouth. It hurt Pan even more than it hurt Vegeta. She didn't want to cause that kind of pain to Vegeta. Once all the spikes were out she put the bean in his mouth. He slowly and painfully chewed and swallowed. After ten seconds he leapt up, fully healed. Pan threw her arms around him and nearly crushed him. He returned the embrace and powered up to SSJ4.   
  
'Thank you, Pan. And thank you, cat, for the bean. I doubt we'll be able to beat him unless we can get more power....Blast you, Kakarot!! Whenever you're here the bad guy loses, but when you're gone they win! What is it about you!?' he yelled to no one in particular. 'You always surpass me!'   
  
That rang a bell in Pan's memories. She thought "Why does that sound so familiar, yet so incorrect?" She thought back to when Goku had talked to her and said that Vegeta had ascended. He said he'd been surpassed by Vegeta. But Vegeta was *still* weaker than Goku had been 4 years ago. Right? She racked her brain.   
  
"He's ascended..." "He has surpassed me..." "...ascended..."   
  
Pan snapped back to reality when Vegeta Jr. came back in. He had defeated Goten and Trunks. He was shocked to see Vegeta alive and well.   
  
'Father? How is it that you always seem to not stay dead or dying? Hmph. No matter. A mere Super Saiya-jin 4 can't stop me.'   
  
"Ascended.." "Surpassed..." "Super Saiya-jin 4.." "Ascended..."   
  
'No...' whispered Pan. 'But a Super Saiya-jin 5 can! Vegeta, that night you saved my life, you ascended to a level beyond level 4! When Grandpa talked to me he said that you had surpassed him. I just forgot! Vegeta, you have the power!'   
  
Vegeta was less than optimistic, as he didn't believe he had the power, but he searched anyway. He looked inside himself. He looked at the power he had now, the regular power, his spirit energy...he went on until he came to a small section which he had never seen before. He tapped into it and began to use it's power. When he opened his eyes he could see a bit of quicksilver in front of him. But wait...it wasn't quicksilver...it was his hair! He checked his power level and found that it had increased exponentially. Before, he had been a little stronger than Pan, but now her power level was so pathetic that it was laughable.   
  
'Alright, SON, it's time to die. You had some trouble with us before, but now you're fucked!!!'   
  
Vegeta Jr. ran to the control panel once again and turned Vegeta's gravity up to 50000, and his down to zero. 'That was because I had a 45000 gravity handicap. Now it is you who has the handicap! HAHAHAHA!!!!!' Vegeta smirked cruelly.   
  
'I can barely feel it.' Vegeta Jr.'s face sobered up.   
  
'I don't believe you. Lets see how you do with maximum gravity!' He did just that. When Vegeta didn't even budge he almost choked. 'How can you take that!?'   
  
'Why, whatever do you mean?' asked Vegeta in an innocent voice, before switching to his menacing one. 'It's only one hundred thousand times earth's normal gravity. Is that much?' Vegeta Jr. was so shocked he let his guard down. Vegeta, even under the intense gravity, rushed up to him and punched him in the chin. Vegeta Jr. went sailing upwards through the ceiling. Vegeta followed him up and began to battle him. Vegeta Jr.'s defences were perfect, but Vegeta's blows were so powerful that each hit threatened to break the arms and legs of Vegeta Jr. 'I'm gonna tear you limb from limb!' roared Vegeta. 'For what you did to my mate!'   
  
He punched Vegeta Jr. in the chest and then grabbed both of his arms and pulled outwards. The fear and pain on Vegeta Jr's face was the only thing that satisfied Vegeta. He pulled harder and harder. Vegeta Jr. yelled in agony as his arms were pulled from their sockets. The skin tore and with one last almighty heave his arms were no longer a part of his body. Before he could fall to the ground, Vegeta dropped his arms and grabbed his head in one hand. He applied tremendous pressure and could feel his skull begin to give way. Vegeta Jr. was in a huge amount of pain. He could feel his skull joints grinding together. There were audible crunches as his life was drained from him. He looked into his fathers eye with an unreadable look in them. Finally, he could take no more. He let out an almighty howl just before his skull collapsed. Vegeta was sprayed with blood as his fingers dug into his son's brain. Jagged chunks of his skull protruded from the mass of blood and torn flesh that was once his head. Vegeta let him go and without a second thought made a tremendous silvery ki blast and blasted the body in to oblivion. He powered down and returned to Pan, his love.   
  
----------------   
  
Woah....ok, this is the climax of the fic. I hope you like it. There will be one more chapter which will be an epilogue. It tells of what happens, plus a surprise!   
  
Ja ne-Ozzy 


	18. Ozzfest

WARNING!!!!!!! The author notes are 1000 words long, so if you want to skip them, don't hold back the pressure on the space bar. The real fic starts with a line of ======

Also, there is so much swearing in this that it puts chapter 7 to shame....

------

I was just looking, and I realised that there are several of P/V fics that either have the words "pain" or "lonely" or some part of those words! First there's mine "The *Pain* of *Loneliness*" Posted 3rd of January 2002. Then there's "*Loneliness* becomes you" by Chibi Kennie, posted on the 10th of march 2002. Next in line came "*Pain* Is How You Know You're Alive' by Veresti posted on the 18th of march 2002. After that came "*Pain* of loss" by MajinPan16. This was posted on the 7th of may 2002. All these came after my fic became significantly popular. *Raises eyebrow* They *are* a useful pair of words, ne? Just pointing this out. But is it all a coincidence???? *Don don don don*

If anyone bitches to me about accusing them of plagiarism or some bullshit I'll get all medieval on their asses. I just advertised them!

I found this fic while browsing through the old fics. It's called 'Vegeta finds the perfect love' I can't remember who wrote it, but it's a plotless, poorly written Vegeta/18 lemon, with a summary which was made to make you guess who the possible partner is. The summary goes like this "Vegeta finds the perfect love. But who could it be? Chi-chi? Bulma? Marron? Lunch? Pan?! (Little joke

there) Find out! Please R&R."

Notice the tone of absurdity the author uses with Pan? HA! Now-a-days a "little joke there" like that would get the fic flamed by P/V fans. Just goes to show you how far odd couples have come since the time I first began reading DBZ stuff, back when there were only 87 pages of fics.

Now, more pointless trivia! (I know I should be writing the fic now instead of this stuff, but I've got writers block and I can't write more than a paragraph every few days.)

_____

During the down time that FF.net suffered (damn you Xing and friends for making us love the site so much!) I spiralled into fits of boredom (doesn't say much for my life huh? Actually, it wasn't so bad. My birthday happened on the 6th of July and I got some presents like MGS2 and FFX, two of the best games I've ever played). When the site came back as read only the second time, I read every author profile I could for the sole reason as to find something to do, and have come to some conclusions. There are two types of authors. The silent, controlled type (Piccolo) and the loud, hyper type (Chibi Goten). The Piccolo type is far outnumbered by the Goten type. In fact, many of the Goten type claim/admit insanity in their profiles! Usually by saying 'YEP!! UM...OH YA, I'M INSANE!!!!!!' or 'SORRY!!! I'M ON A SUGAR HIGH RIGHT NOW SO JUST IGNORE ME OR NOT BECAUSE I'M CRAZY!'. It was almost as strange as when I found out that people who watch Kerrang TV are followers of the cookie monster. Most of my reviewers are the Goten type too. The following survey is based on the last two pages of reviews I have.

The vast majority of my reviewers use multiple '!' marks per review. In fact, after a count of them all (remember, only from 2 out of 11 pages) they came to a total 218. That's 4.36 per review, but some of the reviewers were Piccolo's, and didn't leave any. On the other hand, two of them had nearly 40. You gotta love that little mark.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- It may not seem like much, but try to count them! That's about 218 give or take a few.

Only 7 of the 50 reviews in the last 2 pages were submitted my people who appear completely sane. Of course, that means the Piccolo type of sane. They might be the other kind of insane, like me. Mumbling to yourself and scheming petty schemes.

There is a large amount of *grinning* and *laughing* that can be associated with Gotenism often combined with faces such as ;), :), ^o^, and I'm sure there's some O.O, ^_^ and @____@ in the earlier reviews. *_*;; be more original! Ý_Ý ¥¨^ø****¬°*·©f*ç**~~µ** Use these in some way and leave it in a review!

By the way, this observation has nothing to do with anything. I like all the hyper reviews. Without them, FF.net would be a boring place where old people and mutes hang out.

____

"These evil people have just got to be stopped"-Ozzy in the movie "Trick or Treat"

The other thing is, I think I'm becoming an Ozzy Osbourne fanatic. Is that bad? It will be for my health. A while ago I had a dream that I was Ozzy Osbourne and I was going down a REALLY steep hill on a skateboard, dodging oncoming traffic while at the same time covered in killer bees. I swear I had this dream and it freaked me out. I literally woke up and said 'Holy fuck dude'.

----

It has been great fun writing this fic and I hope it was great fun reading it. Sadly, we have come to the end. This will be the finale but before we continue, I would like to thank all those who reviewed, plus some special thanks.

First of all, I'd like to thank Hikumi for proofing and posting the fic. Without him, I'd have to get someone I didn't know in RL to do it instead (old computer/browser. Don't ask). Lets give it up for Hikumi!! *The audience cheers* I know I promised Hikumi some lezbo's fanning him in his throne room with those big leaves you see in tribal communities, but I don't feel like writing it. Feel free to do it yourself H!

Next I'd like to thank Klara in Flares for the inspiration for this fic. The P/V Affair inspired me to write this rotting carcass for a fic.

Next, I'd like to thank Kid Phoenix (AKA Gerry) for his sarcastic remarks and stupid advice that he gave me in RL. KP, if I has listened to you, I'd be working in a McDonalds, or worse yet, in Skerries.

Next I'd like to thank Marianna (aka Mirai Mari), my first reviewer, for reviewing more times than anyone else and for a person to chat to some nights. Your support was appreciated.

Veresti- For sending me all those Q and A thingies and stuff. I fill them out because I have nothing better to do.

Dr. SQUEE- Could you tell me what Tattoo the planet was like? I wish I was there...at least I made Ozzfest BEFORE IT WAS CANCELLED!! HAHA!

Leaf Zelindor for actually IM-ing me and talking to me for a few hours.

And to everyone else for the support. Thank you!! And I hope that you'll ALL review seeing as how it's the last chapter. And Now.......(I bet your glad that the author notes are over huh?)

========================================================================================================================

Gohan awakened shortly after Vegeta came down from killing his son. He got up shakily and walked over to where Vegeta was with Pan, who was leaning on him for support, as she was still injured. 'P-Pan? Are...are you ok?' Pan looked at her father with an unsure expression on her face, like she was fighting an inner battle with herself.

'Umm......I....I guess,' she said looking down at the floor through furrowed brows. She sighed and decided to be blunt. She raised her head and glared at Gohan. 'Look, dad, I appreciate your help, but I thought I told you to fuck off?' Gohan cringed.

'Pan, honey, I'd still protect you in any way I can, even if you were actively trying to kill me. I still love you, Pan. I always will.' Pan's weak glare softened a bit. Gohan's face suddenly became frightened and he looked at the hole in the wall which Vegeta Jr. and Trunks had made.

'Relax, dad. They're alive. You'd better get them to CC though. They'll need the tanks,' said Pan quietly. Gohan visibly relaxed at this statement. He looked at Pan and winced when he saw her cradling her shredded arm. He began to feel sick when he caught a glimpse of bone.

'You're getting into a tank too, Pan,' he said. It wasn't a suggestion, he was telling her to.

'Thanks, but no thanks. It'll heal in a few weeks,' she said coolly.

'You're getting into that tank whether you like it or not,' said Vegeta before flicking the area of her arm where the skin and muscle had been torn away. Pan screamed in pain and kneed Vegeta in his princehood. His eyes bugged out and his face looked like he had just eaten a lemon as if it were an apple.

'Y-YOU BITCH!!!!' he roared as his hands rushed to swooth the area.

'Ahh...it's like you're married already!' grinned the ever jolly Goten, as he climbed through the hole in the wall. He plopped himself down on the ground painfully and laughed.

'I fail...to see what is so....funny.....spawn of Kak...arott!!' yelled Vegeta through gritted teeth. Despite the incredible pain she was in, Pan laughed, as did Goten and Gohan.

'Eww! What's so funny about my dad bashing candles in public?!' asked a disgusted Trunks, who was in the process of crawling through the hole. In truth he had heard the whole thing from outside, but wanted to embarrass Vegeta further. Pan began to laugh really hard, but stopped and gasped, clutching her damaged arm tightly.

'Umm...I think I'll take you up on that offer, dad. I really need a tank,' she said, wincing with every word.

-------

-------

One year later

The bus pulled off the road and into the parking lot. There were hundreds of people of all shapes and sizes, race and gender. The majority were young and dressed in black. Dozens of other buses were parked all over the place and a very long line stretched for ages towards a building before disappearing behind it. The bus parked and the doors opened. Out came dozens of people, all dressed similarly, but differently. Some had tee shirts, some had hoodies and some wore fishnet clothing. Last came Pan, followed by Angela, Matt, Mark, Carl and Vegeta. The lot were more mature looking than ever before (except Vegeta, who looked the same...mostly the same). They were no longer kids, but adults. On the outside....inside....

'Yes! Yes! I don't believe it! I'm here at last! Ozzfest!! And after a 6 month wait! Ah!!' yelled a nearly hysterical Pan. 'Come on guys, let's go!' The lot of them went to the line at once. Vegeta was wearing the same stuff as that day at school almost 2 years ago. The most obvious difference was a red streak in his hair which started from his widows peak and ended at the very top, making it look like more of a flame than ever. The other difference was tattoos that he had got along his arms of haunting faces and screaming souls. Pan had similar ones too. She and Vegeta had got them together after her arm healed, along with a tattoo of each other's names across their chests. Her arm had a scar on it, adding to her impressive collection, but was covered up by the tattoos.

----

GOOD FRIENDS AND A BOTTLE OF PILLS by Pantera

I fucked your girlfriend last night.

While you snored and drooled, I fucked your love.

She called me Daddy and I called her baby when I smacked her ass. I called her sugar when I ate her alive till daylight.

And I slept with her all Over me, from forehead to ribcage I dripped her ass.

Sometimes I thought you might be spying, living out some

Brash fantasy, but no. You were knocked out. But we were

All knocked out you know. In a way

I serve too many masters.

----

As the line moved slowly forward, so did the gang. The sunny day made the atmosphere carefree and joyful, but not all was happy. Two guys who had been drinking too much were desperate to go to the bathroom, but were still in line and weren't about to go all the way back to the entrance. Instead they walked to the grass and relieved themselves there. For some reason the line cheered for them. It may have had something to do with the fact that more than half were already drunk, despite the fact that the concert hadn't even started.

'Idiots,' said Vegeta while shaking his head.

'Yeah. Hate to be them when they wake up in the morning,' said Pan.

'Come on, Pan. As if we're gonna be any better,' said Angela. Pan grinned and kept her silence. They gradually reached the entrance and handed in their tickets, which were torn along the dotted line and handed back. They all got a red band around their wrist which granted them access to the mosh pit up front. They proceed to the next check point and were searched for drugs, guns or anything else illegal. They got a bit nervous when Vegeta was checked, but he checked out clean. They walked over to a huge warehouse where the second stage was and went in. Once inside Vegeta got out a large block of hash from his hair and handed it to Mark.

'We all got a bit worried when he checked you, Vegeta. If you were caught with this much you'd be mistaken for a dealer,' said a very relieved Angela.

'Yeah. A nine bar is a whole hell of a lot, Vegeta,' put in Matt. Vegeta smirked at him.

'Well you know how much Saiya-jins need, although this is more than I would normally use. Half is mine, three quarters of the other half is Pan's and the rest is for you lot.'

'And how did you fit that in your hair?' asked Carl.

'................'

'........'

'I....don't.....know. I just did. Don't ask stupid questions!'

'The music is starting! To the mosh pit!!' yelled Matt. The gang made their way across the stony surface, winding their way around the crowds of people to the huge stage which dominated the horizon. There were easily 10000 people there, maybe more. They showed their bands to the security guard and were let in. It was Drowning Pool on at the moment. The crowd was jumping about violently, sending hair everywhere. People frequently fell over, but were helped up almost immediately by someone before jumping back into the action. 'Oh yes,' whispered Matt while rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 'Anyone shorter than 5"7 should NOT be here,' he announced. He heard a cough behind him and turned to see Vegeta punching his palm with his other hand. 'Oh shit,' he said before running as fast as he could into the crowd and jumping in. Literally. Vegeta chased after him and started knocking around. He was followed by Pan, then by Mark, then by Carl and finally by Angela. They were all powered down to the level of a normal human, so the only one who really had an advantage over the rest of the crowd was Vegeta because of his muscles. He took full advantage of them too. He would push some one into another person, they'd crashing into another person and so on and a domino effect was created. The "little dude with the hair" became a recognised figure and everyone in the pit knew he was an excellent mosher. The gang soon retired from the pit and went inside and sat up against a wall. They weren't the only ones. In fact, they were lucky to even get wall space. Many other people had to just sit on the floor. The music was blaring and the smoky haze made it impossible to actually see the stage where the music was being played, and of course the smell of hash was heavy in the air. The managed to get a corner by some stroke of luck, and they were sitting around an invisible center.

'I have never been in a pit that good,' stated Vegeta, a sense of satisfaction evident in his voice. Matt shook his head.

'The one during Ozzfest 4 years ago was better,' he claimed.

'Aw man! I missed Ozzfest 4 years ago!' whined Pan.

'What!? How could you? It was the best ever! What could have made you miss it? It must have been big! I had a choice of studying for my Jr. Cert, or going to Ozzfest. Guess what I chose. I failed my Cert because I missed out cramming the night before!'

'Um.....It was....big,' said Pan, searching for the right word.

'Ha!' started Carl. 'I did the smart thing back then. I studied AT Ozzfest!' All eyes turned to him, with an 'Are you crazy' look to them. 'I was crowd surfing and reading my history book at the same time. As I moshed I was calculating where my hair was gonna go next. Oh, I had long hair back then,' he claimed. The gang groaned and rolled their eyes.

'So Pan, why did you miss the last fest?' asked Matt again. Pan sighed.

'I was in outer space with my grandfather and Vegeta's second son,' she said wryly.

'Wow. You've been in space, you're an alien, your Grandfather is THE Son Goku, your father beat Cell, and loads of other things. What next? You're pregnant?' said Carl in a tone that made it all sound absurd. The was a silence. Pan looked from one person to another. They stared at her with wide eyes. 'Pan, you're not...? Are you?' asked Carl.

'Not what? Hehe....' she said nervously. Why were they all staring at her? She had zoned out for a second and when she came to, they were staring at her like she was pregnant or something. Another tense silence. 'WHAT IS IT!?!' she burst out without warning.

'Oh..uhh...nothing at all. Sorry,' said Matt submissively. They were all thinking the same thing. Hesitation to answer? Mood swings? Pregnancy!!

'Right.....' said Pan unsurely. 'I'm gonna go get some hot dogs. Be right back.' She left and the gang, minus Vegeta who was howling with laughter on the inside, sat in silence. It was broken when even over the sound of the music, they could hear Pan complaining. 'WHADDAYA MEAN YOU'VE GOT NO PICKLES!!! WHAT!!??! FINE!'

Every human member of the gang was thinking the same thing. Hesitation to answer? Mood swings? Sudden urge for pickles? Pregnancy!! Vegeta was of course reeling with glee. They thought she was pregnant? And Pan didn't know they thought she was pregnant? And he knew Pan didn't know they thought she was pregnant?

She came back 5 minutes later with a big black bag filled with food slung over her shoulder. She slung it to the ground and plopped herself back in the corner and began to eat hot dogs whole. The gang talked while she ate. After 20 minutes she had finished. There were wrappers everywhere from hot dogs, chips and burgers. Matt had whipped out the hash and had been rolling joints while Pan was eating. He handed them out to everyone except Pan.

'Hey! How come I didn't get one!?' she demanded. Angela answered.

'Do you really think you should smoke that now?' Pan snorted, a bit mad that they would question her.

'Why not now? Better than later!'                                                                                             

'It's just that you may hurt someone other than yourself. Like your....' She trailed off. Pan was about to get angry, but Vegeta cut in. He didn't want the fun to stop now.

'Give her the joint, Angela. Saiya-jins are much stronger than humans.' Angela relented and gave Pan a joint about 3 inches long made of pure hash. Pan liked her stuff strong. Compared to hers, everybody else's (minus Vegeta's) was a splif. She was finished after an astounding 3 minutes. That was one downside about being a Saiya-jin; extremely high immunity to everything. Well, never getting sick was good, but it meant buying huge amounts of everything. It took a big bottle of Vodka to get Pan tipsy, and it didn't even do anything for Vegeta.

'Now, why didn't you want me stoned?' she asked suspiciously.

'Umm....you know? You're pregnant, right?' asked Angela. Pan looked at her oddly.

'NO. At least, I hope not. What the fuck makes you think that?!'

'Well....your mood swings, your craving for pickles, your hesitation to answer?' said Matt while moving his hands in circles. Pan was about to lash out at him when Vegeta stepped in, becoming bored with the situation.

'She's not pregnant. Saiya-jin females are only fertile on the night of the full moon. That was some time ago,' he stated. The gang ceased their investigation with this new information.

---

'Sex sex sex. Pot pot pot,' sang Carl as he happily puffed away. Pan sighed, feeling relaxed from her joint.

'Pot and sex. That's all you *guys* think about,' Pan accused the guys. Mark snorted. 'What? It's true!'

'Maybe, but you're one to talk,' he said smoothly, leaning back. Pan was taken back by this.

'Wha?' She tried to feign innocence.

'Oh don't play dumb! We know you're sex crazed. You can't get enough of Vegeta.'

'How did you know? Vegeta leaked, didn't he!!' she yelled while sending glares to Vegeta, who pretended not to notice.

'No. You told us that time when you were stoned out of your fucking mind.'

'Which time?' asked Pan questioningly. She didn't catch herself in time. 'Fuck,' she sighed into her hands.

'See? You're a hypocrite.' Pan laughed and scratched the back of her head.

'Yeah. I guess I am. At least I'm not a coke addict,' she said, glaring at Vegeta, who shrugged. 'I'm tired of picking up empty coke bottles all over the house, Vegeta! It's fucking....fucking annoying!'

'Fucking fucking? asked Vegeta bluntly.

'I um.....couldn't think of anything for the second one so I used fucking again.'

'What the fuck ever,' said Vegeta, before taking a long drag from his third super sized joint. Cradle of Filth, who were up on second stage just happened to play 'Of Dark Blood and Fucking'

-----

We didn't know you'd break the bottle that the magic

Came in to use those jagged shards to slit our wrists

And neck. And you'd do it too, you're that kind of dude.

But you wouldn't know what you were doing because

I didn't, your girlfriend could have been a burn victim, an amputee, a dead body. But god damn I wanted to fuck.

-----

Suddenly Matt shot up. 'Holy fuck Dude! Fuck just lost all meaning to me! I'm like....fuck....ffff---uck. What the fuck does it mean? I fucking hate when this fucking happens. Help me...' He was clearly lightheaded and maybe even paranoid.

I'll tell you what fuck fucking means. I am an expert after all,' Vegeta said slyly while looking at Pan, waggling his eyebrows. 'USAGE OF THE WORD FUCK,' he began. Pan groaned. Not again!

'Perhaps one of the most interesting words in our language today is the word "fuck." Out of all of the words that begin with the letter F,

"fuck" is the only word that is referred to as the F-word. It's the one magical word, just by it's sound can describe pain, pleasure, hate and love. "Fuck", as most words in our language, is derived from

German.

"Fuck" falls into many grammatical categories.

As a transitive verb for instance : "I fucked Pan."' Oh dear lord, he was loving this speech. He always did.

'As an intransitive verb. "Pan fucks."'

Pan groaned again. 'Vegeta? Why must you do this every time you fucking can?' Vegeta flashed her a grin and went on.

'Its meaning is not always sexual.

It can be an adjective such as "Vegeta's doing all the fucking work."

As part of an adverb: "Bulma talks too fucking much!"

As an adverb enhancing an adjective: "Pan is fucking beautiful!"' He he held out his hands to her at this one to illustrate his point.

As an interjection: "Fuck! I'm late for my match with Kakarott."

As a conjunction: "Kakarott is weak, fuck he's also stupid."

As a noun: "I don't give a fuck."

As part of a word: "Abso-fucking-lutely" or "in-fucking-credible"

And, as almost every word in a sentence: "Fuck the fucking fuckers you fucking fuck."' He looked around to see them all looking at him. 'What? What! You're all out to get me, aren't you!?'

'THAT'S ENOUGH, VEGETA!! You're being paranoid!' yelled Pan, exasperated. 'What the fuck do you think this fucking is? Some kind of fucking fuck-a-thon? You're some kind of...gimp! Only gone wrong!'

'You mean a gomp?' Pan blinked a few times.

'Yes. Yes I do. I'm gonna kick your ass one day, you know that?' threatened Pan. Vegeta laughed out loud.

'Trying to best me in combat is like trying to pull a ten pound roast out of your ass with a rubber fork. It's impossible!' Pan crossed her arms and put on a pouty face. She had began to understand why her father and all the 1st generation Z-senshi had given up fighting when she herself had ascended to level 3. No matter how powerful they became, they were always in the shadow of her Grandfather and her mate. No matter how much they trained, they would never be able to compare. The same was true for her. Vegeta was so insanely stronger than her that it would be pointless in fighting him. He could move at the speed of light whether it was flying or fighting. It took him less than one second to fly around the world 7 times. It took Pan 7 minutes to fly around it once. But she didn't care. She felt safe knowing that Vegeta could be with her in less than a second if she needed him. Not like she would need him. She was still the second strongest being who ever lived. She had surpassed her gramps after she recovered from her injuries 1 year ago.

'I'm hungry,' stated Carl. 'Vegeta, get us some food, would ya? You're the one with the money.'

'I'm older, and I say you do it,' he said.

'So? I'm saner,' retaliated Carl. Vegeta considered this argument for a second before relenting.

'True. Fine, I'll go, but only because you're too weak to carry back my order,' said Vegeta mockingly. He came back 20 minutes later with more food than you'd think he could carry. He dumped it on the floor and started to eat. There was so much garbage from Pan's earlier conquest of food that it covered the floor completely, making it safe to eat off it. They all digged in, even Pan who was still hungry. They got drinks as well and more food. After 3 hours. Vegeta was still eating. An extremely large crowd of people stared at him in awe. They had gathered to see 'The dude with the hair' eat more than any 100 people could eat in a week. A tall figure emerged from the crowd. He had long black hair and wore loads of crosses. Pan noticed him and balked.

'Ozzy Osbourne!!' she cried. A few people looked at him, but went back to look at Vegeta who was far more interesting than Ozzy.

'What the fuck is going on here?' he asked in his British accent. 'Almost everyone is in here, so I had to see what was so damned amusing,' he said. Vegeta looked up.

'If you lot of fucks think I'm amusing, then visit my web site. It's www.what-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at.com. As for Ozzy Osbourne, I guess they like me more,' he said, standing up from his pile of garbage. Pan was shocked. How could he talk like that to THE Ozzy Osbourne!?

'Vegeta! That's Ozzy Osbourne, the fucking prince of fucking darkness you're insulting!!' Vegeta looked over his shoulder at her, then back to Ozzy.

'So? I'm Vegeta, the fucking prince of fucking Saiya-jins, and think Ozzy Osbourne is a washed up old geezer who couldn't outrock me if his life depended on it.' The crowd gasped and shouts of protest broke out. Ozzy raised his hand for silence and the place went deathly silent. Most of the whole Ozzfest attendance was there. If they hadn't been there watching Vegeta eat before, they followed Ozzy when they saw him. He looked Vegeta in the eye.

'Was that a fucking challenge?' he asked.

'What if it was?' said Vegeta in a halfway menacing tone. Ozzy shook his head in disbelief.

'Well then I guess I'd have to fucking prove you wrong, wouldn't I?'

'Well then, let's begin,' said Vegeta darkly while entwining his fingers in a dark fashion. Ozzy looked at him like he was mad.

'Not now! I've got a show to do. After I'm done. See you at my trailer,' said Ozzy as he turned around and walked away. Just before he left he turned around again to say something. 'Can I ask you something?' Vegeta nodded and Ozzy continued. 'What in the mother fucking depths of hell is a Saiya-jin?'

--------------

'Beer!!!' cried Carl in joy as he spotted a row of tents with huge lines of people waiting to get in. Inside there were beer kegs stacked on one another as high as the tents would allow. He rushed over and hurriedly got into line, and was followed by the others. The line went down and soon everybody had a beer.

-------------

'But fucking Heineken!!' yelled Vegeta. 'Can't they get something better!? It tastes like fucking shit!' They were now standing at the back, far away from the main stage where Ozzy was performing. It was about a 5 minute walk to the stage. At the back were all kinds of food and merchandise stands.

'So? Beer's beer. At least it's not stout. Or wine,' said Pan.

'It's just so....it's almost as bad as American television!' he yelled.

'But...I like American TV..' said Angela.

'AHH!! Nobody understands me! especially when I say, "the boom boom like

shockalocka!!! . . . flibbaflobba!!!" It's just so frustrating!'

'Woah...calm down dude,' said a skinhead who was passing by. 'You look like death warmed up.' He licked his lips after that sentence, having just finished a hot dog and left. A vein on Vegeta's head began to throb.

'And I keep getting hit on by necrophiliacs! That's the 3rd one this week! Why do people look at me like I'm a goddamned, mother fucking, granny bashing CORPSE!!?!!' Pan and Angela exchanged glances and nodded. 'I know I'm a fucking SEXY BASTARD, but that's no damned excuse!!'

'Vegeta,' began Pan gently. 'You're being paranoid. It's just a side affect of the gange.' She fell over and had to be steadied by Angela.

'I'm not the only one under the influence. You seem pretty out of it too, spawn of Kakarott!'

'HA! At least I know what I'm saying when I say I'm a sexy bitch.....plus, I have no problems with necrophiles hitting on me, because I'm young and your not!'

'Hey! I won't even start to age for at least another 40 years!' Pan looked at him seductively and purred.

'Mmmm.....good,' she murmured while snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. He kissed back passionately and soon the two were in their own little world of lust....and bondage. Vegeta had restrained Pan's arms behind her back and was still kissing her. She pressed herself into him and closed her eyes. The rest of the gang discreetly made themselves scarce, leaving the two love birds all alone in a crowd of drunks and junkies. Pan came up for air. 'So Vegeta.....you wanna go somewhere more....private?' Vegeta just growled seductively and walked with Pan to somewhere behind the stage. He thought he saw a bathroom of some kind, but he was so out of it that he wouldn't have been able to tell Freeza apart from Chi-Chi, and Pan was almost worse. They went in the door of what was really a trailer. The door closed behind them, showing the name 'Ozzy Osbourne' on it.

He pushed Pan up against a wall and kissed her very hard on the lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. He roughly squeezed her breasts through her clothes and deepened the kiss. He kissed down from he mouth to the scar on her neck and bit down on it, reopening it once again. He proceeded to fuck her brains out for the next Satan-knows how long. In time, they were lying on the ground, sucking each others' blood through their neck wounds like vampires.

Suddenly the door opened and none other than Ozzy Osbourne stepped in. He flicked on the light switch and put his crosses on a table. He waddled across the room, passing Vegeta and Pan, not even noticing them, mumbling to himself about yelling into the mic as loud as possible when he's standing in front of the speaker just to see what would happen. He went to the back and opened the fridge, poured himself a glass of orange juice and rubbed his head. Pan and Vegeta were still going at it, Vegeta lapping at her blood as it spilled from her neck. When Pan moaned loudly, Ozzy looked up and saw them. He freaked.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!' Pan and Vegeta's heads shot towards Ozzy and they too freaked.

'AHHHHHHHHHH!!'

'AHHHHHH!!'

'AHHHHH!!'

'AHHHH!!!!!!!'

'.....Ah!'

'Umm...ah!' A silence overcame them all. Their eyes were constantly darting from one to another.

'......'

'.....'

'..............AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!'

--

5 minutes later.

'.......Well....you said to be here to outrock you, and I'm doing just that! I'm here, and I'm outrocking you! I bet that you wouldn't have sex with your wife in someone else's bathroom like we are! What are you doing in here anyway?' yelled Vegeta. Unknown to the trio, a large crowd had gathered outside the trailer, wanting to see the outrocking contest that they had heard was happening after Ozzy's performance.

'Well.....first I said outside my trailer.....'

'Yeah, that's why we're here, in the bathroom,' said Vegeta as he swayed about.

'This isn't a bloody fucking loo! It's my personal trailer!' Vegeta looked around for a while before answering.

'Oops. Sorry man, we thought this was a shit stall.' Ozzy looked at him indignantly.

'Oh, thanks! My trailer is now a bleedin' shit stall! And what the hell were you doing there?' he asked, waving his hand at their now bloody necks. 'Trying to outrock me again by sucking each others blood?' Vegeta and Pan looked at each other and laughed.

'No!' began Pan. 'We always do that! We didn't even mean to be here!' She fell into a fit of giggles.

'Lemme get this straight! You two came in here thinking it was a loo, boinked each other, then started to suck each others' fucking blood?!' shouted Ozzy. Pan and Vegeta nodded dumbly. 'Ohhh......fine! You win! I refuse to even try to outrock you. And for gods sakes put some bloody clothes on!'

-------

Epilogue

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and found himself in a bed in a strangely familiar room. He got up and looked around and instantly knew where he was.

'How did I get here?' he wondered aloud. 'The last thing I remember was.......meeting the Prince of Darkness? Man was I out of it! Haha! Prince of Darkness! That's a good one!' He was interrupted by a moan coming next to him. He looked down and saw his mate tossing under the sheets of the king sized bed. The fresh rays of sunlight streaming in from the bay windows shone on her face, lighting up her features like a Christmas tree. She slowly awoke and rose, stretching. Pan looked around and saw Vegeta.

'How did we get to Capsule Corp? Last thing I remember was being pregnant....or something like that.' Before any reply could be made a third voice rang through the air.

'Last thing I remember was you and Vegeta coming out of Ozzy Osbourne's trailer half naked and bloody, into a crowd of a thousand people!' said Carl as he sat up in bed with them. Pan and Vegeta freaked and instantly checked to make sure that they still had clothes on. Thank fuck, they did. Carl was expecting a beating, but he was surprised.

'I'm not even going to ask...' said Pan. When she said that, the was referring both the Carl's being there, and what he had said about the trailer bit.

Soon, Pan and Vegeta were down stairs and the round table.

'So Vegeta and Pan, what would you like for breakfast?' asked Bulma with a cheery smile plastered onto her face. Vegeta smiled up at her.

'I'll have your world famous Irish breakfast!' he said happily.

'Two baked potatoes, coming right up! And you, Pan?'

'Oh, I'll have the snails and frogs please!' she replied with an equally happy sing song voice. Before Bulma could begin cooking, Yamcha come in and snaked his arms around her waist.

'Hi honey! I love you, Bulma. So, how 'bout some toast?' he requested.

'Sure, sweetie! Anything for my loving husband!' Vegeta and Pan 'Aww'-ed and began to talk, when Bra bounded into Vegeta's arms.

'Guess what, Daddy! Goten asked me to marry him! Aren't you happy!' Vegeta looked like he was about to cry from happiness.

'My lil' baby girl is all grown up now!' Suddenly, Goku appeared in the middle of everything and smiled his goofy smile. 'Goku!' yelled Vegeta as he bounded over to Goku and hugged him, his chest sagging with relief.

------

The peaceful night air was interrupted when Vegeta shot up like a rocket from his bed, screaming as loud as he could. 'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' He paused for air and resumed. 'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Pan shot up from her bed in a fighting stance. She looked at her mate and relaxed. He was covered in a cold sweat and was shaking violently and was hyperventilating.

'Vegeta!!! What's wrong?!' she screamed, genuinely worried about him. Vegeta felt his chest, his face and his crotch and relaxed, but the hyperventilating didn't cease.

'It.......was nothing. Just a dream. Just a horrible, horrible dream.' He lay back and pulled Pan very close to him and closed his eye. Pan was unsure, but let it slide.

'Just remember that we're going to Bulma's wedding tomorrow. Ever since Vegeta Jr. died we've made peace with everyone. I'm so glad that everything worked out fine.' Vegeta nodded and mumbled in agreement. An occasional shiver overtook his body, but he was otherwise fine. His eyes shot open and he shot back up.

'Bulma's not marrying Yamcha, is she?' he asked in alarm. Pan looked at him from he place on the pillow like he was mad.

'NO. She's marrying Travis, remember? You got into a bar fight with him when you found out he was cheating at canasta?' Vegeta chuckled nervously and lay back down.

'Ozzfest, then a wedding the next morning? What were we thinking!?' He fell asleep and Pan followed soon after.

The End


End file.
